I'll Win Him Back
by Mijikai
Summary: My life is a bit easier, since my barriers down and I have Yami by my side, but then it gets a bit more complicated when Yami's ex-crush comes to Domino High. And that's only the start of it. YOAI
1. Win Him Back 1

Mijikai: And Welcome to the second part of He Smiled At Me!  
  
Yugi:....I still don't know about this. Yami isn't really my type.  
  
Yami: And Yugi's to ugly.  
  
Yugi: OO  
  
Yami: Er I mean! I didn't mean that! I seriously didn't mean that!  
  
Yugi: ;_; I don't want to talk to you anymore! (runs and slams door)  
  
Mijikai: Baka! (slaps Yami's head)  
  
Yami: I didn't mean it! Aibou! Aibou!  
  
Mijikai: OO You sound like yourself in when Yugi's soul is taken in the Japanese version. That was soooooo sad, and I'm blabbering. (zips lips) Oh and to those who read previous fics in where I wasn't so nice to Anzu, well...I was trying to make this closer to reality, where Yugi and the others don't mind Anzu much, and I don't actually not like Anzu. I just have a tendency to be happy when she gets bashed in Yugi/Yami fics. ^_^ Its just funny!  
  
Disclaimor: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()~*()*~()*~  
  
Entry One  
  
  
  
Sometimes friends say goodbye, but most of the time, you say hello again.   
  
(Sigh) How nice it is to write in a new journal.  
  
I know I said I wouldn't be writing in one anymore...but...I'm going to write down about my life, and maybe show it into a publisher. (chuckle)  
  
  
  
Anway, I'm going to start at the beginning of my second year of Domino High...  
  
~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)*(~)  
  
I smiled as I tidied my hair and pulled on a black shirt, and a sweatshirt to keep me warm since the weather started to cool.  
  
I was starting school in my second year of High School, and had signed up for the same electives, and unlike last year, was hoping I had most classes with Yami, instead of having none.  
  
I was hoping to see Yami again, since I, sadly, hardly ever saw him during the summer, but I happily hung out with Anzu who came to visit, but she sadly said she would be transfering another year to New York.  
  
I sighed sadly as I grabbed an apple and ran towards the train station, but perked up when I thought of seeing Yami again and about...how special today was.   
  
I hadn't seen him since the beginning of summer.  
  
Once I came upon the train, I was disappointed that I didn't see him, and sulked.  
  
'I guess I'll have to see him in class,' I thought and reached up for one of the holders.  
  
Suddenly, I felt soft lips press against my cheek and chuckled as I felt warm breath in my ear.  
  
"Hey love," he whispered.  
  
I smiled as I turned and hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Hey Yami," I chuckled. "I haven't seen you all summer."  
  
"I know," he said sadly and hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, its alright, I was just a bit worried that's all. So do you know what today is?" I asked.  
  
"...the beginning of school?"  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, but what else?"  
  
"Autumn."  
  
"Yes, and..."  
  
"Soon to be Fall."  
  
I sighed and turned around.  
  
'So...you don't remember,' I thought with a bit of disapointment, and I felt an arm around my chest, and I felt heat creep up my cheeks as I leaned on Yami.  
  
"Don't look so sad, love."  
  
I smiled as I looked up at him.  
  
"Alright."  
  
But deep down, I was still a bit disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was led off of the train, hand in hand with Yami, and we both walked towards Domino High, chattering about what we did over the summer.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," I explained. "Just helped Grandpa around the shop. I mean, it was quite busy during the summer since school was out. What about you?"  
  
"...nothing much...working...trying to earn money..."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"But can't Seto help with that problem?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, but...I felt like I was mooching off of him to much and wanted to earn some spending money I could spend on my own."  
  
"Oh," I said simply. "That explains why I haven't seen you."  
  
"Hm."  
  
I stretched with my free arm and that's when Yami stopped walking, and I blinked up at him curiously.  
  
His face had a glare on it, and he gently took my free arm and pulled up the sleeve and stared at the white scar that was from my under wrist, all the way up to my joint.  
  
"Who did this?" he growled angrily. "Because when I find out they'll wish..."  
  
"Yami calm down," I said, a bit nervously. "Nobody did this to me, honest. I had this for a long time."  
  
Yami's scowl melted into bafflement and we started walking again.  
  
"Why didn't I notice it?" he murmured, I think more to himself then to me.  
  
"Well, I've always covered it up for one," I said and he nodded.  
  
"Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"...if anyone hurts you...in anyway...promise you'll tell me?" he said and when I looked up at him, I could see how serious his face was.  
  
"Uh...but Yami..." I was about to protest but he stopped walking and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"Please, promise me. Even if its myself who hurts you, tell me, please. I don't want to see you hurt. Not like last year."  
  
I smiled, trying to lighten him up.  
  
"Okay, I promise, but can you do me a favor?" I asked, and he blinked at me.  
  
"You have to promise me the same thing," I said and held out my pinky. "Okay?"  
  
He stared at my pinky for a moment, before smirking and interwining his into mine, then did something a little unsuspected.  
  
Once our pinkies were interwined, he pulled me towards him and kissed me, and once we broke apart, he was grinning.  
  
"That is to seal the deal," he said and I laughed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
We had the first class together, along with everyone else but Seto, since he's older then all of us, and it turned out we had all but two classes.   
  
His second elective, that was music (he was playing piano, and guitar OO which I was shocked to know) and mine which was the Language English, since I dreamed of having a transfer to California. (Yami was not happy when I told him, though he strained out his happiness for me)  
  
I sat in my new seat that was near the front while Yami sat in the back corner and then Math class bagan.  
  
It was same old same old, then I had to drone through English, then Science, and was happy when break time rolled around and before I could get up, Yami already had moved to a desk beside me.  
  
"So Yugi," he said slowly and I looked up at him curiously as I saw that familiar twinkle in his eye. "How about another date?"  
  
"I don't know, Yami," I said with a fake frown. "Last time we went out, Grandpa wasn't very happy that we stayed out till elleven on a school night. And he was further not happy when he found out that we were at a club."  
  
Yami had a fake expression of hurt.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he trust me?" he asked.  
  
"Well...no."  
  
Yami didn't seem fazed at all, but had a small smile upon his lips.  
  
"I can tell when your playing with me," he teased, and my frown cracked and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You're right, I am teasing, but he still wasn't happy when we came home from a club. I mean, in his days, clubs consisted of strippers, and acholics, and such."  
  
"I see his concern, but he should know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Unless your drunk," I pointed out, rolling my eyes, and Yami folded his arms.  
  
"I do not drink."  
  
"..."  
  
"Maybe beer, but that's all!" he protested and I laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Yami. I was kidding when I said no. Grandpa does trust you, and holds you responsible."  
  
"Lucky me," he said sarcastically, but smiled. "So is it a yes or a no?"  
  
"Okay," I said. "But where are we going this time?"  
  
"Burger Balooza and to a movie."  
  
I nodded, though deep inside was disappointed.  
  
I mean, shouldn't he remember what today was?   
  
That today was the anniversery in when we first met?  
  
Though...it isn't much to remember since I was scared of him and though him a dork back then. (^^ Hee...hee..hee...-- sigh)  
  
Drama I volenteered for stage manager again, and Yami had the lead role in the new play When At Sea.   
  
Now before I go on, me and Yami had made a deal with each other that nobody would know of our relationship, but our friends, so we try our hardest not to seem homosexual.  
  
  
  
But I admit, it is hard.  
  
Since the female students think he's single, they go for him, and I get jealous.   
  
But on the other hand, Yami has quite a temper when a girl even talks to me. (laugh)  
  
Quite amusing.  
  
Anyway, so we started our first day of school in figuring out who played what, and who would be best for it.  
  
I was getting quite flustered as I watched all the females, except a few, flirt with _my_Yami, and I grew even more flustered when he flirted back.  
  
I think he was making me jeolous on purpose, or it could be sweet revenge when I was talking to Miho and let her hold my hand while we were walking down the hall.  
  
That really burned him up. (^^0)  
  
When I saw him glancing at me, I only humphed and turned away sharply.  
  
I mean, he forgot our anniversery, and now he was flirting with girls, who does that jerk think he was?  
  
I suddenly stopped and thought about what I just said to myself and laughed, hugging the clipboard close to me.  
  
It reminded me of when I first met Yami.  
  
  
  
Calling him all those names.  
  
'If he ever knew half of what I called him,' I thought with a secret smile and started talking with the teacher.  
  
When that was done, I had gym next, and was rewarded with running two laps.  
  
I hate running. (eeeeeeevviiiiiiiiiiil running....sorry ^^ I'm a bit hyper)   
  
I nearly collapsed, but Yami was there to catch me, and he helped me towards the water fountain, where I nearly drowned myself, gulping down a gallon of water with each sip.  
  
"Kill me now," I murmured, and Yami laughed.  
  
"Sorry, left my hand gun at home," he joked and I weakly slapped him across the arm.  
  
Someone sat heavily beside me and I smiled as I saw Jou there, grinning.  
  
He was covered in sweat, and panting.  
  
"So, wasn't that fun?" he asked and I groaned, making both laughed.  
  
"Say that again and I'll kick your butt...no wait...I'm to tired, I'll have Yami kick your butt," I murmured as I closed my eyes.  
  
"And what makes you think I'd do that for you?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'll disown you."  
  
I heard Yami burst out laughing again.  
  
"I don't think so. Not till you give me back something that's mine," he said as he leaned closer.  
  
  
  
"And what is that?" I asked, curiously, opening my eyes.  
  
"...my heart, my love, my soul," he whispered in my ear, and I smiled as I pushed him away.  
  
"Yami," I said through clenched teeth. "Not in the open where people can see us."  
  
Yami seemed to pout and it was quite a funny site.  
  
"You two better cover it up better or it will be all over the school," Jou warned and we both nodded, but Yami couldn't help, but huggle me close, before letting go to change in the locker room.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
After school ended, I went straight home, and started cracking down on my homework, but my mind was somewhere else.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I though of what we'd do at the movies, then punched myself (not literally! ^^0) and looked back to my work.  
  
I told Grandpa that I'd be out for the rest of the night, and he sadly nodded.  
  
"Grandpa? What's the matter?" I asked in conern.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Yugi, I'm glad you have found friends other then Anzu, but you and Yami seem to be going out late into the night and into morning. It worries me, especially when you came back from that bar..."  
  
"It was a club Grandpa, not a bar!" I protested, and he scowled.  
  
"Same nasty thing," he murmured, and I chuckled.  
  
"And its a school night too. But I know better then to disagree with you," he sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Grandpa, we're just eatting at Burger Balooza and seeing a movie. A friend thing," I said, though I felt my smile stiffen.  
  
Oh was I lieing through my teeth.  
  
And I felt my daily guilt trip rip through my stomach and heart.  
  
I still had to tell Grandpa that I was dating a guy.  
  
He smiled and patted my arm.  
  
"I trust you Yugi," was all he said, and when I was in the other room, I winced as my guilt surged up my stomach and sighed.  
  
"I'll tell him," I murmured as I went up the stairs. "After our date I'll tell him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I pulled on my tight black shirt, and black leather pants, with a silver belt with a huge buckle in the front.  
  
Then I stuffed my feet in my boots and ran down the stairs when I heard the doorbell and smiled as I saw Yami standing there, helmet tucked under his arm.  
  
  
  
He looked quite dashing, with his buckles leather shirt, blue pants, and black belt, with a huge jacket on.  
  
"Ready?" he asked and I nodded.  
  
"Bye Grandpa!" I shouted before following him outside and hoped on his motorcycle.  
  
It was big red and shiny! (Oooo shiny. ^^ sorry...heh...)  
  
He climbed on and I went behind him, but not till I secured my helmet on, which was pitch black.  
  
"Yami, I can't see," I said.  
  
"Well, its not like there's anything to look at, unless you count me," he teased, and I snorted as I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt the rushing air as the motorcycle was put onto drive.  
  
I rested my head on his back as I felt the air rush by, and before I could think of anything to think about, we stopped and I felt Yami slid off his bike and gripped me by the waist and gently set me down before I heard him take off my helmet, and what I saw surprised me greatly.  
  
"Yami, this is not Burger Balooza," I protested, gapping, but the smirk on Yami's face told me that he already knew.  
  
Before me was one of the most fancy restraunts in all of Tokyo!   
  
He took my hand in his and led me towards the restraunt.  
  
"Name please," said the dressed up waiter.  
  
"Mutou, Yami, reservation for two," he said and we were led through tables of people.  
  
But we stopped at none of the empty tables in the crowd, but went through a velvet curtain that hid the back of the room.  
  
Inside was a huge emtpy room, with a balcony jutting out on the side, and there was a lone table there.  
  
With two wine glasses and one candle.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god," I whispered, and I felt lips press against mine.  
  
"Happy Anniversery Yugi," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, so you did remember," I teased as I was led to my seat, and Yami sat before me, and a huge smile was on his face.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"But how could you afford all this?" I asked with a frown. "Do you need help in paying? Because I could gladly pay half..."  
  
  
  
He silenced me as finger was placed to my lips.  
  
"No, love. I have enough money for everything, and you dont have to help pay a single cent," he said with a smile.  
  
I settled down, and with a signal from Yami, the waiter brought in a plate of sizzling lamb stew, with white bread on the side.   
  
I ate with relish, and once our meal was done, we both split a cheesecake with raspberry sauce.  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" Yami asked, and I smiled.  
  
"Better then ever! This was the greatest surprise that I've ever received."  
  
"Oh, but the surprise isn't over yet," he said slyly, and he got up from his chair and took my hand and led me onto the middle of the empty room.  
  
He made eye contact with the waiter standing beside a boom box and nodded, and with that the music was turned on.  
  
~Lieing in my bed,  
  
Thoughts in my head,  
  
Visions of you,  
  
But I can't get through the nii-ght~  
  
My eyes went wide, and I blushed as I felt Yami place his hand upon my waist and I smoothly placed my hand on his shoulder and we both slow danced.  
  
I closed my eyes as I rested my head upon Yami's shoulder, and I felt him rest his head upon my head.   
  
  
  
~It's just a game of love,  
  
Love,   
  
Lu-ve,  
  
  
  
And even though its hard, baby,  
  
I can never give you up,  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
  
I can't live without your love toniiiiiight,  
  
And its you that I adore,  
  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiide,  
  
Of you,  
  
  
  
So I got in the car,  
  
But I didn't get far,  
  
Because the radio played every song that I sang with you,  
  
Yesterdays gone,  
  
And it may be true,  
  
And you know I would never get over you,  
  
  
  
Its just a game of love,  
  
Love,  
  
Luve,  
  
  
  
And even thought it hurts me, baby,  
  
I can never give you up,  
  
Becasue you're the one I'm dreaming of,  
  
I can't live without your love, toniiiiiiiiight,  
  
And its you that I adore,  
  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiiiiide,  
  
Of you,  
  
You,  
  
You gave me love,  
  
Love gave us hope and strength,  
  
To carry on,  
  
  
  
And You,  
  
You gave me faith,  
  
When I was falling down,  
  
You would bring me up,  
  
My love.  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
  
I can't live without your love, toniiiiiight,  
  
And its you that I adore,  
  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiide.  
  
  
  
Baby, baby.  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
  
I can't live without your love, tonight,  
  
And its you that I adore,  
  
You're the one that I live for, insiiiiiiiide.  
  
Baby, I'm dreaming of you.~  
  
"Dreaming of you," Yami whispered in my ear, and we stopped dancing as the song ended, but we didn't move from out postiotion.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Yami," I whispered.  
  
"No need to thank me. For it should be me thanking you."  
  
I chuckled as he kissed me and once we parted we started for home.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
We both stood inside of the Game shop, and I sighed sadly as I remembered my promise to myself to ease the guilt in my heart.  
  
"What's wrong Koi?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"I just feel guilty. I still haven't told Grandpa about our relationship, and I promised myself that I'd tell him when we returned from out date, but now I'm nervous," I blurted out.  
  
He kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll be right by you Yugi," he whispered and I nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We both went into the kitchen, where Grandpa was sipping coffee and he smiled when I sat across from him.  
  
"Ah back early I see," he said with a grin. "Movie ended up being canceled?"  
  
"No, Yami surprised me with something else," I said with a smile before I turned serious. "Grandpa, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Yugi?" he asked with conern.  
  
"Well...there's something I haven't been telling you and...uh..."  
  
"Go on," Grandpa said slowly and I took a deep breath.  
  
"Yami and I are dating!"  
  
Grandpa frowned.  
  
"Yugi, I think its nothing to be ashamed about with going out on play dates. Its perfectly natural for you and a friend too..." he started but I cut him off.  
  
"No. I mean, we are dating. Yami's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a year now."  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
Slowly Grandpa looked from me to Yami, then slowly got up from his chair and I stared at the tabletop as I listened as his footsteps climbed up the stairs and winced at the slamming of the door.  
  
Tears burst from my eyes and I buried my face in my arms, as Yami gently hugged me to him.  
  
"Its alright," he whispered.  
  
But it wasn't.   
  
Because one of the most important and loved person that I held in my heart hated me!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Mijikai: Woah, this was pretty long for a first chapter...  
  
Yugi: REVIEW!   
  
Yami:....I am appalled.  
  
Mijikai: Good.  
  
Yami: --  
  
Yugi: You look funny like that! Wait. I'm suppose to be mad at you! (stomps off)   
  
Yami: OO Aibou? AIBOU! NOOOOOOO COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!  
  
Mijikai: -.-0 


	2. Win Him Back 2

Mijikai: Sorry for taking so long. School and all.  
  
Yami:...why do I sound like a girl?  
  
Yugi: Hey, I sound like a girl more then you.  
  
Yami: Well it doesn't matter on you since you already look like one...I mean...  
  
Yugi: Thanks a lot! (runs away)  
  
Yami: Shit! (runs after him)  
  
Mijikai: I just think its screwed that they sound like girls. Oh sorry, ignore us, we were just discussing about the Yugioh Movie. Ignore us and read on!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Entry Two  
  
Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.  
  
I groaned as my eyes fluttered open and winced as the bright light from my skylight hit my eyes and curled up tighter, hiding my face inbetween my knees.  
  
Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep bee-slam!  
  
I jumped, and my head whipped around and saw a grumpy looking Yami, glaring at the alarm clock and swearing under his breath.  
  
"Damn fucking alarm clock," Yami hissed as he settled back down and I blushed as his arms tightened around my waist.  
  
  
  
'What's Yami doing here?' I wondered before it all rushed back to me and I burst into tears again.  
  
After Grandpa had left, Yami had carried me to bed and held me till I fell asleep, but I hadn't expected Yami to sleep with me.  
  
Yami must have heard me cry, because I immediately felt arms around me and shushing noises, with soft kisses on my cheek.  
  
"Shhhh, it will be alright koi," he whispered. "I promise."  
  
I only nodded in response, and sniffed again before I looked up at him in his loving gaze.  
  
"Hey Yami, thanks."  
  
  
  
"Anything for you," he said with a smile as he kissed me upon my brow.  
  
"By the way," I added on as I slipped out of his arms and wiped my eyes. "You didn't have to sleep over."  
  
"Well...uh..." he murmured while blushing, which made me crack up. "I...fell asleep too."  
  
"Well, that explains alot," I teased and he scowled at me before I disappeared out of my room to take a shower.  
  
Once both of us showered and dressed for school we both hurried out of the house, me not seeing my Grandpa anywhere, and towards the train.   
  
A smile touched my lips as we stepped on, but it immediately dropped as a loud blast of music almost deafened my ears.   
  
Yami snarled as he clapped both hands over his ears and glared towards the back of the train.  
  
I followed his glare and saw, to my horror it was Sosoji!   
  
Sosoji was a big student with a pointy kind of hair style that jutted out with bushy black side burns.   
  
He usually grabs someone to sell tickets to his concerts (which our awful. Trust me you'll wind up like this @___@) and you have to listen the whole way through.   
  
I, unfortunately, have listened to his concerts twice in the past and hope never to experience them again.   
  
Unfortunately, that seemed unlikely.  
  
I squeaked and hid behind Yami, or at least tried to, but unfortunately there was an emergency stop and I was thrown more towards Sosji, whose eyes snapped open and sneered down upon me.   
  
All I could really do was gulp.  
  
"Why hello Yugi," he said with a huge smile that was defintely not friendly. "Its been a while since you've heard my beautiful voice."  
  
"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I guess."  
  
"Ah yes. Its been all summer since I was able to portray my voice in any concert, and I want you to sell these tickets to people for 2000 yen each! And if you don't sell them...you'll know what will happen," he said and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Uh...yeah," I said while I twitched nervously and slowly took the tickets and stuffed them in my coat pocket.  
  
At that same moment, Yami was able to push through the crowd of people and grabbed my wrist firmly before pulling me as far as possible from Sosji.  
  
"You okay Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," I mumbled as I started to worry.  
  
Nobody in the whole school would want to go to one of Sosji's concerts...except the Freshmen....no, I couldn't do that to them.   
  
That would be awful!  
  
I sighed again, unhappily, and knew I had to cope with asking the other older grades, since it wasn't fair to sell one to a freshmen who didn't know about Sosoji.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted and I pratically jumped as I dropped my Math book.  
  
"Yami, don't do that!" I pratcally snapped, and immediately softened as I saw his hurt expression. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about!" I reasured and slipped my hand under the desk and squeezed his hand.  
  
A half smiled adorned his lips, but we immediately parted when our sensei came in.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is it a date?" asked one of those 'I'm a slut' girls, as she fluttered her heavily masscara eyes at _my_ Yami.   
  
He only smirked, which made her swoon.  
  
"I'd be honored with a date with you, but I'm afraid I'm going to be busy for a while."  
  
There was a lot of awws in his fan club and I had to hide a snicker.  
  
'Now where did I put my pen?' I thought as I searched in my pocket, eyeing the prop I was sketching and froze as I felt the paper of Sosoji's tickets.   
  
I slowly pulled them out and stared at them sadly.  
  
Who would ever want to buy them?  
  
"Ooooo, looks like Sosoji's got you again Mutou!" came a voice and I looked up to see one of our lights people looking down on me.  
  
"Yeah I know," I muttered as I stuffed them into my pocket. "Want one?"  
  
"You nuts! I'd rather do homework then listen to his voice! Tough break Mutou."  
  
I groaned and hid my face in my hands.  
  
What was I going to do.  
  
After class was over I was still bruding over the pradicament while we were playing vollyball and ended up having the ball fly into my face.  
  
"You alright there Mutou!" came an unconcerned shout.  
  
Before I could preply I felt someone prop me up and shake me gently.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi. You alright?" came the voice of Yami.  
  
"Yes of course, though my face does sting."  
  
Yami nodded in understanding and helped me up, and tried perswaying me to sit out for a while but I refused.  
  
"I'll be alright, trust me. I've had worse then being hit by a vollyball," I said with a smile and speak of the devil.  
  
The ball hits me in the back of the head and I fell forward in a daze.  
  
I groaned as I rubbed the back of my throbbing head and hastily grabbed Yami's offered hand, and let him drag me towards the bench.   
  
In concern, Jounouchi also kneeled before me and held up his fingers.  
  
"Yug, how many fingers am I holding?" he asked.  
  
I blinked several times.  
  
"Forty?"  
  
Jounouchi facefaulted as did Yami.  
  
"Yug, I'm serious!" he shouted then held them up again.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I can see perfectly fine Jou. You're holding up two fingers and no the room is not spinning and I'm not seeing double."  
  
"Phew, well that's a relief," Jounouchi sighed.  
  
"Jounouchi! Mutou! Back into the game!" barked the Gym teacher suddenly, giving us all heart failure. "You alright there Yugi!"  
  
"He got hit with the ball, Sensei!" Yami shouted back.  
  
"Sit out for a while, but that does not excuse you two!" she said with a scowl.  
  
"Alright!" Jou shouted back. "Later Yug."  
  
"Koi?" Yami whispered. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
I blushed waving my hands frantically in front of me.  
  
"Of course, Yami! A lot of people get injured all the time! Don't worry about me!" I said with a smile which finally convinced him enough to continue with his game.  
  
I sat there for a while, waiting for the pain to subside before I picked myself up and joined my team who were sitting out, waiting for their turn to play again.  
  
(~*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(*~(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*  
  
Finally, when the day ended, I was mumbling to myself, staring at the tickets in my hands, when they were suddenly plucked out of my hands.  
  
"What are these?" Yami asked, a teasing smirk upon his face.  
  
"Yami give them back!" I shouted trying to reach for them, but couldn't because Yami was fricken taller then me!  
  
"I just want to see," Yami said, then frowned. "Whose this Sosoji and why do you have tickets to his concert?"  
  
I tried my best to look innocent, but a smile was tugging at my lips as I could almost feel the jeolousy burning from Yami.  
  
Yami's face was strained as he tried to be calm, but some sort of growl was escaping his pursed lips, and there was some sort of fire in his eyes.  
  
But what hinted me the most of his anger, was he was scrunching the tickets in a tight fist. (--0 typical)  
  
I placed a hand on his fist and gently pried the poor tickets out of Yami's grip.  
  
"Shosoji is just a guy who is a senor now and he gives live concerts at a karioke bar. You pay of course, and...sometimes he grabs people to sell tickets for him," I explained to sooth my poor Yami, but then I felt a lump in my throat. "Unfortunately I couldn't find anybody and I didn't have the heart to ask the fresh men. He's awful Yami. Terrible."  
  
"Then I'll buy one," Yami said firmly, and started searching his back pack.   
  
"Yami don't!" I shouted quickly. "Going to one of his concerts is pure torture!"  
  
Yami stopped rummaging and peered at me with intense voilet eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Yugi. How do you know it's so awful?" he asked in a calm voice.  
  
My mouth only flapped open and shut.  
  
"Well then, he might not be so bad after all," he concluded, rummaging again. "How much are those tickets?"  
  
"Yami don't," I pleaded and he looked at me again. "Yami, I know because I've been forced to his concerts twice. I didn't like it, and neither does anybody else."  
  
I countes slowly backwards to ten before Yami went off.  
  
"HE WHAT!? THAT LITTLE FUCKEN BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'LL BE SO SORRY FOR...!"  
  
"Sorry for what? And I certaintly hope you aren't talking about me," came a slow voice and Yami whirled around, only to bump into Seto.  
  
"Oh, its you," Yami said in a dull voice and I laughed as Seto gave him a look.  
  
"Is that anyway to say hello to your cousin?"   
  
"Okay, hello. How's hell?"  
  
"...you're not a greeting person."  
  
"Only to you my older cousin."  
  
I waited patiently before the two's serious, bord, serene expressions shattered with their laughter and they both thumped each other on the back with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Oh god, that was, what, three minutes?" Yami asked as he checked his watch.  
  
"A world record!"  
  
"Anyway, no we were not talking about you, Seto," Yami said firmly, and his happy expression dropped. "We were talking about Shosoji, a bastard that sings like a banshii and has forced (hisses so low no one but the three of us can here) _my_ koi (Back to normal) Yugi to one of his concerts. And I was just about to find him and pummel his guts inside out."  
  
"Not the most appitizing picture to think about," Seto commented dryly, and slipped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Yami shouted after us.  
  
"Somewhere where your burning anger and jeolously won't scorge us," Seto teased and I laughed as Yami humphed behind us.  
  
"So any problems?" Seto asked me politely and I shook my head.  
  
"Not much for you to worry about Seto, but thanks," I said with a smile. "Ack!"   
  
A blush creeped up into my cheeks as Yami hugged me against him and away from Seto, his arm firmly around my waist.  
  
"Back off mellon head, he's mine and you know it!" Yami shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can find someone better then _your_ lover, no offense Yugi," he added quickly.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Good, because then you can leave _my_ lover alone and go bug yours," Yami grumbled, then stopped before reaching into his pocket and counting the paper money he had in his hand. "How much was a ticket Yugi?"  
  
"Uh..." I tried to protest but he shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I'd rather go then see you get into to trouble," Yami said simply. "Now how much."  
  
I bowed my head in defeat.  
  
"2000 yen."  
  
"Greedy bastard," Yami growled. "So, when's the concert?"  
  
"Tonight," I answered sadly.  
  
"Here," Seto suddenly said and two thousand yen was in my palm with a ticket in Seto's. "I'll come too."  
  
"But..." I stuttered.  
  
"And don't forget me!" came a shout that scared the shit out of me.  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"Yami's one of my best friends, and I won't let him go alone, and so are you and I won't see you get in trouble."  
  
"Actually he won't be alone, he'll have me," Seto insisted, and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.   
  
"How comforting."  
  
Seto pursed his lips but didn't say a word.  
  
"Well...actually...I'm going too," I spoke up.  
  
"But Yugi, the reason I'm buying one is so you don't have to go!" Yami protested, and I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, but all the people Shosji sends to sell tickets have to automatically go or get pummeled, even if they sell all their tickets."  
  
Yami snorted.  
  
"Well, I'm definitely going then," he said with a nod.  
  
"So," Seto said suddenly. "Are you going on the train with Yugi, or do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"I'll be on the train, see ya there," Yami said and he slipped his hand in mine pulling me towards the train station.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Yami?" I asked uneasily and Yami chuckled.  
  
"Anything for you koi."  
  
"And that's what concerns me," I sighed and he laughed again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
When I came home, Grandpa was there, sweeping outside, staring hard at the concrete.  
  
"Uh...Hi Grandpa," I said cheerfully and received a grunt in response.   
  
"I...I'll be gone tonight..." I started and Grandpa glanced at me with emotionless eyes.  
  
"With Yami?" he asked in a voice I've never heard him use before.  
  
Deep and eerie, with a bit of deadness on the edge.  
  
"And my two other friends," I added quietly and he nodded, turning back to his sweeping.  
  
I quickly went inside and up to my room, throwing myself onto my bed and sobbed.  
  
It hurt, it really did.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Night came to soon for my likeing and found myself walking towards the karioke bar, where I, of course, payed and sat down heavily on a coach with Shosji standing on stage in his elvis costume.   
  
I waited for several minutes, then became nervous when nobody came.  
  
"Yugi," Shosoji said quietly and angrily, and before I knew what was happening, he was attacking me. "What did I tell you about those tickets!"  
  
"I...I...I," I stammered but then the door burst open.  
  
"Leave him alone Sosoji!" came a sharp bark that sent relief through me. "He has gotten you an audience, so leave him alone and start your singing!"  
  
Sosoji let go and I fell heavily back onto the coach while he was observing his audience.  
  
Yami stood in front, eyes narrowed, eyebrows contraced downward, and what seemed to be a snarl on his lips.  
  
Seto was right behind Yami, looking around the room with no intreast at all.  
  
Jounouchi was well...mummbling to himself, munching on a sandwich.  
  
Sosoji grinned and took his place back on stage and Yami was seated beside me, legs crossed and arms folded, glowering at the man on stage, and Seto did the same on another coach near by while Jounouchi sat, almost sprawled, on my other side, still chewing on his sandwhich that was...dripping...cheese?  
  
"Jou, what are you eatting?" I asked.  
  
"Pizza sandwich."  
  
"Ewwwwwww! Gross!" I shouted, which made Jou grin.  
  
"That's exactly what the cousin's said."  
  
Suddenly, there was an ear splitting ring and we all looked up to see Ssosji turning the volume to max.  
  
"LET'S START WITH MY FAVORITE!" came the booming voice on the mic. "LET'S GO!"  
  
I think we all screamed in pain, but I couldn't tell since my own voice was drowned out with the volume, but I did know I was screaming since my mouth was open and I felt vibration in my throat.   
  
'H...he can't be human!' I thought as I clutched my ringing ears and gritted my teeth.  
  
Finally the song ended.  
  
"YOW! THAT MADE ME SHIVER! NOW TIME FOR OUR NEXT SONG!!!" he shouted and started singing again.  
  
  
  
I felt sweat roll down my face and my head hurt so badly I thought it was going to split.  
  
My head sunk to in between my knees and stayed there, covering my ears and sqeezing my eyes shut.   
  
Something grabbed me and my left ear was being pressed against something, and a larger hand was helping to cover my right ear.  
  
I pried my eyes open and saw Yami.  
  
His face had the expression of pain as he clenched his jaw and a grimace upon his lips.   
  
His right eye was completly shut, but his left was cracked open looking at me, concern and pain in the dephs of his eyes.  
  
"Yugi," he said, though I only read his lips before he gasped in pain and hugged me tightly.  
  
'He's...he's sacrificing his hearing for me,' I realized with wide eyes, as tears started running down my face, and I felt the intense breathing as my ear was squashed against his chest, but it did help block out the sound. 'He's using one hand to hold me against him, and the other to help cover my exposed ear. Oh Yami!'  
  
The song ended, and Sosoji grinned at all of us, nastily, but Yami did not move his position, in face, he tightened his grip.  
  
"Yami?" I asked in concern, and paniced as I saw the petrified expression on his face. "Yami!"  
  
"I...I can't hear anything," he whispered and dismay washed over me.  
  
Seto was beside him immediately, while I hugged him tightly, crying.  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
"Yami!" Seto shouted in his ear. "Can you hear me!"  
  
"Seto!" Yami shouted back, with fear. "Vagually!"  
  
Seto sighed with relief, and smiled down at me.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Yugi. In time his hearing will come back. If he hadn't been able to hear me, then he might have gone deaf."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Just give it a day or so and he'll be back to normal," Seto reasured.  
  
I sighed with relief, when something hit me and pulled out of Yami's grip.  
  
"Jounouchi!" I shouted.  
  
"OKAY FOLKS NOW FOR ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES!"   
  
"No!" Seto shouted.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"  
  
"I SAID NO YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" Seto shouted.  
  
I scrambled towards Jounouchi and shook him.  
  
  
  
His form was sprawled on the ground, and he did not seem consious.  
  
"Jou! Jou!" I shouted but received no response.  
  
I looked back up at Seto who was giving Sosoji the finger, and kneeled beside me, hauling Jounouchi onto his back.  
  
"I'll carry the puppy, you can guide Yami."  
  
"Okay," I said and went back to Yami, who was confused, and pulled him up.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"   
  
"Watch me!" Seto shouted and slammed the door behind him. "Agorant bastard. Here, I'll take Yami with me, you go on home."  
  
"But..." I was about to protest, but Seto cut me off.  
  
"I can guide Yami home and don't worry he'll be a bit better tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"But Jounouchi..."  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
I stared before I facefaulted.  
  
"How can he sleep through that!" I shouted.  
  
"I have no idea," Seto muttered with the shake of his head.  
  
Jounouchi snorted in response.  
  
"No, my pizza! Mine I say! Seto why are you dressed like a pizza?" Jounouchi mumbled in his sleep and Seto sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll be sure to ask him about that when he wakes up," he muttered to himself. "See you Yugi."  
  
I nodded but before I left, I felt someone grab my elbow and looked back to see Yami.  
  
He kneeled before me and touched my ears, and cocked his head sideways, concern in his eyes.  
  
I smiled at his concern for me, and pointed to my ears and made the okay sign.  
  
He smiled in relief, and pecked me on the lips before I departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Please review! And those who like the Yugi/Yami couple, enjoy these chapters, for soon...I shall mess with the couples! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :D  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)   
  
Yami: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: (looks at Yami)  
  
Yami: (looks at Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (leaves)  
  
Yami: ;_;   
  
Mijikai: --0 


	3. Win Him Back 3

Mijikai: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying them!  
  
Yami: Am I deaf?  
  
Mijikai: No.  
  
Yugi: Is he dumb?  
  
Yami: :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Three  
  
All I could really do was look up at Yami in concern once in a while as we walked towards the school.  
  
He only smiled down in response.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes. I recovered quite nicely last night and can hear again."  
  
I chuckled as I latched onto his waist and nuzzled him playfully.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wondering...how about a picnic lunch on Sunday? Just you and me sitting by the pound in the park?" Yami asked with a smile and I nodded eagerly.  
  
"Sounds great! I'd love too! But...don't you think we should invite the others?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"........"  
  
(-_____-)  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"...well...I just wanted to catch up a bit since I was gone all summer doing jobs."  
  
I smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"Okay, just the two of us, and nobody else."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days flew by fast, and before I knew it, Yami and I were both holding hands, walking through Domino Park.  
  
Yami carried the big picnic basket that I had brought, and I had the blanket tucked under my arm.  
  
"This way, koi," Yami said and gently pulled me off the path and through some parted bushes to reveal the pond and grassy area.  
  
We both agreed on a spot that was under a big sakura tree, and I spread out the blanket as Yami started unpacking the food.  
  
I chuckled as Yami's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets as he stared at all the food laid out.  
  
"Koi, I don't think we need this much food," he teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Better more then less," I said wisely and bust out laughing as Yami tackled me, tickling my sides.  
  
"Okay, Yami! Stop!" I shouted while laughing, and finally got away from his grasp, panting. "Let's eat before the bugs get to it."  
  
Yami agreed and we both dug in.  
  
It turned out we only ate half of what I packed and left the rest inside the basket, tightly latched.  
  
Yami stretched, yawning, while leanign back onto the sakura tree and patted his full stomach.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to eat for days," he said.  
  
"Ha!" I laughed as I rolled up the blanket and stuffed it into the basket, before re-latching it. "That's what you say till you get hungry for dinner."  
  
Yami snorted, and closed his eyes.  
  
I smiled warmly as I watched him doze, and stretched myself, when an idea hit me.  
  
I edged near the water and pulled off my shoes, then I chucked my shirt, before I jumped into the water and surfaced.  
  
The water felt nice and cool upon my skin and I felt alive, more then ever.  
  
I started splashing around, playing, swimming, and diving.  
  
When I became tired, I paddled back to shore and quietly walked towards the now sleeping Yami.  
  
I stood beside him, and smiled down at him, and decided I best let him sleep, so I turned, about to find a different spot to dry off in the sun, when hands suddenly grabbed around my waist, and pulled me down.  
  
A yelp of surprise came from my throat, and my nerves were on edge.  
  
But they soon calmed when my head was guided to a lap and fingers stroaked my wet hair.  
  
"Yami," I complained while laughing. "I'm all wet."  
  
"So? Doesn't matter to me. Wet or dry, I want you by my side."  
  
I blushed, and closed my eyes as I snuggled down more into his lap.  
  
'Yami.'  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
I shifted my position so I could see him more clearly, and noticed how mysterious he was being.  
  
"What?" I asked with a smile, turning over so the back of my head was now in his lap.  
  
His left hand moved towards his pocket and what came out was a silver ring.  
  
My eyes widened as I plucked the ring from his fingers and studied it even closer.  
  
A heart was engraved upon it with the words 'koi' in the middle of it.  
  
I slipped it upon my right hand's ring finger and smiled upon it as I held it up.  
  
"Its beautiful Yami, thank you."  
  
Yami leaned down and his soft lips brushed mine.  
  
"I love you more then anything in this world, Yugi. And I'm afraid I can't express my happiness or love one hundred percent completely, but I can express it a little bit at a time till someday I can give you the untlimate proof on how much you mean to me."  
  
"You make me feel so guilty," I sighed, and looked away. "You give me everything. And it seems like I give you nothing in return."  
  
"That's not true, Yugi," Yami protested as he moved my face twoards him again. "All I ask in return, is for you to be there for me. For you to love me, and to be my side. That is all I ask."  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I rose up, and hugged Yami tightly, and he hugged me back just as tightly.  
  
"I love you so much Yami. And you've made me so happy."  
  
"And you've done the same for me. Funny how things turned out after what it was like between us back long ago," Yami chuckled.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Yes funny indeed," I agreed.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The next day, Yami and I both met at the train station and talked silently, jeering at each other in some past situations, and laughed over stupid things we've ever fought about.  
  
We were joined by our two other friends, Jou and Seto, who had both gone to the Tag Team Duelist Tornament.  
  
"Seto, why is your voice so raspy?" I asked in concern when we were talking outside of the school.  
  
Seto only chuckled.  
  
"It's from yelling at the Dog so much at the tornament," Seto said with a grin and Jou scowled.  
  
"I know," Jou muttered with irritation. "Do this do that, no you're doing it wrong you dog. Moran don't do that! Idiot!" Jou imitated in a high voice.  
  
Seto bopped him on the head.  
  
"Don't insult me monkey."  
  
"See!"  
  
Yami and I both laughed but our fun was quickly cut off as the bell rang, and had to depart.  
  
Once we came into the classroom, we immediately sat down in our seats, and waited patiently for the Sensei to arrive.  
  
As I waited, the memory of the picnic came to my mind, and I became lost in the blistful time, unconsiously rubbing the silver ring on my finger.  
  
"Class!" Sensai suddenly shouted.  
  
The shout nearly made me shout out, but I only jumped, blushing a little in embarrassment, hoping no one noticed.  
  
"We have a new student that will be joining our class. Please welcome...Marik Ishtar."  
  
I blinked as I saw a young blond haired boy enter the classroom.  
  
He wore the uniform we all boys wore, and had tanned skin (like Yami) so I assumed he was from Africa or something.  
  
His eyes were a light purple and he seemed friendly as he grinned at the class, especailly in the back.  
  
'I wonder why?' I thought curiously and glanced back.  
  
Jeolousy flared up within me when I realized he was mostly smiling at my Yami!  
  
My teeth ground and forced myself to breath slowly to sooth my temper.  
  
'Don't kill the new guy, don't kill the new guy, don't kill the new guy,' I chanted over and over into my head.  
  
"Yugi Mutou!"  
  
"Yes!" I shouted in surprise, and blushed as I heard laughter and the look my sensai gave me.  
  
"Please be seated Ishtar-san," my sensai said dully and I stared at my desk as I heard Marik's footsteps approach me and heard the thud as he sat down.  
  
"Now class turn your pages to 123."  
  
"Are you related to Yami?"  
  
I blinked in surprise and looked up to meet Marik's eyes.  
  
They were filled with curiousity and innocence, but in the very back I could see something else but couldn't place it.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," he said simply and turned back to the bord.  
  
I stared at him for a couple of seconds, before turning also and started listening to what the sensai had to say.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
When first break rolled around, I noticed Yami slowly rose from his seat and strode towards me, ignoring Marik completely.  
  
"Hey Yugi, god I'm glad class is over, how about you?" he asked, but I noticed his eyes sometimes adverted towards Marik, who was staring at him with a frown.  
  
"Uh...yeah...say Yami, this is Marik. I assume you know each other since he certaintly knows you," I said smoothly, curious to know about their relationship.  
  
(I know it was selfish of me but come on! I'm a desperate homosexual boy who has finally found someone to love me! So sue me! Wait...I take that back, don't sue me. I'm trying to save up for a car.)  
  
Yami seemed very uncomfortable but Marik answered for both of them.  
  
"Well, Yami and I were friends back in Egypt, but moved without me knowing, and for some reason is not talking to me," Marik answered.  
  
Yami went red in the face.  
  
"What the fucken hell do you mean you have no idea!? I moved because of you dumbass!"  
  
Marik frowned, but before he could retort back, Yami pulled me away from him and towards the other side of the class.  
  
"Yami," I said gently, and winced as his grip became tight. "Yami, your hurting me."  
  
He froze, and quick as lightning released me, and snatched my elbow, examing the red mark upon my wrist.  
  
His eyes became sad, and looked away from me.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its alright. But Yami...don't you think you should at least talk to Marik-san?" I asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because he humiliated me, forced me to move to Japan. But..." he trailed of softly and smiled at me. "on the other hand...I wouldn't have met you."  
  
I blushed but took his hand gently.  
  
"Yami, I think you should talk to Marik. If you two were friends, then you two should stay friends."  
  
"Yugi...you don't understand," he said darkly and my calmness snapped a bit.  
  
"Well, how do I understand when you haven't even the sense to tell me!" I snapped, pulling away from him.  
  
Yami became quiet before he dropped heavily in an empty desk.  
  
"Marik and I were friends, good friends, but you see...I was homosexual back then too, and fell in love with him. I confessed my feelings to him, but he only laughed in my face and told the whole school about me. I couldn't live it down so moved when the Kaiba's offered hospitality."  
  
I was quiet as I prosessed all this information, before I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"I still say you should talk to him. I mean...don't you think its kind of strange that he came to Japan and tries to offer friendship when he was a complete jerk to you long ago? And he says he doesn't have a clue why, which could be a further explanation of misunderstanding," I explained.  
  
Yami blinked at me, before he smiled and placed a hand upon my head.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, koi."  
  
I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"I'm only stating the obvious. So, will you talk to him after school? You can speak to him in the hallway when deserted, and I'll meet you after, since I have cleaning duty after school."  
  
"Okay, but only because you convinced me."  
  
~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)  
  
Yami continued to ignore Marik through out the next two periods, but finally went up to him at lunch, growling they needed to talk after school in the hall when it was empty.  
  
Marik readily agreed, and I smiled.  
  
Finally, after school, Yami and Marik were in the hallway, and I was sweeping the floor clean while Jou and Honda washed the windows.  
  
'I hope Yami's going to be alright,' I thought and brought the silver ring to my lips.  
  
A hollar from Jounouchi made me smile as he came towards me, dragging Honda along.  
  
I winced at Honda's glare but kept my smile up.  
  
"Done with the windows already?" I asked, and Jounouchi only shrugged.  
  
"Of course! Honda and I make a good cleaning team!" Jounouchi said proudly, grinning widely.  
  
Honda only snorted, refusing to look at me as his arms were folded tightly against his stomach.  
  
"Wow, I wish I had that kind of talent with a partner. Then I wouldn't have to spend so many minutes just sweeping up the floor!" I said laughing.  
  
Jou chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Ah, we'll help, _right Honda_ ?"  
  
"Yeah, what ever," he grumbled and both grapped a broom and started sweeping with me.  
  
Crash!  
  
I jumped from startlement, and felt faint as I realized the crash came from the hallway.  
  
'Oh god! Have they gotten into a fight!' I thought with panic as I reached for the door. 'If Yami got hurt I would never forgive myself!'  
  
I wrenched the door open, and what I saw made my insides go cold.  
  
Malik was squashed up on the lockers, kissing Yami, hands in his hair, but the thing that made me go cold was that Yami was kissing him back, hands around Malik's waist, and holding him close.  
  
"Oh my god," I whispered.  
  
"Yami!" Jou shouted angrily, and both jumped and parted quickly.  
  
After that, everything was numb.  
  
"Yugi...I..." Yami tried explaining, flushed.  
  
I held up a hand to stop any words, and forced a smile.  
  
"No, no," I said while walking towards them. "I understand completely."  
  
"Yugi please let me...!" Yami was about to say.  
  
"Explain? There's nothing to explain," I said cheerfully, or at least tried too.  
  
I took his hand in mind and held it tightly.  
  
"I'm just glad you actually found someone to your intreast," I said, and slid away from Yami, turning slowly. "Hey, Jou, you mind if you and Honda finish up? I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"Ah, go on ahead Yug," Jou urged and I slowly started walking away.  
  
Tears leaked from my eyes as I curled up my right hand, my ring finger bare.  
  
~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)  
  
As I walked down the street, I heard running footsteps behind me, but did not turn around.  
  
I knew who it was, and I knew what he wanted.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I slowed my pace, refusing to become one of those bimbos who ran away from the situation instead of facing it.  
  
Yami stopped beside me, panting, looking at me with pained eyes.  
  
"Yugi, please, I'm sorry."  
  
"I told you Yami. I'm glad you found the one for you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Yami shouted and I flinched in fear.  
  
He grabbed my shoulders roughly and gave me two rough shakes.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, and...and...shit!" he swore as he turned away from me. "What am I saying? There's no excuse in what I've done. I'm just making up excuses which is making it worse, and it makes me feel even more guilty to see you acting so calm like this instead of bursting into tears like a normal person!"  
  
"So I'm not normal!" I shouted. "Maybe because I'm trying to be strong for myself!"  
  
Yami slowly turned around, and I grimaced as I saw tears trailing down his face.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it with a rough shake to my head and started walking towards the train station, with Yami walking silently behind me.  
  
Once inside the train, I stood there, holding onto a pole, while Yami sat in a seat beside me.  
  
We did not speak.  
  
Suddenly, I felt hands encircling my waist, and tried jerking away but the grip held me fast.  
  
I was pulled towards Yami, and then was sitting sideways in his lap, with his arms wrapped around me.  
  
His face was buried in my neck, and I felt water as he cried.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
I was confused, and numb at the same time, but finally, I just broke down and cried with him.  
  
And we both cried together, in each others embrace.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~  
  
Mijikai: Here's the deal, if I don't get writers block the next chapter should be up a little sooner then this one was. I hope you enjoyed it, though it was a bit sad, but as they say...the plot thickens!  
  
Dun dun duuuuuun!  
  
Yami/Yugi: Oo0  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. Win Him Back 4

Entry Four  
  
There wasn't much for us to say when we got off that train and out of the station, though Yami kept his head down and would't look at me.  
  
As we walked down the street, he stopped, and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going," he said quietly, and headed for the right, but I grabbed his elbow.  
  
I could hear him turn around to look at me, but I refused to look at him, but I did speak.  
  
"Why? I want to know why?" I whispered, and a bunch of sakura leaves started to sprinkle down on us.  
  
I turned to look at him and I felt tears well up, as my throat tightened.  
  
"'Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Yami only stared, stunned, before he could open his mouth to speak.  
  
"We were in the hall, I started shouting at him and asked why he ruined my life. He told me he had no idea what I was talking about, and I told him what happend along time ago. He looked at me, saying he had no idea what I was talking about. Then...I found out that it wasn't Marik I told that I love, but Malik! A guy who just transfered to Egypt from Arabia, and since he had a similar appearance to Marik, I had them mixed up. But I should have seen it, since Malik did look more insane then Marik. Marik...told me he loved me, and that he came all this way to tell me it. Then he kissed me and...it felt right, so I went along," he explained quietly.  
  
My heart hurt.  
  
'It felt right?'  
  
Instead of crying, like I thought I would, I laughed. Oh god I laughed. Anger washed over me and I lost control of my thoughts and my mouth.  
  
I turned away from him, chuckling dryly.  
  
"I get it," my mouth said. "So you were only using me to mend your broken heart, then you get back together with your boyfriend. I get it now."  
  
"Yugi, its not that!" Yami protested, but I shook my head sharply.  
  
"I don't want to here it. I don't want an explaination either, I already heard it. And I don't want to hear that 'I can explain' crap. Because you can't explain it, you love him Yami, and you never loved me, but as a friend. I can understand that, so you don't have to worry. So, goodbye," I said softly and _I_ was about to walk off, but I arms around me stopped me, and I could feel his tears fall upon my cheeks.  
  
"Yugi, please, its not that!" he shouted.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Let me go Yami. You don't love me. Don't worry, I'll pay you back for everything."  
  
"No, Yugi, I did it because I love you."  
  
My heart fluttered as I noticed he didn't use love in the past tense, and I looked up at him.  
  
"Yami, do you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you kiss me?"  
  
Yami stared at me like I had gone nuts, and before he could even speek, I smashed my lips upon his, and he pushed me off.  
  
"Yugi, what...!?" he spluttered, but I only staggered back a couple of steps, and turned my back.  
  
"That proves it Yami, you don't love me anymore," I whispered, as I looked up at the clouding sky, tears running down my cheeks, but I was smiling.  
  
A soft smile touched my lips, though my soul and eyes were crying.  
  
"Yugi, oh god, Yugi..."  
  
"I'll see you Yami, at school, as a friend," I said as I started walking away slowly, leaving him there, stunned.  
  
It wasn't till I was out of his sight that I ran, and ran towards the Kame Game shop.  
  
But I didn't make it.  
  
Thunder boomed as rain drops fell from the sky, and I collapsed in the front of the shop, sobbing.  
  
It wasn't till I felt arms embrace me, that I realized Grandpa was with me, and I embraced him tightly, as I cried.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Oh Yugi, my boy, what happened?" he asked, all the coldness gone from his tone, now filled with concern.  
  
"Grandpa," I whispered as I sniffed and a whole nother tears fell from my eyes, and clung to him tightly. "Yami...he..."  
  
I could just imagine Grandpa's eyes narrow.  
  
"What did he do Yugi? He didn't rape you did he?" He asked.  
  
'If only it were that.'  
  
"No, he...doesn't love me anymore."  
  
There was silence, and I felt Grandpa draw me up and help me in towards the Kame Game Shop, and turn the sign around.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa, you don't have to close up, I..."  
  
"No, this is more important then business," he interupted firmly, as he turned the lights off and lead me towards the living room.  
  
I sat on the couch, my hands clasped together pressed against my lips, as I stared at the table before me.  
  
Water dripped from my hair and clothing, but I didn't notice.  
  
Grandpa handed me a towel and I stripped off my jacket and shirt, as I wrapped the towel around myself.  
  
Next came a cup of hot chocolate, and I sipped slowly as Grandpa sat beside me.  
  
"Now, let's hear it from the beginning."  
  
"Well..." I started as I placed the cup down. "As you know, Yami and I went on dates and steadies, and...he just made me so happy," I whispered as I cried again.  
  
Grandpa's arms wrapped around me and patted me gently on the back, as I cried on his shoulder, like I had done many a times when I was a little boy.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Everything was so perfect, so so perfect, when Marik arrived. Yami's ex-crush from Egypt. They had a talk and...(sob) Oh god, I say them making out! And Yami wasn't even pulling away or anything! And...I know he doesn't love me anymore because...of how he allowed Marik to kiss him so, and only pushed me away."  
  
Now I really broke down and had a flood of tears.  
  
I'm glad I had Grandpa, as he tried to sooth me over, but this only reminded me of Yami, and I cried even harder.  
  
'I wish I never met him!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Grandpa a while to calm me down, then suggested I should take a hot bath and then get some sleep.  
  
I took his advice, and it did make me feel better, but then sadness came crashing towards me again.  
  
I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, letting my misery wash over my heart, when a knock on the door startled me.  
  
It opened and my mouth almost dropped in who I saw.  
  
"Seto!" I shouted almost falling out of bed.  
  
"Yugi," he said, closing the door behind him. "You look cute in those kinds of PJs."  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered. "Um...there isn't anywhere to sit that is very comfortable so, uh, if you don't mind..."  
  
"I don't mind," he said, sitting in my desk chair, and crossing his legs like a business man, posture like one also, except for his expression.  
  
It was the expression of someone concerned for someone else.  
  
"I heard what happened. Yami was a wreck when he told me. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Thanks, I'm fine, Grandpa helped."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey...Seto?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Um...Jou..."  
  
"Oh," he said dully, and leaned back, crossing his arms. "The dueling Monkey."  
  
"Hey, he's a good friend," I scowled.  
  
"I know, I know," Seto said, holding his hands up in defense. "And I have to say, he's one immature kid, but he's okay. Good friend, embarrassed me big time at that tornament, but...he has courage, and great pride. He kept shouting at me not to give up when I thought hope was lost, and we ended up winning that damn tornament."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So you guys think you can...be a bit closer...then friends?" I asked blushing.  
  
Seto flushed, then looked away.  
  
"It wouldn't work Yugi."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"...Well...he isn't my type...and, I'm in love with someone else..."  
  
"Oh," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "So...you aren't gay..."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," Seto said, and I looked up, and blushed he gazed upon me.  
  
"Really? So you do like guys?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can say I'm BI, since I do still like girls, but...there's a certain person I like, and there the same gender as me..."  
  
"Oh, do you mind telling me who?" I asked, though I had the feeling something was coming.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Seto was kissing me!  
  
Once we parted, he gazed at me with loving blue eyes.  
  
"You. Ever since I first saw your face in the library, I had fallen in love with you. I envied my cousin when you were in his possession, and I'm really ticked that he did something like this too you."  
  
"Oh," was all I was able to stammer as I felt his breath on my face.  
  
Seto seemed to realize how close he was and backed away back onto the chair and looked down, face bright red.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to push myself on you like that..." he murmured. "Since you and Yami would probably get back together soon..."  
  
I cut him off as I kissed him, and when we parted he looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore. He hurt me, badly, and proved to me he didn't love me. But now I know someone who can truely love me, you. But...I wonder how long it will last," I whispered as I pulled away and gazed out my window at the rain that was falling. "I wonder how long it will be before you abadone me too."  
  
I felt arms around my shoulders and felt lips press against my cheek.  
  
"Then we shall enjoy our time till that time comes," he whispered in my ear and nodded, smiling.  
  
I was happy again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, I had a surprise waiting for me.  
  
At the very front of the Game Shop was Seto, waiting for me, limo parked and passenger seat wide open.  
  
"Seto...I," I stammered, blushing.  
  
He only shrugged.  
  
"Well, Yami takes the train and you know, I thought it would be hard for you so..."  
  
I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, this will make it much easier."  
  
Seto smiled, ruffled my hair and helped me inside.  
  
Once the door was closed, the limo started, and I yawned, still tired from staying up so late, swallowing up the last of my depression before basking in the thoughts of having Seto there for me.  
  
I slowly guided my head down onto Seto's shoulder and closed my eyes as I leaned towards him, waiting for him to shuffle away, or wrench his shoulder away, but he didn't.  
  
His body stayed relaxed and not even tense.  
  
His arm slipped around my waist as he held me close, and I was in bliss, but...it reminded me of Yami.  
  
How Yami used to hold me like that.  
  
'Stop it Yugi! This is no time to wallow up in the past now! I have Seto...he's the one for me now.'  
  
Once the limo stopped, Seto stepped out, and helped me out as well, and both of us started walking towards the school.  
  
I wanted to hold Seto's hand, but I knew I shouldn't, because I had to keep me being homosexual a secret and I didn't want to ruin Seto's reputation.  
  
Suddenly, I heard voices and I felt my insides freeze as I reconized them and I heard the voices heading towards me.  
  
"Seto," I heard Yami say.  
  
"Yami."  
  
I dared to look up and saw both cousins staring coldly at each other, and I noticed a nice bruise upon Yami's cheek in a hand print.  
  
Marik was behind Yami, looking between the cousins nervously as I was.  
  
"You know Yami," Seto drolled. "Remember how I said I'd find someone better then your lover?"  
  
"Yes," Yami hissed.  
  
"Well I did, and its better then your lover, because..." he paused as he leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Because it _is_ your lover."  
  
Yami snarled like an angery dog, and tackled him to the ground, and both started fighting.  
  
Marik and I both grabbed one of the cousins, and I held Yami back around the waist since I was smaller, while Marik, being taller, grabbed Seto.  
  
"Yami, what do you think your doing!" I pratically shouted.  
  
"Did you just hear what that bastard said!" he shouted at me.  
  
"Yes, and I don't see why you should be mad about it."  
  
He stopped struggling and stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"You and him are a couple!"  
  
"Well, I don't see why that should bother you, Yami Mutou," I said harshly and he winced.  
  
I released him and he staggered a couple of steps, before he glared at me, and did something I would have never guessed he would do in front of me.  
  
He stomped over towards Seto and Marik, grabbed his friend and kissed him, in front of me, and in front of the whole school that was walking to their class rooms.  
  
I humphed as I grabbed Seto.  
  
"I don't see how that's going to hurt me, Yami," I said, as they parted.  
  
"Oh I didn't do it to hurt you," he said nastily. "I did it because I love him."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Say what you want whore," I said, then gasped and clapped both hands over my mouth.  
  
'Did I just...but I didn't...something was controlling me...I think? It didn't feel right...'  
  
"I will, you slut whose GAY!"  
  
Everyone around us stopped and turned to look at us, and my eyes widened.  
  
"Yugi's what?" someone whispered.  
  
"Gay, did he say?"  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"Wow, what do you know."  
  
"And Yami, Marik..."  
  
"A couple."  
  
My eyes watered, so bad.  
  
He told, he told and then it would probably be all over the school by the end of it.  
  
I only shook my head, my tears flying everywhere.  
  
"Yami, you bastard! You fucken bastard! I hate you! And I'm glad that I have someone else besides you!" I shouted before running away into the building.  
  
I heard my name being shouted, but I didn't stop.  
  
But as I ran, I thought I saw someone behind a tree nearby, holding something that shone when hit by the sun.  
  
He looked like Marik, and he grinned at me insanely before it seemed he faded.  
  
Before I could get a better look, I was already in the school building and in the boys bathroom, where I locked myself in and sighed, tears running down my face.  
  
Who ever knew life could be so cruel.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Mijikai: All I have to say is that the people who are patient and wait will receive a special surprise in this story. And I know its sad! I'm starting to feel guilty writing it, but I story always has at least four parts. Humor, Adveture, Angst, and Romance. Try to find the four parts in the story as a challenge. And if you are all going to kill me for making it sad like this...will you except a poster of Chibi Yami and Yugi hugging each other? (Hugs chibi Yugi plushie)  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Win Him Back 5

Mijikai: Thank you so much for all your reviews! They were all so sweet and made me feel special! (Sees Megan with the sharpened knife) OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! (Runs away with Megan chasing her)  
  
Yami: That's no fair!  
  
Yugi: (looks up at Yami) *blink, blink*  
  
Yami:   
  
Mijikai: (while running) Read and enjoy, and please keep all sharp objects out of reviews for safety measures, thank you! ^^m (peace)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Entry Five  
  
If I could forget one thing in my past, it would be that day.  
  
I cried a river, and was swallowed up in my misery, that I didn't notice someone coming into the bathroom, and opening the bathroom stall.  
  
"Yugi?" came Seto's voice.  
  
I looked up with a jolt in my heart, and looked up to see him standing before the stall, concern clearly in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Yami is such a bastard. He told everyone what I am, now, now..." I couldn't finish, and I broke down again.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around me, and I immediately felt my sadness melt, and fell into the embrace, but was a bit surprised when I felt fingers bring my face up, but I refused to look into his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, look at me," Seto whispered and I did.  
  
His long fingers wiped away my tears, then trailed upon my lips.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yugi, please...don't cry. It hurts me to see you like...this," he whispered, and he kissed me.  
  
More tears fell from my lashes, but I did not pull back, because I didn't feel there was any need to.  
  
There was comfort, and love in that kiss, and it eased my hurting heart.  
  
'Why did you do this to my Yami!'  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
I jerked back, looking up, gasping as I saw Jounouchi at the doorway, staring at the both of us with Honda behind him.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!" I shouted in surprise.  
  
Jounouchi's usual optimistic expression was now livid fury, and his face was stained red.  
  
"I thought you were my friend. You knew how I felt about Seto since last year!" he shouted. "You knew I loved Seto but you take him away anyway!"  
  
"You...loved me?" Seto asked, flabbergastered.  
  
Jounouchi gasped as he realized his error, and turned away, blushing deeply.  
  
"Thanks alot, now he knows! I can't face him ever again!" he shouted and ran.  
  
"Jou!" Honda shouted, and ran after him, but not before shooting me a glare that would have killed me dead flat if the term 'if looks could kill' were true.  
  
I slipped down to my knees, and trembled.  
  
"Oh, god, oh, god, what have I done?" I whispered.  
  
Seto was silent, staring at the place Jou had been, before kneeling before me.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, it wasn't your fault. We can't help the way we feel. I'll talk to him after this, but Yugi..."  
  
"No, no, it is my fault. Everything's my fault," I cried.  
  
I felt exactly like Momo Adachi from the manga Peach Girl (and yes I do read that comic book! What? Lots of guys read it, and pretty much for the 'stuff' but I read it for the moral! And Momo's dead hot! Though some boys I know perfer Sae, like Honda, and this other guy, but then again, some guys agree with me, like Yami, Seto, Jou, and... ^^....eh...how about I continue?).  
  
"I wish I was dead."  
  
"NO!" Seto shouted, and I looked up, startled. "Don't ever say that, don't you dare even think about it!"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"I love you Yugi, I don't want you to let go."  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"Seto!" I shouted, embracing him tightly.  
  
"Shhhhhh, its alright Yugi. What ever happens, I'll be there for you, and I'll help you when you need support. You understand?"  
  
"(sniff) Yes."  
  
"Good, now lets get to class before we get detention."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ignored Yami and Marik, while I was ignored by Jou and Honda, and nearly burst into tears of relief when the end of the bell rang.  
  
In truth, I was a little excited, despite all that had happened to me that day, because Seto had invited me to go ice skating.  
  
Seto had met me outside of school and we were driven to the ice rink, where we fit our skates and started gliding upon the ice.  
  
I was surprised that Seto could be so graceful upon the ice, despite his tall stature, and laughed when he nearly collided into a wall.  
  
A sigh escaped my lips as I glided slowly upon the ice, embracing the cold that touched my skin and touched my lungs.  
  
It felt so good, to embrace the feeling and smiled as I felt arms grab me, and nearly fell over.  
  
"Seto!" I shouted, hitting him playfully on the head, as he hung on to my waist.  
  
"Hey, you were being to serious out there, when you are suppose to smile," he protested.  
  
And a smile did touch my lips, and I laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright, just stop grabbing me. Someday you are going to grab me, and I'm going to die of heart failure," I joked, poking him on the cheek.  
  
He smirked as he let me go, and slipped his hand in mine, and guided me around the rink, as I held his hand.  
  
It was a nice 'date', just as nice as the one I've had with Yami in the past...  
  
Anway, after skating, we both warmed up by drinking hot cocoa, then sadly had to depart, since he had a meeting to go to.  
  
He kissed my cheek, as the limo parked in front of the game shop, and we said our goodbyes before he left.  
  
I sighed with happiness, before I went inside, only to become face to face with Grandpa.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," I said, with a lop sided smile.  
  
"Yugi? Where were you? I was getting worried, and who was that young man?" he demanded.  
  
I think I was in a dazed state, because I don't really remember hearing much of what Grandpa said, but I do remember staring out where the limo was driving off, and I think I was blushing.  
  
"YUGI!" Grandpa shouted, and I jumped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I watched him sigh and shake his head.  
  
"Don't tell me your dating another guy!"  
  
My cheeks heated, and I turned away.  
  
"I guess your going to stop talking to me now," I mumbled sadly.  
  
"...no, not this time, because now I have come to terms that my little Grandson is growing up."  
  
Surprise flooded my mind as I whirled around and...sweatdropped as Grandpa did a weird grin.  
  
"Wha!? I thought you didn't talk to me because I was _dating_ guys!"  
  
"Hm? Well, I admit I was shocked, but no, I could understand that, the reason I was being so cold was because...well...I couldn't really come to terms that my little Yugi was growing up. I know it was no excuse in speaking coldly, but when ever I see you, I think of that young man that was going to steal you away from me someday. I guess you could say I was jeolous...jeolous that you would be giving you heart to someone else, not to mention a little mad at you, don't ask why because I don't remember," he explained and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You and me have always been pretty tight, ever since you were just a little baby, and you always came to depend on me and everything. You were my world, and the most important person to me, then I see that young man coming along and my percious treasure is moving farther and farther away from me...you understand me?"  
  
I smiled, chuckling lightly, and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Don't worry Grandpa. Just because I'm dating doesn't mean I'll be moving away from you. In fact, I think it would be nice to keep living here if I get married."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! I just got over you dating people, lets not get into marriage yet," Grandpa said, shaking his finger.  
  
"And just think, maybe I might end up with a girl after all, and if you live long enough, you can have _great_ grandchildren!" I said happily.  
  
Grandpa patted me on the shoulder before heading back towards the counter.  
  
"Your giving me heart attacks Yugi. You maybe grown up, but not that much! And heaven forbid, I don't even want to think of more little brats running around the shop," he joked.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Hahahahaha, well, you better get your homework done, don't you have a study session with that Jounouchi kid?" Grandpa asked, and everything came rushing at me.  
  
I gripped my backpack straps tightly, looking away as I hurried towards the back of the shop.  
  
"We're not friends anymore Grandpa. He hates me," I whispered before I scuttled up the stairs and into my room.  
  
I shut the doro silently, before flopping onto my bed and closing my eyes, letting everything run through my head.  
  
First, I had a bad relationship with Yami, then we become boyfriend, and boyfriend, then we break up, then I get together with Seto, and Jounouchi gets pissed at me. What a life.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a flash of pain in my head, and sat up aburtly.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
I winced as something sharp tugged my mind and my face turned towards the window and I staggered towards it, climbing onto my desk, and looked through it.  
  
At the bottom, was a young man, dressed in a sleevless purple shirt, showing his toned muscle bisceps, and tight black pants, completed with black boots.  
  
He wore a cloak with the hood drawn over his head, so I could only see the bottom half of his face, and the wisps of bleached blonde hair.  
  
There was some kind of golden axe in his hand, with a weird eye symbol on it.  
  
'Who is this freak?'  
  
I was going to open my mouth and yell at him, but it would not open.  
  
All I could do was stare at him, while he looked up at me, holding his axe thingy upward, and it...glowed?  
  
I winced again as a fierce pain struck my head.  
  
~Do you know the location of Yami Mutou?~  
  
"Yes," I heard myself say, and I became horrified.  
  
'Is he controlling me? But how!'  
  
~Tell me where he is~  
  
"Why?" I asked, being in control, but I felt myself drifting away.  
  
It was a weird sensation, like I was pushed back a bit and there was a dazed coat around my mind, but the deep inside was still consious, and panicing.  
  
~No, questions! Just tell me where he lives!~  
  
"N-no," I struggled, clutching my head tightly.  
  
I saw a sneer appear upon the strangers mouth, and he raised the axe thing even higher, and it shone brightly.  
  
A cry of pain escaped my lips, as spears of pain stabbed at my mind.  
  
~Tell me where he is! You can not fight me for long!~  
  
"W-why do you w-w-want to k-know?" I grunted.  
  
~I will find him, then I shall kill him!~  
  
The words struck me with a hard blow, and my struggle became even more violent.  
  
"No, I won't let you!" I shouted.  
  
~You will do as I say!~  
  
Unbearable pain struck my head, and I screamed.  
  
I admit I screamed, not a high pitched one like some boys, normal.  
  
Suddenly, the pain was cut off, and I felt myself swaying, and falling, but before I fell, I remember seeing someone...someone tackle the stranger.  
  
That someone was familiar.  
  
Short, star fish shaped hair, that forever frown...who could it be?  
  
Yami?  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`  
  
'Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Bad head ache, must be a hang over. But wait, I don't drink, and I've never had that kind of stuff my whole life...something smells good, it smells like...hmmm cinnamen, mixed with lotus. Who smells like this, I know this. Its not Grandpa, he has a more musty smell...YAMI!'  
  
"YAMI!" I shouted as I bolted up, and there he was, right there.  
  
He was sitting in my desk chair, reading my Peach Girl manga, and glanced my way to show he heard me.  
  
"Who ever knew you were such a pervert," he said calmly, as he flipped the page back so I could see the picture of when Momo found herself naked in a bed.  
  
I flushed, and reached over, snatched the book out of his hands and slammed it on my desk.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Yami wore a stunned expression, then a cruel smirk coated his lips.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't take the humiliation that I found about about your comic books? Besides, I'm surprised you even read this crap..." he started to say, but I cut him off, as I hugged the manga to my chest tightly.  
  
"I just became found of the series, and do you know why? Because Momo Adachi is just like me. I feel she was and I are in the same boat with both our love lifes. But I know she will find her happy ending, and it gives me hope that I will find my happy ending. So now that you know, get out! And don't you ever SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
Yami stared at me for a moment, then got up, and headed towards the door, but before he left he turned, meeting my gaze.  
  
"You know, the reason why I was here in the first place, was because I was checking up on you to see if you were okay," he said quietly, before he left.  
  
I sat there, staring at the closed door, then sproated a big sweat drop.  
  
"What the heck...was THAT!? What's he getting at? Did he think it would make me respect him more?"  
  
A frown and pout spread over my face as I thought, then screwed it.  
  
My head still hurt and I wanted to sleep.  
  
'But who was that stranger who wanted to kill my...I mean Yami?'  
  
My eyes slowly closed as Yami's lingering scent filled my senses and I sigh escaped my lips.  
  
I snuggled onto the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After the incident, Grandpa had been watching me like a hawk (which was creepy) and Seto had been going almost everywhere with me.  
  
"From now on Yugi, I'm going to be with you, and when I find that creep who hurt you, I'll punch his lights out," he had said.  
  
It had already been two weeks, but they both still act like it happened yesterday.  
  
Speaking of Seto, for some reason, no matter how many dates and outings I went on with him, I still...didn't feel the bond I had had with Yami and it worried me.  
  
No matter how many times we kissed, or said we loved each other...it didn't feel real.  
  
Seto's words of love and kisses had felt half real and half true, like he was hiding something from me.  
  
That hurt me and I couldn't help feeling depressed one particular day, and went out for a walk at Domino park.  
  
It was becoming cold and I knew winter was just around the corner, and drew up my school jacket closer up.  
  
'Maybe I should have worn that scarf,' I thought as I strode down the dirt road.  
  
"Jounouchi, listen, I really do feel that way."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
I stopped and stared at two big bushes, but on the other side I heard Seto and Jounouchi's voice.  
  
"Please listen to me. I love you."  
  
"You love Yugi, ya moran!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But...I also love you."  
  
"When did this come up? First you hardly notice me till Yugi introduced us, then you hardly acknowledge me more then anything then a friend, then you yell at me, call me names, and then I see you kissing Yug in the boys bathroom!"  
  
"I know...its just...I think its just that...I liked him. I really did, and I was furiously jeolous of Yami having him in his possesion. He was like an item that I couldn't reach. But when he finally became mine...I feel like a boy who finally got a toy boat but doesn't want it anymore because my eye was already on something else."  
  
My heart spasmed.  
  
I mean, I could understand the part that he didn't really love me anymore, but...an item?  
  
Is that what he thought of me?  
  
He thought that I was the toy boat and he was the child to toss me aside whenever he liked?  
  
I felt like running away, and crying, but I swollowed it and decided to do something else.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
There was a muffled cry.  
  
"I love you my puppy."  
  
I took a deep breath and marched towards the bushes and parted them, right when they kissed.  
  
Both aburtly broke apart at the sound of parting leaves, and both swung around to look at me.  
  
I silently stepped from the bushes, and stood there, glaring, mostly at Seto.  
  
His expression would have been funny, if I wasn't so pissed.  
  
"So..." I started.  
  
"Yugi, I...I..."  
  
"Oh I understand, and I know. I knew something wasn't right the moment you started giving me half true and half false love. And yes I am a bit upset that you are in love with someone else, I admit, but the truth was was that I felt like I was drifing also. But the thing that really hurts is that I was just a toy boat being tossed aside when ever the _boy_ FELT LIKE IT!" I shouted and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted angrily, and I turned around, only to be punched in the face. "You bastard, don't you dare touch him!"  
  
"Shut up Jounouchi!" I shouted loudly, so that he actually would.  
  
I was right, he was dead silent.  
  
Tears started trickling down my face as I turned my back to them.  
  
"Do you know what its like? Do you know what its like to be rejected so many times?" I whispered. "Then, you suddenly look up and there is the one for you. You love each other, you want to be with each other, but then BANG they shoot you in the back! The one you loved and trusted loves another. You are depressed, then you find another, and you actually do love them. But you drift, and then you hear him saying that you were only a toy that could be tossed aside anytime they wished. Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"Oh sop it up you baby!" Jounouchi shouted. "So you had a bad love life, so what?"  
  
I turned to look at him, and his livid face of fury, dropped immdiately to one of horror.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered.  
  
Now that my anger subsided, I felt the extreme pain in my left eye, and something sticky was flowing down.  
  
I touched a droplet, and I gasped as I saw it was blood.  
  
My left tear duct was releasing blood instead of tears.  
  
I rose, staring at the blood, and covered my left eye, knowing it must be a hidious sight, staring with a wide eye at Jounouchi, who was staring with a horrified expression.  
  
"Oh my god, Yug..." he whispered as he reached for me.  
  
I wrenched away and ran, I ran and didn't stop till I reached the lake, that was already starting to freeze over, and stared into the surface and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.  
  
My eye didn't really change, except...the color.  
  
Was it starting to become red?  
  
I looked in further to see if I could get a closer look (since surfaces of water isn't the best mirror for minor details, escpecially during a cloudy day) when I felt a pair of hands push me in.  
  
A cry escaped my lips as I fell in, and rose up, coughing, but one hand grabbed the back of my neck and the hair in the back of my head and dunked me back down.  
  
"Where does Yami live?"  
  
"I don't know!" I automatically shouted and I was dunked again.  
  
"Tell me, and I'll release you!"  
  
"No! I can't, I don't want you to kill Yami!"  
  
That was not the right answer.  
  
I felt my head go under and felt the icey waters bite at my face.  
  
My lungs started screaming for air.  
  
I cried out under the waters, hoping someone, anybody would find me, and help me.  
  
Suddenly, my head was brought up, and I started coughing.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?"  
  
"Why do you want to kill him? What has he ever done to you!"  
  
The stranger growled.  
  
"He took someone from me, and I shall never forgive him. And...I know that someone loves him back, and will not turn to me unless he is dead! NOW TELL ME THE HELL WHERE HE IS!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then suffer!"  
  
My head went under again, but this time I didn't think it was going to come up anytime soon.  
  
I tried kicking my body everywhere, but he was to heavy (because he was sitting on my back).  
  
My body started shivering from the cold, and I became drozy.  
  
'Please help me!'  
  
Was someone shouting?  
  
I barely felt the weight being removed, and hands brought me to the surface, where I gasped for the air, and coughed up water.  
  
Warm arms, and deep shouting.  
  
I felt someone stripping me.  
  
'Is he going to rape me? Well, why not? I have nothing else to lose,' I thought (I think me was insane right then! OO0), and everything went black.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Cough! Cough!"  
  
'Is someone coughing? Is it me? No, my mouth is shut. Oh crap, I feel like crap!'  
  
I turned over, but couldn't.  
  
'Why can't I move?'  
  
There was movement beside me and I felt long hands running through my hair, then a wave of coughing.  
  
The hand grasped my own, while another kept stroaking my hair.  
  
"Yugi, please wake up, please."  
  
'Yami!?'  
  
My eyes snapped open, and...I met his eyes.  
  
I stared into them before I noticed that we were both in the same bed, both...stripped to our under garments...  
  
My cheeks flamed with heat, and I pulled the sheet up higher, up to my chest, and figited with the edge of it.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I-I (cough) thought I said..."  
  
He silenced me, as he placed a finger to my lips.  
  
"I knew you didn't mean it," he answered with a wink.  
  
I sighed and sunk into the soft pillow, before I noticed my left eye was patched up.  
  
My fingers touched it gently, but Yami grasped them and at first, it seemed he was going to kiss them, but instead they were placed back down upon the bed.  
  
"The doctor said you were going to be fine, though he thinks that eye would be...changed a bit."  
  
"Oh," I said dully and lifted the sheet over my shoulders and stared at the bed. "Um...why are we in the same bed?"  
  
Yami's cheeks went redder then a tomatoe.  
  
"Sorry, but when I pulled you out of the lake, you were drentched, and lips were turned blue. I...had to strip your wet clothing off, but don't worry, I wrapped you in my shirt and jacket, and socks and shoes...and ran towards home...and...and...you were just so cold. I was afraid you had hyperthermia."  
  
I chewed my bottom lip as guilt ate at my stomach.  
  
Yami looked terrible!  
  
His hair was a mess, he was sweating, and his face was flushed with fever and coughing every once in a while.  
  
"I'm sorry, its because of me that your sick," I whispered.  
  
He only smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm not the only one whose sick," he said and tapped me on the nose.  
  
That was true, my head hurt like hell, and I too was sweating, and my heart did hurt as it beat.  
  
"You know..." I said slowly. "You seem a lot nicer."  
  
Yami's smile dropped and he sighed as he rested his head onto his pillow, gazing down at me.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say I was mad and jeolous, and...the day you woke up from being unconsious on the floor...I didn't really have anything to say, and I was embarrassed and...I didn't want you to know I still cared about you."  
  
I sat up.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Well, because," he mumbled as he stared hard at the bed.  
  
"Because what?" I persisted.  
  
"Because I didn't want to break up your relationship with Seto!"  
  
"Why?" I asked him, a big sweatdrop on the back of my head.  
  
"Because you were happy, and I already messed up...and..." he let his sentence trail off.  
  
I gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Yami, you are an idiot."  
  
He looked away, which I'm glad, because he missed the mischeivious grin that slipped.  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
"And you messed my life up big time."  
  
"I know," he groaned.  
  
"And...!"  
  
Yami waited, a grimace on his face like a child waiting for his father to shout out the last of his scolding.  
  
"You hurt me deeply," I whispered and he winced.  
  
"I know," he to whispered.  
  
"Which makes you an idiot," I growled.  
  
He continued to bow his head, and I lifted his face up and kissed him.  
  
"My idiot."  
  
"W...wha?" Yami stammered.  
  
"Just to ask, do you love Marik?"  
  
"...not really."  
  
"Then why did you say it felt right when you kissed him?"  
  
"You know," he said as he rolled onto his back. "I don't know. That's the strange part. Wait! Why are you asking me about love? I should be the one questioning you and Seto's relationship."  
  
"Oh its over," I huffed. "I'm just Seto's _toy boat_ as he quotes."  
  
I winced as I felt fingers bruch against my injured eye.  
  
"Did he...?" he started to ask, anger in his voice.  
  
"No, Jounouchi. I slapped Seto because I was mad at him. One: for cheating on me and two: for calling me his fricken toy boat. Then Jounouchi got pissed and punched me. It still hurts."  
  
Yami kissed the side of my eye.  
  
"To make it feel better," he answered my silent question.  
  
I smiled, and hugged him, but immediately scrambled off when he cried out.  
  
"I"m sorry, did I do something to hurt you?" I asked, as Yami sat up, revealing a bandage wrapped around his middle, with blood stained on his side.  
  
"Yami," I whispered.  
  
Yami looked down, and covered it with the sheet.  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"It was that young man wasn't it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"He hurt you when you tried to protect me. Is that right?" I asked, and Yami hesitated before nodding.  
  
"It happened when I knocked the guy off you. He grabbed this axe thing and sliced me with the edge of it."  
  
I edged towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"My poor Yami," I whispered, before I remembered something, and scrambled to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Sorry, its just...its just a little akward..." I started.  
  
"Yeah I know, I mean just think whats happened during the past days. First we hated each other, then loved each other, then hated each other again, now we're making up again. Funny, huh?"  
  
"Uh...I guess, but that's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh, then what?"  
  
"I meant it was akward that we are both in one bed in our boxers."  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
We both looked at each other, before looking down at each others boxers, then looking away quickly.  
  
Then, I heard him laugh, and my cheeks heated, and they heated even more when I heard him scooting towards me.  
  
"On second thought, I don't see whats so wrong with it, I mean, who knows," he whispered in my ear. "We might end up like this alot in the future."  
  
I was blushing full power.  
  
"YA-" I was about to shout, before he kissed me.  
  
I fell over onto the floor, and we both lay in this akward postion.  
  
Me, Yugi, was on my back, with Yami ontop of me, lips still locked onto mine, and his arms around me that would not let me go.  
  
Once we parted, he pressed his forehead against mine, and we smiled at each other, and I felt something being slipped onto my ring finger.  
  
I knew what it was, before I glanced down at the silver ring, and we both smiled at each other.  
  
Well, at least till I sneezed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mijikai: Sorry about the short relationship between Yugi and Seto, but I wanted to start the make up scene in bed thing. I thought it would be cute! And yes, there will be a little magic in this story, and to enlighten people, Marik and Seto were only minor problems in Yugi and Yami's relationship. (Wink)  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Win Him Back 6

Entry Six  
  
"Yugi," Yami murmured into my back. "Say it again, please?"  
  
"Yami I said it twenty times already," I chuckled sleepily.  
  
"Please."  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
I felt Yami's face press against my back even more, and I knew he was smiling though I wasn't looking at his face.  
  
"You can say it a thousand times a day and I wouldn't be tired in hearing it," he sighed.  
  
I smiled, and settled back into bed, when something struck me and I sat up with wide eyes, hand covering my mouth in a silent gasp.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked worridly.  
  
"I need to call Grandpa! He must be worried about me! Where's the phone?"  
  
Yami pointed to the bed side table and I snatched up the phone, hoping Grandpa wasn't _to_ worried, and dialed.  
  
"Hello Game Shop, I'm sorry but I'm about to leave so could you please call la-..."  
  
"Okay, sorry," I said nervously, turning away to cough before going back to the phone.  
  
"Yugi? Oh my god! Is that you!" Grandpa shouted into the phone.  
  
"Yes," I answered sheepishly.  
  
"Where are you! What happened? Nothing bad happened to you did it?" he asked frantically, and I smiled.  
  
"Well...I had a dilemma, and I think I caught something from the cold (coughing fit). Sorry I didn't call earlier, I felt like crap."  
  
"Its alright, as long as you're alright. Where are you, I'll come pick you up..."  
  
"Its alright Grandpa. Seriously, I'm at Yami's place."  
  
There was dead silence on the phone.  
  
"Yugi," Grandpa said slowly. "Are you sure...you want to be near him right now?"  
  
I felt arms encircle my shoulders as Yami rested his head upon my shoulder, and felt heat creep up my cheeks.  
  
"Uh huh. Please don't be mad at him Grandpa. He saved me from drowning, and he's taking care of me while I'm sick."  
  
"Well, if you are okay with being near him, then its okay with me," he said, though the words sounded strained. "Just call me when you need me to pick you up okay?"  
  
"Will do...Yami stop it...love you Grandpa, bye," I said hurredly, as Yami leaned heavily on me, forcing me to fall back to the bed.  
  
"I love you to Yugi. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I promise," I said truthfully and hung up, before I collapsed back onto the bed with Yami still hugging onto me, one of his fingers playing with my ear.  
  
"Yami, what would Grandpa think if you did something while I was one the phone?" I scolded.  
  
"That I was trying to make out with his little cute sexy grandson," he murmured not bothering to open his eyes to look at me.  
  
I think I was blushing.  
  
"What are you going to do about Marik?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I already took care of that. He was upset, but he took it like a man should, and offered me friendship instead."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What about you and Seto?"  
  
"I told you Yami, its over, were you not listening?"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized as he opened an eye and kissed me on the cheek. "Just making sure you really did dump that retard."  
  
I only nodded as I closed my eyes, feeling tired before the door opened slowly and an eye flicked open.  
  
The arms around me immediately left me and I was about to sit up, but Yami held me down with a gentle hand, and pulled the sheet up to my shoulders.  
  
"Just sleep, I'll handle this," he whispered, and I watched as he got out of bed, and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep.  
  
"What do you want me moranic cousin," I heard Yami ask.  
  
"Can't you wear something a bit more? We have a guest."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Me," I heard Jou introduce and there was a snort.  
  
"You are a bastard who hurt my koi!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Yes," Jou whispered, and it sounded like he was going to cry.  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"Sorry if I sounded harsh," Yami breathed though he didn't sound sorry at all. "Now, may I help you too?"  
  
"We were wondering if both of you were alright," Seto answered, with real concern in his voice. "So, how is the wound little cousin?"  
  
There was a slap.  
  
"It's fine, don't touch it, it still stings like hell," Yami grumbled. "And yes we are fine, though can you send someone to bring some soup and tea, and cold water. That will be all."  
  
"Yami!" Seto shouted. "I need to see Yugi please."  
  
"No, he's sleeping, don't disturb him," Yami snarled.  
  
"Please," Jou begged. "I want to apologize."  
  
"For whacking him in the eye? He's lucky he won't lose the eye!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO!" Yami roared.  
  
"Yami," I said quietly as I sat up, and Yami spun around to look at me.  
  
"It's alright Yugi, you need to rest up, you are sick."  
  
I smiled as I slipped out of bed, a little embarrassed I was still in my boxers, and staggered towards the other three.  
  
"Alright I'm here, so what have you two have to say?" I asked, folding my arms.  
  
"Look Yug, what I did was wrong, I'm sorry! I don't know what made me hit you! I felt this immense anger, and and...oh what am I saying! There's no excuse in what I did! I'm such a bad friend! I'm so sorry!" Jou sobbed as he grabbed Yugi by the sides of his shoulders.  
  
I gently took Jou's hands in mine, and squeezed them gently.  
  
"It's alright Jou, I forgive you, seriously," I said with a smile.  
  
"And Yugi, I need to apologize too. I didn't mean you were a toy I could throw away, honest. I do love you, but...as a friend. It's..."  
  
"Seto, Seto, Seto," I said wagging my finger. "The break up wasn't what upset me. I know you and me weren't really meant to be, but...I had fun."  
  
Seto smiled, and held out his hand.  
  
"Friends again?"  
  
"Friends again," I said and shook his hand.  
  
Arms wrapped around my waist and I blushed as Yami hugged me against him.  
  
"Yours?" Seto asked with a smirk and Yami held me tighter.  
  
"Mine. Touch and die."  
  
Both cousins were quiet before Seto swooped down and pecked me on the cheek before running for it.  
  
"SETO KAIBA!" Yami screamed as he ran after him.  
  
"So, I guess you and Yami are close again?" Jou asked nervously.  
  
"Uh huh, and...I think we really will stay together again."  
  
"That's good, hey sorry, is your eye going to be okay?"  
  
I touched it lightly.  
  
"Nothing damaging, though they did mention change."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright, Jou, we all do something stupid when we're angry. Even Yami."  
  
"So...we cool?" Jou asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"We're cool," I said with a smile and we shook hands.  
  
"YUGI CALL OFF YOUR LOVER!" Seto shouted from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER EVEN SEEN MY KOI! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LIPS OFF FIRST THEN I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP TO THE SCHOOL FLAG POLE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AND FORCE YOU TO SING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM!!!"  
  
Big sweatdrops.  
  
"I never knew Yami could get that violent," Jou muttered.  
  
I sighed but then started laughing.  
  
It felt good to laugh, but it was soon cut short as I had to save Seto from Yami's ultimate noogie.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I slept over at the Kaiba's that night, and in the morning, I decided I best go home, since I felt better, and my fever had gone down.  
  
Once my eyes opened from the sun, I tried slipping out of bed, but arms around me were locked into place.  
  
Gently, I disentangled them from me and staggered towards the bathroom and took a quick shower, before coming back out.  
  
I knew it wasn't right, but I didn't think Yami would mind if I borrowed some of his clothing, and dressed in the smallest thing that could be found in his closet.  
  
When I looked in the mirror I blushed at myself.  
  
I was wearing a loose blue T-shirt, with tight blue jeans, and looked...like a Junior Higher. (-_-0)  
  
"Ugh, I could pass as a twelve year old," I murmured with a wrinkled nose. "Why do clothes make me look so childish, no matter what I wear?"  
  
"Well, I think they make you look cute," whispered a voice in my ear.  
  
I jumped and looked up to see Yami, smiling down at me.  
  
"Sorry, I...I was going to give them back, I just can't find my clothes...and I think I should go home and..." I stammered, but Yami stopped me by closing his lips over mine.  
  
"It's alright. You can borrow them," he said with a wink. "I'll escort you home..."  
  
"But aren't you still ill, and doesn't that wound of yours hurt?"  
  
"Yes, but not that much. Yuck, I need a shower," he murmured as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
I waited patiently, till Yami came out, dressed and was ready to go.  
  
He slipped his hand into mine and led me out of the mansion and towards the Kame Game Shop.  
  
A smile spread over my lips, as joy swelled up in my heart.  
  
I couldn't remember another time I've been so happy in my life, and chuckled silently to myself, as I realized my life was like one one those sop operas.  
  
"Yugi," Yami asked, and I glanced up at him with a smile.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He squeezed my hand tightly, and pulled me closer.  
  
"Remind me to smack myself really hard if I ever think of breaking up with you again."  
  
A laugh erupted from my throat, and I playfully slapped him across the shoulder.  
  
"You bet I will," I joked and we both laughed.  
  
All to soon, we came to the Game Shop, and Grandpa ran outside, and embraced me tightly.  
  
"Oh god Yugi, you had me worried sick! Don't you ever, ever do that to an old man like me again, you here me!" Grandpa scolded, and I sheepisly nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Grandpa, I promise not to do that to you again."  
  
"Good," he said before turning towards Yami.  
  
Yami gulped and shuffled more behind me.  
  
"So, you hurt my grandson, then you magically get back together with him," Grandpa said darkly, and Yami bowed his head in guilt.  
  
"I admit I have done stupid things, Mr. Mutou. And I know what you are thinking, and am in agreement. I do not deserve your grandson. He is something that I can never deserve, but I'll try my best to prove that I'm good enough for him, to you. I promise, Mr. Mutou."  
  
'Yami,' I thought as I leaned into him, and felt his arms slip around my shoulders.  
  
"Its only the wonders why the gods let me have you once more, after how I treated you with such cruelity," Yami whispered.  
  
My cheeks heated and I slowly glanced at Grandpa, curious to see his reaction.  
  
Grandpa had his arms folded, looking up at Yami with narrowed eyes, before they softened and he patted Yami on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, I suppose if Yugi is willing to give you another chance, then I am also willing, just promise me not to hurt him again."  
  
"Sir, I'd rather die then hurt him again," Yami protested, and I gripped onto him tightly.  
  
Grandpa chuckled lightly, and opened the door widely.  
  
"Both of you come in and I'll make some tea," Grandpa offered and we both entered inside and sat heavily upon the living room couch, soon sipping nice warm cups of tea.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa!"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mutou."  
  
Grandpa only nodded.  
  
After a long time of silence, Grandpa suddenly broke it and had a guilty look upon his face.  
  
"Yugi, you received this in the mail yesterday," he said quietly. "I also had a phone call about it, but I want you to read the letter first."  
  
I took the letter and quickly tore it open, before scanning it, and what I read brought tears of joy yet pain to my eyes.  
  
Arms wrapped around me, I looked up to see Yami looking down at me with great concern.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
I only handed him the letter and once Yami scanned through it, he hugged me tightly.  
  
"Are you going to go?" he asked.  
  
"I really really want to. It's been my dream to see California, but...I just got back together with you, and if I accept, I won't see you for about two years," I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks. "Oh god, Yami what should I do?"  
  
His arms tightened around me, and kissed me gently on the head.  
  
"Yugi, you must do what you must," he whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you Yami," I cried.  
  
"And I'll be waiting for you till you come back," he said with a smile, and wiped my tears away. "And you don't need to cry now. You don't have to leave till next week."  
  
"I wish they offered me a one year transfer instead of a two year," I sighed.  
  
"Don't fret, love."  
  
But I couldn't really be comforted, because I still felt reluctant to part from my Yami.  
  
And I was afraid I'd lose him again if I disappeared for two years.  
  
My hands clung to him tightly, and I just wished that time would stop right there and now, letting me lean into Yami's embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How the weeks went by so fast, and I then stood in the airport ready to depart to California.  
  
Grandpa was there, and Yami, clasped my hand tightly in his.  
  
"ALL THOSE ON FLIGHT A1 WE ARE READY TO BOARD THE PLANE!"  
  
I felt Yami's hand squeeze mine tightly as I reached for my duffel bag.  
  
Grandpa embraced me tightly, and had tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'll miss you Yugi."  
  
"I'll miss you to Grandpa. But don't worry, I'll write, I promise. I'll tell you everything that happened."  
  
"You better," he teased and punched me lightly on the shoulder.  
  
I stood and looked at Yami, who only smiled at me sadly, and silently opened his arms, and I immediately filled them.  
  
"Promise to write, and phone," Yami whispered.  
  
"I promise, don't worry."  
  
"I'll miss you Yugi."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"I'll be waiting, koi," he whispered and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
It lasted for a minute before we parted and I had to hurry on board.  
  
"Say goodbye to my other friends for me!" I called before I went through the tunnel that lead to the plane.  
  
I handed my ticket in, and sat down heavily upon my seat, and stared at the window, as the plane's engine started running.  
  
"All passengers please be seated and fasten your seat belts."  
  
My eyes closed as I felt the plane start forward then go slowly upward, and could only imagine what adventures lay before me in...California.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Mijikai: Just a heads up, the next chapter will only consist of letters between Yami and Yugi and a bit of others, like Grandpa, Jounouchi, and Seto. His adventure in California will probably be a seperate fan fic, if people are curious enough to know what happened in California.  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Win Him Back 7 end of Part One

Sorry jounal, but I'm going to be writing in a fresh new one when I get to California.  
  
But don't feel left out my friend, because in you, I'm going to write down all the letters I write to Yami and all I receive from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September 4, 2003  
  
Beloved Yami,  
  
Well, it's my first day in California, and I have to admit it's breath taking. The sights, the cities, I'll bring pictures back to show you. School starts tomorrow and I'm a bit nervous. For one thing I'm afraid my English won't be good enough, and...sometimes I wonder how I'd be treated as a foreigner. Oh, tell Seto that they actually play duel monsters here, and it seems to be very popular, as is another game known as Magic Cards!  
I've made it safetly to Professor Hawkins's home, and he's a very nice man, though his Grandaughter is a little annoying. She kept insisting Americans were better duelers then Japanese, and so we had a duel to prove if her theory was correct. I know you probably suspect that I would win, but I lost, on purpose. I didn't like the way she would sacrifice her monsters like they were nothing, and so tired to teach her the Heart of the Cards just like Grandpa taught me when I was starting to learn duel monsters. I finally got through to her.  
It's late and I best wrap up if I'm going to wake up early for school. Can you believe it? The schools here start at 7:30 and end at 2:45! Unfair or what!  
  
Miss you already,  
Yugi  
  
P.S: I took the patch off, and guess what! My eye wasn't violet anymore! It was pure red! Now I have one violet eye and one red. Freaky huh?  
  
~*~  
September 24, 2003  
  
Dear koi,  
  
Its nice to know that you are doing well in California, and I totally agree! That is unfair! Why does our school start at 6:45 and end at 3:30!? Grrrrrr.  
Anyway, Seto and Jou are doing fine together, though they do argue considerably alot, sometimes putting on some entertainment I like to watch instead of television (chuckle). One time Jou became angry at Seto when he ate Jou's snickerdoodles, and chased him around the back yard for about half an hour.  
You won't believe what I just found out. A week before you left, Marik confronted me, and beside him was a twin of him! It turns out that it was Malik (the insane looking one that attacked you twice), a second cousin to Marik, and he had fallen for him. So the reason why Malik was trying to kill me was because he was jeolous that I held Marik's love instead of himself! It was funny how Marik stood there, pulling on Malik's ear and shouting at him to apologize! He did, but then told me to go fuck myself, and ended up getting wacked on the head by Marik. And it turned out Malik was using this rod thingy babobber to control people. (I had no idea that that was possible) He used it on me, to merge himself with me, and excepted the kiss from Marik (so I was the innocent victim!) and he used it on both of us on that day we were fighting.  
To more important buisness, I miss you Yugi. I miss you so much. I miss how I could hold you and kiss you, and I yearn for your return. Nothing is the same without you anymore. I love you.  
  
Please write again soon,  
  
Yami  
  
P.S: Damn freaky. Excuse me while I hunt Jounouchi down and grind his bones to make my bread. ^_^  
  
(Time flies)  
November 23, 2003  
  
Yami,  
  
I can't belive three months have gone by already. I've been doing well in America and even made a few friends, including Rebecca Hawkins, Professor Hawkin's eight year old grandaughter. Though it seems to me she wants to be more then a friend. I met this guy named Duke Delvin, who owns a Game shop, and even invented his own dice game! He invited me to play it, and it was great! I can't wait for it to sell in Japan! Also, I met this man named Pegusas J. Crawford, the inventor of Duel Monsters, and he seemed intrested in my dueling talent, and had invited me to participate in a Dueling Tornament he was hosting.  
Of course I accepted and it was nothing I had expected. He was actually hosting the tornament on an island! We had to win ten star chips to enter the castle and the prize was anything a duelist desires and a check of one million dollers!  
During the tornament, I met a new friend, his name is Ryou Bakura, and he has the whitest hair I have ever seen! He's very optimistic, and seems to be the shy type, but screams very loudly when he is frightened. (laughs) He's very cute to put it short.  
Well, to sum up the tornament, I managed to win those star chips and won against Pegusas. I'll be sending you half of what I won and Grandpa will be sent the other half, and no protesting, I know you'll use your half wisely. For the second part of the prize is a surprise, and you aren't going to know till I get back. :P Nah nah!  
I can't wait till I can come home again, and fill your open arms once more. I miss you Yami, and remember, I will always love you.  
  
Love, love, love,  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
  
December 13, 2003  
  
Yugi,  
  
Oh so your new friend is the cute one and what am I? The ugly one? (joke) Hahaha! I'm glad you beat the ass of this Pegusas, and I'm glad to see those three words written down. Nothing new here, except I'm being hounded by women, and am forced to date a few. Don't worry love, I'd never betray you and don't worry, I don't dump those poor bitches harshly, at least not to harsh. (evil grin)  
Oh god, I'm thinking of moving out of my older cousins house. You won't believe how noisy he can get when Jou comes over. I'm usually forced to take Mokuba out so he won't hear Jou's screams of pleasure.......changing subject, Bakura seems a bit wistful lately, which is scary since he's usually a great a. k. asshole. Honda's been hanging with me most of the school time since Jou is busy with Seto, and I can't deny I don't enjoy his company. Though I much rather have my cute sexy Yugi instead. ^_~  
Christmas is almost around the corner so start expecting Christmas gifts through the mail! Jou already sent is as did Seto, but I'm still looking. I want to give you something that would be perfect for you, and something that would mean a lot to you.  
Write again soon koi.  
  
I love you,  
Yami.  
  
~*~  
December 30, 2003  
  
Yami,  
  
OMG! I just received your present in the mail; its perfect! My mouth literally dropped when I opened the box and saw the beautiful golden box carved Egyptian style, and once I opened that my eyes boggled as I saw the puzzle peices. I've been working on them ever since, and so far have the base done. Thank you love.  
Oh, I've been spending my Christmas vacation mostly in my room, and have been trying to avoid a certain guest that just arrived. It turns out that Professor Hawkins has invited his student (Evan Collin, age 17) and his other Grandchild (Rick Hawkins, age 15). Of course I didn't mind having more people under the same roof as me, but I think Evan's hitting on me. He's always staring at me, and whenever I touch him he blushes and looks away, mumbling words whenever I'm looking at him. Rick is just an annoying pest. He continuously bugs me, ever since he got hold of one of your letters, and has been teasing me that I'm gay! I nearly cried the day he announced that to the whole household.  
Luckily, that didn't seem to change anything, except now Rebecca has stopped trying to win my love, and now Evan seemed to be a bit more bold towards me. I even received a cute scarf from him for Christmas. Professor Hawkins presented me with books about Egypt, Rebecca gave me home made cookies (very good by the way) and...Rick gave me...a...rock. A very small rock..............yeah....(v_v)  
I hope you had a Merry Christmas, because I sure did! Merry Christmas love!  
  
Love,  
Yugi.  
  
P.S: Ryou may be cute, but he's nothing compared to you. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
January 4, 2004  
Yugi,  
  
Thank you, aibou. And I love the gift you sent me. I think I'll start this Magic Card game that they play in Califorina. I've the cards you sent me already.  
Oh, and before I forget...WHO DOES THAT LITTLE BASTARD THINK HE IS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'll BE EATING ROCKS INSTEAD OF GIVING THEM! And another thing, ^_^ If Evan ever flirts with you again, tell him that I will hurt him. I'll break all his bones and stomp on his flesh till he's ripped into tiny pieces then run it through the blender and stuff it down Rick's throat.  
Now that my raging fit is over, since it's January fourth, I've sent you a birthday gift, which I hope you like. Not much is happening, but the two Ishtars did move back to Egypt, and Anzu came to visit, and was a bit disappointed you had left for California. Girls trying to seduce me, me doing school work, me forced to listen to Seto and Jou do it in Seto's room (because if they do it in mine they would be duck food), and me babysitting Mokuba. That's about it, nothing much to say. Still miss you, and can't wait for the damn two years to end.  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
April 14, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written to you for four months. I've received all your letters, asking me why I wasn't writing, and my heart was touched with your concern. But no, I'm not ignoring you or have found another, I've just been occupied with a very bad crisis. One of the students at the High School I attend too forced me to have a drink at a bar, and we were both pretty drunk. Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to climb into the car with him and had him drive me home. We ended up crashing into a lamp post. I broke my right arm in two places, and had a minor fracture in the ribs, and had a bit of swelling in the head. My arm has healed some what so I can write again but the doctor is waiting for the swelling to die down. No need to fear love, I'll be fine.  
Oops, have to wrap it up, the nurse is coming in.  
  
Your bored out of his mind koi,  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
May 2, 2004  
  
Yugi,  
  
HOLY SHIT! Okay, tell me the name of that damn bastard and I'll boot up his ass so hard he'll be burping leather! Oh god, are you alright! I don't care if the doctors says its a damn minor case, MY KOI IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND I'M ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE FUCKEN WORLD FOR HEAVENS SAKE! Oh god Yugi, I wish I was there with you.  
Please get well soon.  
By the way, Honda's been crushing on this Miho girl at school, but the problem is, is that she's been crushing on me! Uh...Yugi...she....she kissed me. I'm so sorry Yugi! I promise I'll make it up to you! Just please, don't get any ideas! I swear, it was all her, she...she...just came up and kissed me. I told her I was taken already but she said she didn't care, that she could make me forget about whom ever I was going out with! I'm so sorry Yugi.  
  
Please forgive me,  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
May 28, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
^_^ Yami? Tell Miho that if that bitch ever touches you again I'll be coming down and ripping her eyes out while tieing her to a pole with her hair. And as for you...............!!!  
^^ How's Seto and Jounouchi doing? Grandpa has been keeping me a bit updated with everything, but _you_ _live_ with Seto so I can get details. (wink) So how far did they get? Is Seto going to plan a purposal soon?  
Oops, sorry, I'm suppose to be writing about how I'm doing. Well, Evan had invited me to lunch, and it was really nice, but Rick tagged along and made a huge embarrassment out of me by telling almost everyone who passed by our table that I was gay. ARGH, what is that guys problem. Evan made it up to me though, by taking me to a Game Shop and I bought myself some more duel monster packs. Evan seems a bit shy towards me lately, despite being with me for these past months, and I did talk about it to Ryou. Ryou said he thinks its a crush, but Evan's not gay! Or is he? OO Uh oh. I'm getting baaaaaad vibes. Oh shoot! Sorry I have to cut a letter short, but I really want to send this to you as soon as possible. And Evan invited me to join this club thing. Bye.  
  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
June 12, 2004  
  
Yugi,  
  
(Sigh) I don't like this one bit. My sweet, innoccent Yugi all alone with a pervert named Evan, and I'm not even there to protect you! Damnit! Do you want me to come over there? I can arrange that, and you don't have to worry about school for me. I'll do make up work. Oh, and Jounouchi and the moran are doing fine. No they haven't gotten to far yet, and I have asked Seto about the porposal, but he only switches it around by asking me the same.......................(cough) changing subject, Magic Cards are coming into Japan, and it is quite popular, except not as popular as Duel Monsters. Seto is starting to host his own tornament in the summer, and since you have time off in the summer, how about you come visit? It would be nice to see your face again, and kiss those virgin lips of yours. (grin)  
  
School sucks big time, and we preformed so many plays now. When ever I kiss another girl, even if its just acting, I feel still guilty. Mokuba had a little squabble with a bully, not so bad, but Seto got pretty pissed and ticked off the other kids older brother. Of course my moranic cousin whiped his ass.  
Did Yami mention that he had a little accident himself? Some bully was making fun of you while his accomplice was lusting for ya and then...  
Seto, get the hell out of my room! Eh...heh...heh....sorry koi. Ignore what was written before, its no big deal. Just got a couple of fingers broken, that's all. Your Grandpa is going insane because of the new Game Shop that's opening across the street and unfortunately the New Game Shop owner is a long time rival of your Grandfather's and..._his_ grandaughter is going insane over me. ARG, she will not leave me alone! Well, I love you, and remember my offer.  
  
Love,  
Yami  
  
~*~  
June 28, 2004  
  
Koi,  
  
Oh Yami, that is sweet, but no, you don't have to come. I wouldn't want to drag you over here because of one boy. Oh my goodness, are you all right? If I know you, I know your minimizing the truth. What really happened? Did he break anything? Oh you shouldn't trouble yourself over what people say about me. I don't mind. (though you probably do -_-)  
Summer? I would love to, but Professor Hawkins is taking us all to Egypt that day. Sorry. Phew, I'm glad Jounouchi and Seto's relationship is going well...and what was it that Seto turned around on you? (innocent grin) Nah, its alright, you don't have to tell me. Oh and don't feel guilty my Yami. I don't mind if you kiss other women during a play. Its required and I know that if you could avoid it you would. But about the New Game Shop (sigh) Grandpa always goes beserk when that happens. Keeps saying we would get turned into the streets if we let our guard down. Never did. Ryou's been showing me all sorts of Games, and its funny how girls chase him but he takes no notice. And don't worry, no girls really go after me, because I'm the little freak from Japan. Oh, oh, oh! Before I forget, I grew a couple of inches! Yes! I'm considered the _second_ shortest in my school! Yahooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! ^___________^  
Nothing really new has happened, same old same old, yadda, yadda. I'll be gone for the rest of the summer, starting tomorrow, so I won't we writing anytime soon, but I'll send a postcard! And to tell you exactly what happens in Egypt, I'll let you read my journal. I'll miss you, and I love you very much.  
  
Love, Yugi  
  
(Time flies again)  
September 19, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
Hello koi, long time no write, huh? I received your last letter when I got back. I know you were a bit disappointed, but look at the bright side. I'll be back in Japan in the beginning of June. That's...ten months! I know you're probably wondering what I've been doing in Egypt, but I want to save it for when I come home, and let you read the journal. Nothing bad happened, I assure you, but Rick's a little creeped out because we saw this picture of a Pharaoh that looked like you, and there was a woman beside him that looked like me. Creepy! Rick tried to steal my puzzle and sell it on E-bay, while I tried selling his baseball and sell threatened to sell _that_ on E-bay. Evan is still persuing me, and Rebecca is as hyper as ever. Ugh, so much homework on the first day of school, and so many reports and tests due next week. I hope the new school year will be fullfilling for you. You know, sometimes I wonder how much you've changed over the years. I know I sure did.....Oh dear, sorry I have to wrap up. Rick is running away with my puzzle again.  
  
Love you,  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
October 31, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
I'm getting worried. You haven't sent me a letter since the end of summer. Are you angry with me? Or...have you found another and don't love me anymore? If that's the case, then please tell me by letter. So I can waist my tears here, then before you. Please write back.  
  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
  
November 13, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
Yami, I'm sorry but I can't take it. If you don't write in two weeks I'm going to assume you have found another. I know it doesn't sound deticated, but a lover can wait so much. So please, if you don't write in one month I'll be sending the ring back so you can keep it or give to your new lover.  
  
That is all.  
  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
November 28, 2004  
  
Yugi,  
  
I'm sorry, I love you.  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
December 25, 2004  
  
Yami,  
  
Your letter you recently sent me made me happy, thank you. But........I don't understand Yami. What's happening? I would like to know why you haven't been writing? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Sometimes I stare at your letter and think its a break up. But my heart won't let me believe that, because I know you have a good reason.  
Rick's been teasing me, saying my lover dumped me because I was ugly and stupid. And because I was a filthy wench.  
Please tell me it isn't true, and write back soon. Please. I tried asking Grandpa, but he wrote that he hasn't seen you since I got back from Egypt. (crying) please write soon. I still love you.  
  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
  
January 4, 2005  
  
Listen and think of me.  
  
Yami  
  
(In this letter I played the CD, and it was our song. The song he sent me when he first tried to win me over, to prove he loved me. Pluse I received fifty dollers from him by check. I was flabbergastered. I would never have imagined Yami giving me fifty bucks!)  
  
~*~  
  
January 27, 2005  
Yami,  
  
(Crying) Thank you. I love you.  
I think you would be happy to know that it won't be long till I come home. And Rick is still pestering me, while Evan is now going in a different direction. He's starting to hit on Rick now. (laugh) School is hard but fun, and bullies aren't really a problem. I hope you had a Merry Christmas Yami. (Sigh) I'm tempted to write please write soon, but I know its no use. You won't. So I won't write it, ever again.  
  
Yugi  
  
~*~  
  
March 19, 2005  
  
Yugi,  
  
I'm so sorry, no, there's no excuse. But Yugi.....I can't tell you why, its to painful. But all I can say, is that I did something very bad, and if I told you over by letter....I....I don't know. I want to tell you right away. To let you know that I still love you, and....but its painful. (Crying) So very painful in what I did. Oh god Yugi, after what I did, I yearn to tell you, but yet, I want you to stay away. For you to never know what I did. Now half of me needs to hold you, while the other wants you to stay in California. I don't know what to do Yugi.  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
April 3, 2005  
  
Yami,  
  
Did you cheat on me? Or did you maim or kill someone?  
  
~*~  
April 25, 2005  
  
Yugi,  
  
.....................I....I...(starts to cry) oh god. I should never have gone into the bar. I should not have listened to Ushio. Shit, I shouldn't have listened to Ushio. He took me to the bar, and he kept making me drink, more and more, so that the room spun. Anzu came to see if you were back, she asked if I was alright....(crys harder) I woke up in the morning, and she was there. With me in bed. We were both naked. I'm so sorry. If you hate me I'll understand. If you want to break up I'll understand even more. Though...I just can't bare to lose you. I'm really sorry.  
  
Yami  
  
~*~  
May 12, 2005  
  
Yami,  
  
You screwed with Anzu? YOU SCREWED WITH ANZU!!! I HATE YOU! BASTARD, FUCKEN BASTARD!!! WE'RE BREAKING UP, I'M SENDING YOU THE RING RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Mutou  
  
~*~  
May 23, 2005  
  
Yami,  
  
YAMI WHAT'S GOING ON!!! I haven't received a letter from you since March! And...(sob) I'm so sorry Yami, I can't find my ring! I asked everyone and looked everywhere for it! Please don't be mad at me! I'm really sorry!  
Oh, before I forget to ask you. When's your birthday? I just realized, after all these years, I never knew when you birthday was. But I know it was in the summer.  
Rick's been acting smug lately and he's been...a bit pleased lately starting two weeks ago. Did he write something to you? Because he does sometimes come into my room and snatch letters, though I didn't find any letters missing. Or maybe he's checking the mail before I do! Damnit, I try to be careful of that! Tell me why you haven't been writing.  
  
Yugi  
  
P.S: I'll be coming home on June 17th. I hope I'll see you there! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
June 11, 2005  
  
Yugi,  
  
What do you mean? I've been writing. And...I told you why I haven't been writing for so long, and....you said you hated me and that you wanted to break up. You even sent me back your ring.  
  
Yami  
  
P.S: I'll be there, can't wait.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Entry Seven  
  
I kept poundering Yami's last letter as I rode the airplane back to Japan.  
  
"PASSENGERS PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS, FOR WE SHALL BE LANDING SHORTLY."  
  
'Yami.'  
  
Before I left the Hawkins's, I confronted Rick and demanded the letters he stole from me.  
  
He denied it at first, but after a few punches he gave me the two letters he had stolen, and told me that he had written two letters back in my place.  
  
"Its what he deserves!" is what he yelled at me.  
  
I'm still in shock that Yami had sex with my best friend Anzu, and I'm even more shocked that she allowed such a thing.  
  
'Anzu, why didn't you stop him? I thought you were my friend.'  
  
My stomach dropped as we lost altitude and my heart beat quickly as we were on the run way, and waited impatiently for the plane to stop completely.  
  
"THANK YOU FOR RIDING TOKYO AIRLINE. HAVE A NICE DAY."  
  
I snatched up my luggage and hurried out of the plane, and once I emerged from the tunnel, I saw a huge crowd of people, waiting for there loved ones to come forth.  
  
My eyes searched for Yami, but I couldn't spot him.  
  
'Yami? Did you forget?' I thought sadly.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
I jumped and spun around, and smiled as I saw Yami standing behind me.  
  
Yami really had changed.  
  
He was taller now, and his taste in clothing had altered to red leather.  
  
He was dressed in a leather red shirt with matching tight pants completed with boots. A red trench coat went over the attire, and his spiky hair was now pulled back, hanging down the nape of his neck, in a small pony tail. (How he managed _that_ is beyond me.)  
  
But besides that, I could tell he was tired, and his eyes were red from crying.  
  
It hurt me to see him like that.  
  
Me, on the other hand, probably looked the same in face, but my clothing really had changed.  
  
I was a couple of inches taller, and liked the taste of the long baggy clothes style. (I thought the low pants thing was ridiculous. Someone could easily pull their pants down)  
  
A long T-shirt with the popular anime Shamon King on the printed on the front, and baggy jean pants, I wore with black tennis shoes and a baseball cape turned backwards. (And yes I can accomplish it)  
  
Heat creeped up into my cheeks, for I felt that I had gotten younger, though I was sixteen, and that Yami was the only one maturing.  
  
We both even dressed the part.  
  
Yami was smiling down at me, but there was nervousness in his posture and his eyes.  
  
"Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Its nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Wow, you have grown."  
  
"So have you. I thought I'd catch up with you, but no, you decide to grow too. Its not fair," I teased, hoping for a laugh.  
  
I succeeded, and he did laugh.  
  
"Um...so what was the deal with the letters?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Rick got a hold of two of them, and decided to write you back in my stead. Ooooo was I angry. Punched him a few times because he refused to give the stolen letters to me, and Professor Hawkins grounded him for a month for messing with my love life."  
  
"So...you didn't read what I wrote?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Yami flinched.  
  
"......I suppose you don't trust me anymore, do you?"  
  
I sighed, for there was nothing I really could say.  
  
"Why do you keep having these accidents Yami? Why?" I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes. "Do you think I'm not worth it? Am I not mature enough for you or something?"  
  
"Oh Yugi," Yami said sadly and embraced me tightly. "No, no. I think you are worth everything and I like you the way you are. And...I honestly don't know why I've been having these accidents."  
  
A smile touched my lips, and I grasped onto Yami's shirt.  
  
"In truth Yami, I'm mad at Anzu, not you. You can't help your actions when your drunk. I'm just a little surprised Anzu went along with it instead of trying to stop you. I thought she was my best friend," I sobbed.  
  
"Aibou."  
  
"You've been calling me that a couple of times. Why?" I asked, sniffing.  
  
"Because that's who you are. My aibou. My partner. My soul mate."  
  
I blushed, as I stared at the ground, but gentle fingers brought my face up, and he set his soft lips upon mine.  
  
And we shared our first kiss after two long years.  
  
Once we parted, Yami grasped my hand and led me towards the baggage claim, where he picked up my big suitcase, and actually carried it with one hand!  
  
Instead of heading towards the parking lot, like I expected, we took a detour at a cafe, and he chose a small private corner, where nobody woule likely over hear us.  
  
"Yugi, I know that...in the past we've been having some fights and seen other people..." he started and I blushed as I remembered my dates with Seto.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I know its sometimes a bit hard to push people off you who lust for you, though you tell them you have a lover."  
  
"I agree," I sighed, as I stretched, before sipping the hot chocloate. "I've had problems like that in California. Not as bad as you, but they were problems."  
  
Yami smiled down a me, as he stirred his coffee (EW! Hate coffee).  
  
"I admit that I've been having huge girl problems, who think I'm just saying that I have a lover to escape their clutches, so keep pestering me. So...I've been thinking of a way to get them off my back. Or at least, shake most of them off," Yami said slowly.  
  
I sighed slowly as I took a sip and set the cup back down, looking up at him sadly.  
  
"Is it to tell them the truth?" I whispered, my hands shaking.  
  
I really didn't want people to know my darkest secret, for...I didn't want to get teased more then I could help.  
  
"No, nothing that drastic," Yami said with a shake of his head. "You see Yugi, I've been worried about you the last two years. Worried you would find someone, or have your love die down. So, I came to one conclusion to mark you with a sign that you are _mine_ and to keep pesky girls away from me."  
  
"Okay, how?" I asked curiously, as I stirred the chocolate absently, hoping he wasn't suggesting sex.  
  
I mean, nothing personal or anything, but I didn't exactly feel ready for something that...drastic, plus I was a little scared of it.  
  
I hears shuffling and something was slid across the table and I thought it was a coin.  
  
My eyes (one red, one purple) looked up and my eyes widened, as my trembling hands lifted the small object he had passed to me.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" I whispered, as I held the object between my thumb and second finger.  
  
Yami clasped both his hands over the one holding the small object and I stared up at him as he smiled, blushing.  
  
"Yugi, will you marry me?"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mijikai: Phew, well, Yugi's back! And this will be the end of I'll Win You Back, and the start of I'll Win You Back, Part two! When Yugi and Yami are off to college in _Egypt_!!! There they shall encounter a tough enemy, especially one to Yugi.  
  
If you want a little short preview of the next part, scroll down and read.  
  
~ My heart hurt whenever I watched Yami and Reioko kiss each other, and tears sprout into my eyes as Yami only gave me friendship.  
  
But I wasn't Yami's friend, I was his damn fiancee!  
  
He doesn't remember a thing about me, and he thinks Reioko is his lover.  
  
And I just know he messed with Yami's mind on purpose.  
  
But tonight, I'm going to fight Reioko.  
  
Make him tell Yami the truth.  
  
Tonight, I'm going to win him back.~ 


	8. Win Him Back 8

Entry Eight  
  
My heart pounded in my chest as I sat in the taxi with Yami holding my hand tightly.  
  
I tried to keep my tears in, but they broke, and I placed a hand to my mouth as I cried.  
  
Arms wrapped around me, and I sobbed onto Yami's shoulder, as his hand stroaked my hair.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, its alright aibou. I'm sure he will be alright," he whispered.  
  
"They...they...said he wasn't....breathing...when they...found him," I wailed, and he held me tighter.  
  
When Yami and I had arrived at the Game shop, I was surprised that no one was there; when I received the phone call.  
  
Grandpa had had a heart attack and was found unconsious and no breath.  
  
"If...if he died...then...then..."  
  
"Aibou, he won't die, I promise," he reasured me.  
  
"Uh, sir, we're here," the taxi diver announced, giving me a sympathetic look.  
  
Yami payed, since my hands trembled to much to even lift my wallet out of my back pocket, and escorted me out of the taxi, and led me towards the hospital.  
  
I shivered when I stepped in as the noise level had risen, and injuried patients were wheeled, or helped outside, or towards rooms.  
  
The doors burst open and there was an old man on a stretcher, with two doctors wheeling him towards the operation doors.  
  
One was olding the IV bag, while the other was pushing on his heart.  
  
"We're losing him! We're losing him!" the man shouted before they disappeared into the doors.  
  
I felt warmth drain out of me, and left me cold.  
  
I didn't move, or think, till Yami tugged on my sleeve gently and looked at me with concern.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...fine," I gulped, and felt him squeeze my hand comfortingly, before leading me towards the front desk.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Is there a Mr. Sugoroku Mutou registered here?" Yami asked.  
  
The lady looked up and started typing on the computer.  
  
"And you are sir?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of his grandson, Yugi Mutou," Yami explained.  
  
In a moment, the lady smiled.  
  
"I believe there is a Sugoroku Mutou, but I'm afraid its family only."  
  
"But I am family," Yami said, and winked. "I'm Yugi's friend and cousin."  
  
I thought I was going to burst out laughing.  
  
We may not be related, but we sure look it.  
  
"Oh, my apologies, follow me, and I shall escort you both to your Grandpfather's room," she said and removed herself from behind the desk and headed towards the elevator. "Mr. Mutou was found with a heart attack, and despite him not breathing, he pulled through just fine."  
  
I brightened.  
  
"So, Grandpa's going to be alright?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sure he is," she said with a nod.  
  
My mood brightened considerably, and Yami wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me close.  
  
"See, I told you he was going to be alright, you silly goose," he teased.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I know, and I'm sure glad your right. So...which race horse is going to win next Tuesday?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and bopped me lightly on the head.  
  
The elevator stopped and we both stepped out of the box and were lead towards Grandpa's room.  
  
"Here it is," she said before heading back towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" I called out.  
  
"No problem!" she called back.  
  
As I stood before Grandpa's room, I shivered, not knowing how I was going to approach him.  
  
"Don't worry love, just act like you always do," Yami whispered in my ear. "And I'm heading towards the coffee machine. Want one?"  
  
I made a face.  
  
"Ew, I hate coffee. But I'll take tea please."  
  
Yami's lips pressed upon my cheek and he smiled, saluting.  
  
"Roger that."  
  
I saluted back before turning back towards the door and forcing myself to open it and stepping inside.  
  
Grandpa lay in bed, with an IV tube connected to his arm, plus a heart monitor that gently beeped every once in a while to indicate his heart was still beating.  
  
The first thing I did was sit in the chair beside the bed and clasped his hand, causing Grandpa's eyes to snap open.  
  
"Ah!" I shouted in surprise, flinging myself back, before calming down. "Sorry, did I wake you Grandpa?"  
  
"No, no, I was awake already," he reasured, and smiled. "Welcome back Yugi. I'm sorry that I ended up like this..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Gramps," I said, and I was swatted on the head. "Ow, what was that for."  
  
"Humph. I see your hanging around that Jounouchi kid to much. Such disrespect from young people these days," he muttered with a scowl, but I know he was playing.  
  
"Gramps. Gramps, gramps, gramps, gramps, gramps."  
  
"Heaven forbid! Are you Yugi, or Jounouchi dressed as him!" Grandpa shouted, and we both laughed.  
  
"I'm sure Jounouchi can shrink to my height and get his hair spiked, plus die one eye red and one purple."  
  
Grandpa chuckled, and grasped one of my hands, squeezing it tightly, before it loosened and he snatched it up, and held it closely to his face.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" he whispered as he touched the diamond ring gently and looking up at me.  
  
My cheeks heated.  
  
"Uh...what do you mean Grandpa?" I asked, looking away.  
  
"Yugi...are you...engaged?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"To whom!" he demanded, and the door opened behind us.  
  
"Here's your tea Yugi. I didn't know if you wanted Green or cinnamen, so I got cinnamen. I hope you don't mind..." Yami started but I nodded.  
  
"Thank you, cinnamen's fine."  
  
I took a sip, and when I looked back at Grandpa, I noticed he was staring at Yami.  
  
Yami looked a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and figited.  
  
"Um...I hope you don't mind if I tagged along sir," he mumbled, blushing.  
  
"It was you!"  
  
Yami jumped.  
  
"Wha...wha...wha!?"  
  
"Yugi is it true? You're engaged to him?" Grandpa demanded as he pointed to Yami.  
  
"Do you mind?" I whispered.  
  
"Of course I mind!" he roared in rage, and I cringed, and immediately felt Yami's arms around my shoulders.  
  
"But...but I thought you liked Yami."  
  
"I do my boy, but I can not allow you to marry. Your still in High School for heavens sake!"  
  
I burst out laughing, so hard I thought I would burst a lung.  
  
When I finally calmed down, I smiled at Grandpa, wiping a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Yami and I had discussed it a bit, and we both decided...," I started to explain as Yami slipped his hand in mine. "...that we would marry after college."  
  
Grandpa's enraged face melted, and he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Then you must forgive me for my outburst. I congragulate you two, and I hope you, young man, look out well for my Grandson. I shall not tolerate anymore heart breaks from you," he scolded sternly, and Yami cowered behind me.  
  
"Yes sir," he said meekly, and I laughed out loud.  
  
"Ahhhh, don't worry, I won't let the mean Grandpa get you," I teased, and Yami gave me a look.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, and I grew nervous as he gave me that smirk he always produced when he was up to something.  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
Yami gave me a headlock with one arm, then gave me a nugy.  
  
"Ow, stop it Yami! Stop it!"  
  
"Not till you take back that I'm a coward!"  
  
"But I never said that!" I protested, as I caught his hand and held it back from my messed up hair.  
  
"But you were thinking it weren't you?"  
  
I leaned over towards Grandpa.  
  
"I'm scared. He reads minds," I whispered, and Grandpa erupted into chuckles, while Yami started tickling me.  
  
After a passing nurse yelled at us to shut up, we settled down, catching our breaths before Yami broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. How are we going to have any children?"  
  
All I'm going to say is that I'm glad that Grandpa was strapped to the hospital bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Jou shouted as he grabbed my hand and stared at the ring on my finger. "You have got to be kidding me! You're only sixteen!"  
  
"Acutally," Yami stepped in. "We're waiting till after college before we start the wedding bells."  
  
"Thanks alot, you stole my idea," I heard Seto murmur to Yami and punched him on the shoulder.  
  
Yami only stuck his tongue out at Seto, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh, by the way Yug," Jou said, not taking his eyes off the ring. "Anzu's back. She should be coming right about now."  
  
"Oh," I said, forcing myself to be cheerful.  
  
I mean, I was happy she was back, its just...I felt a bit uncomfortable being near the woman who had sex with my boyfriend.  
  
In the corner of my eye, I noticed Yami shifting uncomfortabely.  
  
"Sooooo, how's Honda?" I asked.  
  
"Mad at me, rejected by Miho, and now is after someone new."  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
Jou's face turned red with anger.  
  
"My sister."  
  
I blinked.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
"You have a sister? I didn't know that."  
  
"Sorry, Yug. Didn't really think it was necessary to mention it," Jou said sheepisly, blushing.  
  
Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps running towards me, and whipped around to see Anzu!  
  
"Yugi!" she shouted happily and threw her arms around me, kissing me on the cheek. "How are you, I missed you."  
  
In the corner of my mind, I saw Yami staring at Anzu, shaking slightly, with his lips pressed together tightly into a thin line.  
  
"Jeolous?" Seto whispered with a grin.  
  
"Shut up," he growled. "How dare she touch him, he's mine I say," he muttered quietly, and Seto burst out laughing.  
  
"Anzu!" I said happily. "I'm fine. How as New York?"  
  
"It was great! I studied so much ballet and I even got to proform on Broad Way!" she squealed with delight.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And I heard you went to California. So how was it?"  
  
"I'll lend you my journal so you can read all about it!"  
  
"Great, I can't wait!" she said with a bright smile. "Oh Yugi!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She leaned over, and whispered quietly, "You won't believe what happened when I came to visit you. Yami got drunk and accidently bumped into me, and I fell into this huge mud puddle. He said he was sorry and said I could clean up at his place. After a took my shower, I was soooo tired from traveling all day, and then I accidently walked into him when he had stripped down. He stared at me with these dazed eyes, creepy I tell you, and he gave me this lopsided smile and grabbed me. And do you know what he said?"  
  
I gulped, feeling my stomach drop.  
  
"No?"  
  
"He said. "Yugi, I'm so glad your back."  
  
My heart fluttered, but then I snickered.  
  
'Yami! You thought Anzu was me? You must have been really drunk!'  
  
"Then he scooped me up, throwing me onto the bed, my towel slipping in the process, and he slipped in with me. Don't worry, Yugi, he didn't do anything, though I feared he was going to rape me. All he did was hug me, thinking I was you, that's all."  
  
"That's...all?" I asked slowly, a bit suspicious that she was keeping something from me.  
  
"Positive. Sorry, Yugi. But I would have left sooner, but since he thought I was you...well...he didn't let go of me, and I was sooooo tired that I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was awaken suddenly by him screaming. It was cute, but I was a bit worried if he thought we had...that...and I know you and him are together...so...I just wanted to tell you the truth to get the facts straight. So, you still mad at me?" she asked.  
  
I was stunned, and shocked.  
  
But, as I processed everthing, I burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, is that all?" I asked, holding my aching ribs. "I'm sorry Anzu. I should have trust you more. You _are_ my best friend after all."  
  
"So, can you do me a favor and tell Yami what I told you? He refused to talk to me after he escorted me out of his home."  
  
"Oh I'll tell him, but...not right away," I said with a grin and winked, causing Anzu to giggle.  
  
"You are evil."  
  
"I call it a little punishment. Oh, did you hear?"  
  
"What?" she asked excitedly.  
  
I held out my hand, and she squealed.  
  
"Oh my god, you are sooooo lucky," she gasped as she grasped my hand and examined the ring. "It's beautiful. So," she said with a sly grin. "Yami proposed huh?"  
  
My cheeks heated.  
  
"Yeah. So, did you find anyone yet?" I asked, grinning, elbowing her in the ribs softly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. But I'll tell you about it later. I think your lover there is getting a little jealous," she teased and giggled as I looked around and laughed along with her.  
  
My little Yami was pouting, how cute!  
  
RING! RIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Damn that bell!" I cursed, but smiled up at Anzu. "Well, we better get going."  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Math."  
  
"That's my class too!" Anzu said happily and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!"  
  
"O...okay. Come on gang! Let's go!" I called and everyone hurried behind us as Anzu pulled me inside the school building.  
  
~*~  
  
Anzu and I pratically chattered in Math all day, luckily we weren't caught by the teacher, and I was over joyed that she was also in my Science class _and_ in my Language class.  
  
We started catching up with each other during Brunch with all types of events.  
  
She even told me about her new boyfriend in New York, and how she was thinking of moving there when she turned eighteen.  
  
I told her a little bit about California, and we laughed at the time when Ryou had some heart attacks during a camping trip.  
  
When fourth period came around, I was volenteering for stage manager all over again, and my Yami offered to play the main character.  
  
It was till I was behind the curtains, checking to see if I needed to change them, when Yami approached me, and he didn't look happy.  
  
"You alright?" I asked him with concern, tugging on the rope to see if the curtains would smoothly run.  
  
He didn't answer, but instead kept coming towards me, and gently grasped my face and kissed me.  
  
Once we parted, I stared at him with confusion, since I had no idea what to say.  
  
But, luckily, Yami didn't expect me to say anything, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my shoulder.  
  
"Y...Yami?"  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
My shock evaporated and I smiled gently and stroaked his hair.  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"How Anzu and you can chatter so much like women and leave us men out."  
  
I bopped him on the head lightly.  
  
"I'm not a woman. And I was just catching up with her. She _is_ my best friend, and I haven't seen her for two years."  
  
"But _I'm_ your fi...I mean..."  
  
I chuckled, while pushing him away a bit so I could see his face, and saw he was blushing and refusing to look at me.  
  
"Are you...are you jeolous?" I asked and his face turned a darker shade of red.  
  
"Awwwww, that is soooo cute," I chuckled, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry love. I won't be so ignorant next time."  
  
Yami smiled, and glanced at me before pulling away and stretching.  
  
"I better see when the additions are going to be hosted. You will...come with me?"  
  
"Nah, I have better things to do," I teased, and Yami snorted.  
  
"Right, like you anything is better then _me_."  
  
"You vain little..." I spluttered, but he already started walking away, chuckling to himself.  
  
I chuckled myself before I went back to checking the curtain.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The first day of school passed by fast, and once that bell rang, I found Yami waiting for me at the front of the school building, and both of us, hand in hand, started walking towards the train station.  
  
As we were walking, I felt...peaceful, for once.  
  
And happy, that finally, Yami and I were offically a couple.  
  
I slipped out of Yami's hand, and hugged his arm tightly, feeling Yami stop.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Just happy."  
  
"Heh, heh. So am I, love, so am I."  
  
~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~~  
  
Mijikai: Not much action, sorry. But I'll be skipping a lot of months to get to Graduation, so Yugi and Yami can get their butts to college, and we start playing with more love triangles! A girl thinks Yugi's her destined one, while this guy is going for Yami, using Yugi in the process and it all becomes a tangled mess! Well, I hope you can bear with me before I get to the main part of the action.  
  
REVIEW 


	9. Win Him Back 9

Entry Nine  
  
"And to conclude my speech, I wish all you students good luck."  
  
Counting silently to three, everyone roared with joy, throwing hats into the air.  
  
After catching my hat, I started thinking about the past years of my school life.  
  
My friends and I hung out almost everyday, and Yami had become a bit more touchy then usual about other people hitting on me.  
  
Especially if the person was a guy.  
  
Grandpa left the hospital a month or so after I first visited him, and I'm almost friends with Honda.  
  
He still rather not hang out with me, but will if he has no choice at all.  
  
Jou's furious with him for trying to hit on his sister, and was even more furious that another guy, named Ryuji Otogi, was also trying to hit on Shizuka.  
  
Also, I had successfully managed to keep my taste in guys a secret, well, almost.  
  
Some still spread out rumors that Seto and I were going out, but it died when they saw me chattering with Anzu alot, and then supposed Anzu was my girlfriend.  
  
Yami went ballistic when he caught word of that, and had to be restrained by Seto and Jou to keep from attacking the person.  
  
"Hey, love," came a voice near my ear and my heart jumped and I turned around to see Yami.  
  
He looked HOT!  
  
For the occasion of the ceremony he tied his hair again, and wore the black robes, his hat tucked under his arm, with the diploma in his right.  
  
He was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Hey Yami."  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself? The Gang and I have been waiting for you over by the limo."  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepisly. "I must have blanked out for a second there."  
  
Yami slipped his hand in mine and lead me through the crowd of graduates, and their realatives, till we reached Seto's long big limo.  
  
Waiting for me was Seto, his brother Mokuba, Jou, his little sister Shizuka, his mother, Honda, Anzu and Grandpa.  
  
"About time," Jou teased as I arrived with Yami.  
  
Seto opend the limo door, and helped Jou, Mokuba, and Jou's Mom inside, while Honda helped Shizuka, and Yami helped Anzu, Grandpa, and myself in.  
  
Grandpa and Mrs. Jounouchi sat in the back, while Mokuba, Seto, and Jounouchi (in that order) sat on one of the sides.  
  
Shizuka, Honda, and Anzu sat across, and Yami and I sat up in front.  
  
Mrs. Jounouchi and Grandpa chatted quietly, while Seto was trying to kiss down Jou's neck.  
  
"Ack, stop, not now in front of my Mom!" Jou hissed, but Seto would not back down.  
  
"Aw come on, she's not looking this way."  
  
"Big brother what are you doing to Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked curiously and Seto immediately stopped and pulled away.  
  
"Er...nothing," he murmured, blushing.  
  
Yami chuckled, before slipping his hand into mine, and squeezing it tightly.  
  
"I guess we finally graduated Old Domino High," Yami said wistfully and I nodded.  
  
"Can you believe the years that go by? Now we're finally off to college!"  
  
Yami sighed, and rested his head ontop of mine, snuggling closer to my side.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Seto suddenly shouted, causing us to jump. "If I can't kiss my Jounouchi, then you can't snuggle your Yugi!"  
  
Yami only stuck his tongue at him, and pulled me closer, and onto his lap, nuzzling my neck.  
  
My cheeks flushed but I didn't pull away.  
  
Mrs. Jounouchi gasped.  
  
"Young man!" she shouted. "Have you no shame? Fondling your younger brother like that. Why, I'd think you two were a couple instead of brothers."  
  
We both blinked.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked. "Yugi and I are not brothers and we are a couple. Well...at least in a couple of more years..."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, did you know about this!" Jounouchi's mother asked.  
  
"Why, of course. Other wise I'd be screaming like you too if I didn't," Grandpa said with a smile.  
  
"Oh," she said weakly. "Hey! Stop kissing my Jounouchi!"  
  
Seto, stopped in mid kiss, and glared, wrapping his arms around Jou's neck.  
  
"Your Jounouchi? My Jounouchi!" he shouted.  
  
We all burst out laughing, except for Seto and Mrs. Jounouchi, till our ribs ached, and we settled down enough to drink some soda for our partched throats.  
  
"What would you like love?" Yami asked.  
  
"Do you have Sprite?"  
  
"Yep, stocked. Since Mokuba and I like to chug it down when ever we can get our hands on it."  
  
"Seto even threatened to stop buying them if we continued being hyper after drinking it," Mokuba commented, sipping Sprite.  
  
"No, I threatened to drink it all myself, and stuff the can's down your throats," Seto grumbled, drinking Root Beer.  
  
"Like you can stuff a can down my throat," Yami pointed out and we burst out laughing.  
  
"So..." Mrs. Jounouchi said slowly. "How long have you, Yugi, Yami, been...together."  
  
"We met in our first year in High School. Yami was such a stuck up agnorant bastard! Teased me, mocked me, even talked about me behind my back," I said with a sigh.  
  
Yami looked hurt.  
  
"I made it up to you! I apologized!" he protested, and I kissed him lightly upon the lips.  
  
"Of course love, I know. I was only teasing."  
  
"Oh, only teasing huh?" Yami asked and started to tickle me.  
  
"No, no Yami! Not in the car!" I shouted laughing as I tried to push his wiggling fingers away from my side.  
  
Suddenly, the limo stopped, and we both fell forward upon the limo's floor, and smiled sheephisly as Grandpa looked down at us.  
  
"Well, if you little imps are finished why don't we start getting out of the limo?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, let's stay on the floor, its comfy," Yami said sarcastically as he pushed himself up, and opened the limo door.  
  
He jumped out of the limo, and held out his hand, helping me out, then helping out Grandpa, Mrs. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Shizuka.  
  
Honda scrambled out, glaring at Yami, while Mokuba bounded out and Seto helped his Jou out.  
  
We all went inside the mansion and broke out Cold apple cider, since we weren't old enough for champain, and we all drank to a new year at college.  
  
The Graduation party was great!  
  
It consisted on music, dancing, food, and drink.  
  
The sun had set many hours ago, and I yawned with fatigue, but didn't want to leave just yet.  
  
Seto and Jou were flirting with each other, while Honda and Shizuka were doing Kareoke. Anzu was chatting with Mokuba and my Yami was no where in sight.  
  
Grandpa, of course, was chattering with Mrs. Jounouchi, soothing her from the shock that her son was dating a guy, and I decided to sit upon the window sill, and look out into the night.  
  
The air felt nice, since the room was getting a little warm, and I leaned back, closing my eyes, and breathing in the night air...  
  
"Boo."  
  
"EEP! YAMI! Don't do that! I could have fallen out of the window!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"You could have, but you didn't," he pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Yami's smile faltered and he drapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.  
  
"Love you," he whispered in my ear.  
  
My scowl faltered and soon I had to drop it and smile.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
He gently pulled my face to face his, and lifted it up a bit, and slowly brought his lips to mine, and they met.  
  
Once we parted, he rested his head onto mine, eyes closed.  
  
"Happy Graduation Yugi."  
  
"Happy Graduation Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
"What!" I nearly screamed, jumping out of my chair.  
  
"Yugi...please..." Yami begged, but I shook my head vigorously, starting to pace the kitchen.  
  
"How can you do this to me! I've been gone two years, and we've only had one year to make all the absense up, and now you want to go to college in Egypt!?"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Arg! Egypt. Of all places, Yami!" I shouted, pacing back and forth, my fingers interwined in my hair.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yugi," he said more quietly, "please, sit."  
  
I did.  
  
"Yugi, please listen. I know your upset but, like you've always wanted to go to Califorina, I've been homesick for Egypt. I did grow up there you know."  
  
I went quiet, and I felt guilt burning into my stomach.  
  
"So, can you please just let me go without complaining, like I did?" Yami asked.  
  
"Complaining!?" I suddenly shouted, sitting up abrutly, knocking my chair over.  
  
Yami only stared at me, mouth opened, but no words coming out.  
  
"I...well...I...ARG!" I shouted turning around and running out of the kitchen.  
  
My legs didn't stop till I reached the living room, where I flopped down on the sofa and buried my face in my arms.  
  
I knew I was being a bitch, and I knew that I shouldn't give Yami such a hard time.  
  
But I really, really didn't want to split with him again.  
  
It was painful and would if he really does love another this time.  
  
I mean, college was a place where you met many new people, and I knew that there was someone there who could snatch him away from me.  
  
I really didn't want that.  
  
With a sigh, I plucked up the phone, leaning on a coach pillow, and dialed, waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello? Hi, I would like a cancellation. Uh huh. I know its not refunable...just give it to the next person who orders it, my treat. Why? Well...I believe that's my buisness. Thanks, bye."  
  
I placed the phone back onto the receiver, and sighed, leaning more into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'I have to apologize. Yami does really want to go back to his home land, and it was true. He didn't complain a single bit when I was suppose to go to California. And we only were back together for a couple of weeks too. Ugh, I hate it when I'm so selfish.'  
  
With a deep breath I jumped off the couch and slowly went back to the kitchen.  
  
Poor Yami.  
  
He was still sitting at the kitchen table, his head buried in his arms.  
  
My guilt cut into my heart, and I bit my lower lip.  
  
I really didn't mean to hurt him so, but it seemed I had.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Yami's head jerked up.  
  
"I uh..." I stammered looking away, hands behind my back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so...bitchy. I guess it was because I was afraid I'd lose you if you went. I guess...no I am being selfish, and I hate myself for that. But you were also right. I shouldn't complain. You were supportive of me when I went to California, and all I did was complain."  
  
Yami continued to stare at me, waiting.  
  
But for what!?  
  
"But though I apologize for my selfishness, I still can't let you go."  
  
He looked down sadly at the table top.  
  
"I can't let you go without me."  
  
His head shot up, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
"And since my Grandpa's been to several digs to Egypt, he will be able to get us tickets there before the new year starts," I continued on and turned. "And...I'm really, sorry that I hurt you, but I'm not perfect, And...and...I'm...not...a women. I know probably if I was then I'd beable to understand better, and wouldn't make such a fuss in everything and..."  
  
I was cut off as hands wrapped around my waist, and a head resting on my left shoulder.  
  
"No your not, and I'm thankful for that. And in truth, if you were a woman, you'd be soooo much worse then what you'd do now."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi."  
  
"Its alright. I'm just glad it ended like this at the end."  
  
~*~  
  
Friends: shouted what the hell we were thinking.  
  
Grandpa: shouted why.  
  
That was the basic reaction when we broke the news.  
  
But at the end we were able to convince them that it was we want, and I made a blood promise, not really, to Grandpa that I'd visit in the summer.  
  
Now Yami and I were in a taxi on our way to the University, where our first stop was our Dormitory then the office.  
  
Egypt was basically like Japan, except everything was in a different language, and the people were different, not that I mind or anything.  
  
Yami smiled as he stared out of the window, but all I could do was just stare outside, feeling so small in such a big city that I didn't know anything about.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"You don't look fine."  
  
"I'm...just a little nervous. I don't really speak your language Yami. How will I able to comunicate with everyone?"  
  
"Simple," he said with a smile. "Its still considered summer, so I'll teach you."  
  
My nervousness settled down, but the butterflies still flew in my stomach.  
  
The taxi slowed into a stop, and chattered with Yami for a while, before he paid and we got out of the car, looking upon the huge University of Cairo.  
  
It looked almost like Domino High except bigger and expanded a bit more.  
  
"Yugi," Yami whispered, tugging my arm. "The Dorms are this way."  
  
I nodded numbly and followed him to the left side of the building, that looked a bit like a hotel, and we stepped right in.  
  
There was a man there, and he greeted us with a smile.  
  
Yami greeted back and started jabbering something and the man nodded, taking two keys from a board of key holders and handing it to him, and smiled down at me.  
  
He said something but I only stared at him blankly, and Yami said something quickly.  
  
Must have told him that I don't speak Egytian.  
  
I was glad when we finally were able to get inside our dormitory, and what I saw amazed me.  
  
The room was as big as half a foot ball field, with a kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms, with a TV.  
  
"Whoa. Cairo sure has big rooms."  
  
"Yep. Oh, Yugi, it seems they added another to our room...I hope you don't mind..."  
  
"Nope! Maybe he could help me learn some Egyptian too."  
  
"Uh...yeah," he murmured as he dropped his belongings onto the floor.  
  
"Something wrong Yami?"  
  
"Yes and no. It depends. I can share the room, I can share living space, but no, under any circumstances am I sharing you," he said stubbornly and tackled me onto the coach that was in the middle of the room.  
  
He started kissing my neck, and slipped his tongue down my throat.  
  
I responded by wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, when there was the sound of footsteps coming near, and I pushed Yami off at the sound of key turning in lock.  
  
The door started to open, and I quickly straightened out my clothing and my hair, and the door opened to reveal a young Egyptian man.  
  
Tanned skinned, black hair, and brown eyes, with bags around his shoulders.  
  
He smiled and said something.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh you speak Japanese. Then I'm sure glad I took those Japanese courses," he said with a chuckle and threw his bags onto the floor, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"So, your my new comrades. How are you, I'm Reioko Akeht."  
  
"Yugi Mutou," I said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yami Mutou."  
  
"Ah, brothers?"  
  
"No...friends," Yami strained out.  
  
Before we left, we agreed to act as friends or even brothers so people wouldn't know about our relationship, though Yami was _not_ happy.  
  
"Oh," Reioko said and stretched. "You look native. Are you from here?"  
  
"Yes, I originally was from Cario, but moved to Japan for a while," Yami explained.  
  
"So your little friend's from Japan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Amazing. You two have almost the same hair style."  
  
"Surprised me too."  
  
I felt a bit left out, so I'd thought I'd unpack, but first...I had to find out who was sleeping where.  
  
"Erhem. Sorry, but I was wondering, whose sleeping where?"  
  
They both turned to face me and...did Reioko-san glare at me?  
  
I blinked, but he was grinning so I surely thought it was my imagination.  
  
"That's a good question," he said. "Well, there are two rooms, and one couch..."  
  
"Actually," Yami interupted. "Yugi and I will take one room and you can have the other."  
  
"Um...okay," he said slowly.  
  
I gathered my stuff and walked towards the left, passed the small living room, and to a wall that had three doors.  
  
I opened one that revealed a small room with one bed, and wardrobe with a closet.  
  
The first thing to do was put my clothing away and when I slid open the closet, I chose the right side of the closet and the clothing that wouldn't have any room in my half of the closet, I folded into the wardrobe, throwing the empty bags into the closet.  
  
"Yeow!"  
  
My heart jumped and I rushed outside and I saw Yami swearing as he shakes his hand rapidly.  
  
"Shit, should have seen that damn wall," he muttered.  
  
"Are you alright Yami?" Reioko asked getting a little to close to Yami.  
  
"Uh...yeah, its fine."  
  
"Here I want to make it feel better..." he whispered his breath playing on Yami's lips.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me for interupting," I said, trying to keep my anger at Reioko down. "But I thought I heard someone scream, but now that I can see that everything's okay, then I best continue unpacking."  
  
Yami pushed passed Reioko and I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I refused to turn around.  
  
"Yugi, it wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"Fine Yami," I huffed. "Just unpack, and I'll see if we get food with this place too."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
But I already left before opening the fridge up, and to my surprise, there was food.  
  
Not much, but enough for one meal, until I could go shopping for our food.  
  
"You cooking tonight?" came a voice in my ear and I jumped, spinning around and was looking into Reioko's brown eyes.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I guess," I murmured and whirled back around.  
  
"You and Yami close?"  
  
"Uh huh. We knew each other since the beginning of High School," I answered absently.  
  
"Anything between you too?"  
  
My heart jumped.  
  
"Of course not!" I said, laughing. "We're only friends."  
  
"Nice ring."  
  
"Hm? Oh!" I said with realization. "Thanks."  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"But I thought it was the man who gave the ring to the woman," Reioko said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, to prove that I am engaged my lover gave me one too," I explained, not missing a beat.  
  
It was true.  
  
Before we left I had given Yami a ring of my own so it would seem like we were both engaged to different people then to each other.  
  
"Well," I said finally. "Looks like pasta."  
  
With that decided, I went back into my room, when hands grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.  
  
I shook my shock off quickly and looked up to see Yami leaning against the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"Yami?" I asked, a little afraid.  
  
He didn't, answer but instead approached me and threw himself ontop of me.  
  
"Yami!?"  
  
"Shhhhhh," Yami whispered in my ear, as he hugged me tightly to himself. "I'm a bit tired, what about you."  
  
There was lust in his voice and a smile just couldn't help breaking out.  
  
"Me too, want to take a nap?"  
  
"I'd love to," he purred, and nibbled my ear.  
  
We had a nice 'nap' and it wasn't till dinner time that we unlocked the door and I started making dinner.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Mijikai: Well, there finally in college, and they've met Reioko. Next chapter, Yugi's first day of college and he meets some familiar students, including the infamous bully Bakura and physco path Malik. How will they get through college?  
  
REVIEW 


	10. Win Him Back 10

Entry Ten  
  
"Yami, wake up!" I shouted in his ear.  
  
Yami did not even stir.  
  
I groaned in exasperation and rushed to the kitchen and filled a cup of water then went back inside the room and dumped in Yami's face.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he bolted up yelping, then snapped his eyes on me.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he mumbled grumpily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, its our first day of school."  
  
"Oh, first day of...oh shit!" Yami shouted, scrambling out of bed. "Crap! How much time do I have?"  
  
"One hour."  
  
"Shit...wait...did you say one hour?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He gave me a blunt look before slipping back into bed.  
  
"Then wake me in thirty minutes."  
  
"Then that means you don't get breakfast."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Sheesh, you act like such a little kid when its time to wake you up. I really feel for Seto now," I said, glaring down at his now sleeping form. "Grrrrr."  
  
"Hey, something wrong Yugi?" Reioko asked as he popped his head into the room.  
  
"Oh nothing, Yami just doesn't want to get out of bed."  
  
"You need any help?"  
  
I didn't know why, but when he said that; I felt a chill down my spine.  
  
"Nah, we'll let him sleep and then laugh our ass's off when he rushes around the room looking for his socks."  
  
"Ha, ha," Yami mummbled, pulling the sheets over his head.  
  
"Awe," I scowled at him, before turning towards Reioko. "Well since lazy butt won't get up, how about I cook some breakfast?"  
  
"Great, I'm starved!" he said happily and I started towards the kitchen, heating up the grill for pancakes.  
  
(Before I go on, quick update. Summer vacation is over, I learned a lot of Egyptian, fluent, and we are both pretty good friends with Reioko. Okay time to continue.)  
  
As I mixed the batter I heard Reioko shuffle behind me.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can I have a kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one," Reioko begged.  
  
I sighed, and turned.  
  
"Alright just one kiss."  
  
Reioko beamed with a big smile, when suddenly Yami burst out of the room, panting as he stared at us, just as Reioko unwrapped his chocolate kiss.  
  
"Thanks Yugi!" he said as he popped it into his mouth.  
  
"This is the last time, chocolates bad for you in the morning. Hey, Yami are you alright?" I asked looking at him.  
  
He stared a couple of more moments, before he blushed.  
  
"Eh, nothing, sorry, your cooking smelled so good my stomach wouldn't let me sleep," he joked, before rushing back inside the room, slamming the door.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Maybe he thought you were going to kiss me," Reioko suggested, sucking on the piece of candy. "Can I have a real one?"  
  
I gave him a look and threw a spoon at him, before flipping the pancake over onto the plate.  
  
There was a grand total of five pancakes before I slid them onto the table and Reioko dug in, smuthering his pieces with surup and butter.  
  
"You going to have any?"  
  
"Nah, I already ate," I declined, "Yami, get your butt in here!"  
  
The door slowly opened and Yami rushed towards the table and collected his pancake and chewed, not looking at either of us.  
  
"You okay?" I asked with concern.  
  
He nodded and continued to eat, till Reioko got up, stretching and placing his plate into the sink.  
  
"That was great, but I need to get going. Bye!" he said and hurried out of the room, the door slamming behind him.  
  
"Hmmm, I think we better hurry too. There's going to be an assembly at 9:45. We have at least...Yami?" I asked as he slid his chair back and came to my side, hugging me tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"...Well...I thought you were really going to kiss him and I freaked. But I shouldn't have, I should have..."  
  
"Trusted me? Well...I'll have to admit, I'd do the same thing. Oh, don't give me such a face. I'm not mad. I actually think it's kind of funny."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Now go take a shower and get dressed, we leave in an hour and thirty minutes."  
  
"Are you sure you're a guy?" Yami asked his arms wrapped around my chest. "Because you act just like my cousin, whose a _girl_."  
  
"Why you little..." I spluttered and tackled him to the ground, him laughing.  
  
"Ah come on love, I didn't mean it," Yami said innocently, but I gave him no mercy.  
  
I tickled him till tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, this is our room?" I asked, staring at the numbers of Egyptian, and the writing.  
  
"Uh huh. You want to go in first?"  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, because if someone decides to throw a spit ball I can hide behind you," I said innocently, and Yami bopped me on the head.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically and opened the door stepping in.  
  
I took a deep breath before following him, and stepped inside to see a classroom filled with...well...Egyptians.  
  
It didn't seem the teacher was here yet, and that was just fine with me, because that meant more free time for me.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a gasp, and before I knew what was happening, arms flew around my waste, and a girl was hugging me tightly, almost bouncing up and down with joy.  
  
"It's you, it's you! It's really you!" she shouted happily.  
  
"Um...yeah its me...but who are you?" I asked politely, though I was scared to death for the sudden action.  
  
"Oh, you dont' know me?" she asked, her pretty dark brown eyes blinking up at me.  
  
I couldn't really help but blush.  
  
She was a pretty young woman, a little taller then me, with fair dark skin, and long black hair that cascaded down her back, her face thin with high cheek bones.  
  
"I...I...I don't see how I could. I mean...I just transfered here..." I spluttered, afraid I'd make her cry, but instead, she only hugged me even more tightly.  
  
"That's alright, we'll get to know each other," she replied optimistically.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"ERHEM!" came a sudden clear of the throat, that caused my heart to jump and I looked up to see Yami glaring daggers at her. "I'm sorry to intrude, but _we_ need to find our seats..."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," she interupted, waving Yami off. "What's your name?"  
  
"Yugi, Yugi Mutou."  
  
"Yugi? That's a funny name, but it's cute! My name's Nefer Parra."  
  
"Pretty," I commented, though it did sound strange.  
  
Nefer beamed.  
  
"Shit! What the hell are you doing here!" Yami suddenly shouted, and I looked up to see Bakura!  
  
He was standing up, face to face with Yami, glare to glare.  
  
"What the fuck to you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here!?" Bakura shouted back.  
  
"I'm here because I lived here! What the hell are you doing here and why the hell are you here!" he shouted pointing at Malik, the crazy guy who tried to kill me.  
  
"I do live here you know," Malik replied, not really looking at him.  
  
"Well...I can understand that, but why do you have to be in my class!?"  
  
"Ah, stop your bitching. I'm not going to kill your _koi_. I have mine and that's all that matters to me."  
  
"Marik's here?" Yami asked, his mood changing and I felt a pang of jeolousy.  
  
I mean, he did kiss Marik in front of me when we were angry with each other.  
  
"If you must know yes, but I guess he's running late today."  
  
The door opened and right in the door way was the person I thought I was never going to see again.  
  
"Ryou!" I shouted.  
  
His soft brown eyes looked up and once they met mine, his face broke out into a big smile, and waved.  
  
"Hey Yugi, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again!" he said coming towards me.  
  
"I know same with me," I replied, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now we can goof off like we used too, huh?"  
  
"And since we're adults, we can really get into trouble!"  
  
We both laughed, till Bakura butted in, wiping my hand of Ryou's shoulder and placing his arms around his neck, pulling him towards him.  
  
No words were needed for his message to me.  
  
"I better go find my seat before your koi decides to pummel me for talking to you," I teased and scurried off towards Yami, who was sitting as far away as possible to where Malik and Bakura were sitting.  
  
"Hey," I greeted, sitting beside him.  
  
"Thought you'd never join me," he teased.  
  
"Oh, you know I wouldn't abandon you, koi," I replied.  
  
Before he could reply, the door burst open and there was a panting Marik.  
  
He glanced behind him before rushing towards the seats.  
  
"Teacher coming!" he shouted and to my surprise, everyone rushed towards a seat, and sat, Nefer grabbing one beside me, smiling.  
  
Just as the last student sat, the door opened and my new teacher stepped in.  
  
"Greetings class," he said, fixing his glasses. "I am Mr. Mahado."  
  
My mouth dropped, and I slowly ducked down, hoping he wouldn't see me, but it didn't seem to likely.  
  
"Ah, I actually see some familiar faces. One from Japan I believe," he said witha smile, brushing his purple hair from his shoulders.  
  
"Yo, Mr. M, where have you been!" called out one of the boys.  
  
"In Japan. I've been working as a physicrist with my assistant."  
  
"You mean the blonde babe!"  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
"Now calm down class," Mr. Mahado said firmly, and everyone went quiet. "Thank you. Now, I see we have some foreign students. Would you like to introduce yourselves? Mr. Bakura and Mr. Mutou?"  
  
Ryou slowly stood, up and I smiled as I saw Bakura squeeze his hand gently under the table.  
  
'Sweet.'  
  
"Um...I'm Ryou Bakura from America. I'm seventeen years old, and going to be currently living here in Kairo," Ryou explained then sat down, relief all over his face.  
  
"Mr. Mutou?"  
  
I nervously rose up from my seat and tried to avoid all the stares from the people, though it was a bit hard.  
  
"Uh...um...I'm Yugi Mutou from Japan," I mummbled, then sat down, my face hot from embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Mahado said with a nod. "Now, to start out for you college year, I would like to explain that here in Cairo, you shall have to work hard to earn your degrees, and be a vigil worker. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good, now shall we begin?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Whhhhhhaaaaaa!!!" I shouted staring at all the books and homework assignments. "I never knew homwork was going to be this much on the first day."  
  
Yami chuckled, as he packed away his last book and zipped his bag up, sliding it on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, what do you expect from college. It's not exactly an easy trial."  
  
"I know, I know," I mummbled, and Yami pressed his lips against my cheek.  
  
"But we'll tackle it together," he whispered in my ear and I smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Mahado stepped into the now empty classroom and smiled at both of us.  
  
"Well, long time no see, Yami," he said with a smile, and Yami smiled back.  
  
"Hey Mahado."  
  
I blinked, from one person to the other.  
  
"Do...you two know each other."  
  
"Actually we do Yugi," he replied with a smile. "And its nice to see you again too. You never dropped by again so I didn't get to see if your probelm was worked out. Was it?"  
  
"Uh huh..." I replied, embarrassed to have it discussed in front of Yami.  
  
Now Yami looked confused.  
  
"Okay, back up. How do you two know each other?" he asked.  
  
"And how do you two know each other?" I asked back.  
  
"Well, aibou, Mahado is my godfather," Yami explained. "He is a very close family friend."  
  
"Oh," was all I could reply.  
  
"Now, how do _you_ two meet up?" Yami asked me with a raised eye brow and a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
My cheeks heated.  
  
"Um...well...Mahado-sama was my physiatrist."  
  
"Ohhhhh, what did you talk about?" he asked with a grin, and I snorted.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you, you lug."  
  
"Yami, what's been going on in Japan?" Mahado asked, and Yami's eyes lit up in excitment.  
  
"Is the door locked?"  
  
"It has the please knock sign," Mr. Mahado answered and sat on his desk, waiting for his God son to start telling him about Japan.  
  
"It was great living there! I got to see more of Seto and Mokuba, and then I made all these friends at Domino High!" Yami explained with excitment.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"But that's only the second best."  
  
"Then what's the first?"  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"The best part was that I made a special friend. A very special friend, who decided to date me a bit, and then became mine," he explained smuggly, and Mr. Mahado's eyes widened.  
  
"Really? And whose the lucky guy?"  
  
My eyebrows shot up.  
  
Mr. Mahado knew it was a guy, did he know that Yami was homosexal?  
  
"Right here," Yami replied and pulled me into his arms, nuzzling my hair. "Cute huh?"  
  
Mr. Mahado laughed.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I'm glad you found someone, Yami, but isn't proposing a little too soon? I mean, how do you know you two won't break up, not that I'm saying you will."  
  
Yami only snorted.  
  
"I'd rather die then break up with this little one. I porposed, Mahado, because he is the one for me. He is my aibou, my koi, and besides. He has something of mine and I don't want it back," Yami explained steering me towards the door.  
  
"And what would that be?" Mr. Mahado asked with a smile, knowing the answer already.  
  
Yami turned his head to look at him and smiled.  
  
"My heart."  
  
~*~  
  
I was bored. Very bored.  
  
It was 4:34 all the assignments due tomorrow as done, and Reioko was still gone, and Yami just _had_ to go looking for a job.  
  
Nefer had asked if I wanted to go out, but I declined politely, knowing Yami wouldn't be too happy and said maybe later in the week.  
  
I lay upon the coach, glaring at the ceiling, playing back the conversation we had.  
  
~"What, a job already?" I had shouted in surprise. "But why know? You can wait a couple of weeks."  
  
"No Yugi. I need the job now. We do need money you know."  
  
"But can't you wait a couple of weeks, days!" I pratically begged, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, because we need money. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay," he said, kissing me.  
  
"Alright," I replied grudgingly.~  
  
"Arg, why now? Why not tomorrow?" I asked the ceiling, and my glare deepened. "Oh what do you know? You're just a ceiling!"  
  
"No, I believe I'm human," came Reioko's voice and I shot up from the couch to see him in the door way. "You here all by yourself?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That's not very fun," he murmured, then smiled. "how about I take you to a great caf'e!"  
  
"Um...why not. I'm bored and Yami's gone, and I don't want to lay here and talk to inanimate objects!" I said and hopped off the couch, and went out the door with Reioko.  
  
The caf'e turned out to only be a couple of blocks away into the city, and it wasn't even that crowded.  
  
Reioko pushed open the door and I went in, looking around at the place.  
  
It was small, but comfortable, with seats against big glass windows so you could watch people passing by, and many of the people were college students.  
  
"You go ahead and find a place to sit and order, I'll catch up with you later," he said and I nodded, finding a nice seat beside the huge class wall with the name of the Caf'e printed on the outside, and pulled up the menu, my face completely hidden in it.  
  
It seemed I only went down the first list when I heard someone walk up towards the table.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
I was about to reply atomatically, but then the voice registered in my head and I looked up to see Yami!  
  
Of course, he didn't see me because he was staring at his pad, the pencil poised to scribble onto the paper.  
  
A laugh escaped my lips at his uniform.  
  
He wore an long blue apron with a white dress shirt tucked into black pants with a red bow tie with a pin saying 'Yami.'  
  
"Yeah, hot chocolate, extra whip cream."  
  
I watched as Yami started scribbling it down, when the pencil stopped and his eyes finally looked up to see who was sitting there, and his cheeks turned the reddest I've ever seen them turn.  
  
"Y...Y...Yugi!" he shouted in surprise. "I didn't reconize you with your head covered by the menu!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"And I didn't even know it was you till you spoke," I said, still staring at his uniform.  
  
"I know, I know, its dorky, but there was an opening and they paid ten dollers a day, and I get to keep the tip."  
  
"No, no, the outfits fine. Makes you look like a gentleman."  
  
Yami grinned.  
  
"So, you here by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"No, Reioko told me to go ahead and grab a booth."  
  
"Oh," he said, a bit of...some kind of emotion in his voice, and I realized what I had done.  
  
"No, no, its not like that Yami. I was bored and he offered to take me to the caf'e..."  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Reioko suddenly called, and slipped in across from me. "Oh Yami! What a surprise, I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"Yeah," Yami muttered. "Can I take your order too?"  
  
"Coffee, black, cream and suger."  
  
"Be right back," Yami said and strode towards the kitchen.  
  
He didn't look happy when he left.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"So, Yugi, how do you like Cario, so far?" Reioko asked, smiling at me.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Hey...did you know that when the sun light is just right, you look like an angel?"  
  
I blushed, but a smile did twitch onto my lips.  
  
"Oh, your just kidding with me you big bully."  
  
"No really. You look like an angel, a beautiful little angel," he whispered, his hand sliding into mine.  
  
Before I could react, a tray slammed onto the table top and we both looked up to see Yami.  
  
He wasn't looking at either of us, and had a cold bland look on his face.  
  
Without a word, he slid the hot choclate and the coffee towards us, picked up the tray and left.  
  
'Yami?'  
  
My hand jerked away from Reioko's and I clutched it, staring at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," he said with an apologetic smile and sipped his coffee.  
  
"I...it's alright," I murmured stirring the whip cream with the chocolate.  
  
We were silent the rest of the time and my eyes would always advert towards Yami, who was taking someone's order, hoping he would make some kind of eye contact with me, but it was useless.  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
Tears start forming in my eyes, and I quickly tried wiping them away, but they were to fast for me.  
  
'Yami hates me. Yami hates me,' was the thought that came over and over into my head, and that made me cry even more.  
  
Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and I my eyes snapped open, hoping it was Yami, but it was Reioko!  
  
In panic, I wrentched myself away, but he still held onto me.  
  
"It's alright, you don't need to cry," I heard him whisper in my ear.  
  
But I felt more scared then soothed.  
  
"Can we go, please?" I whispered and he released me, and nodded.  
  
I shakily pulled out my wallet, but Reioko already placed ten dollers plus five onto the table, and waited for me as I slid out of the booth, and both of us left.  
  
As we walked outside, Reioko looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," he said, but I shook my head.  
  
"No, it wasn't you, it was me," I replied sadly.  
  
'It's my fault,' I thought bitterly. 'All my fault.'  
  
~*~  
  
I waited till Yami came back, and it wasn't till 9:00 P.M that he came through the front door.  
  
By then, Reioko was sound asleep in his room and the whole apartment was dark, since I didn't feel like turning on the lights.  
  
Yami groaned as he placed his bag down and stretched, yawning.  
  
I was a bit heisitant at first but then worked up enough courage to slid off the couch and slowly approach him, looking up at him with scared eyes.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes filled with so many emotions and his face bland.  
  
"Um...I thought you may want some coffee," I said quietly, clutching the mug tightly.  
  
"I had some at work."  
  
His words cut me like a knife, and I tired my hardest not to wince.  
  
"Heh, never thought of that, stupid of me," I said quietly. "I'll just drink it myself, you go off to bed..."  
  
"You're not my mother," he snapped. "Don't tell me what to do."  
  
This time I couldn't help but wince, and trembled.  
  
I was frightened. Very frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry. I...I won't bother you anymore," I whispered and slowly walked towards the coffee maker and poured a little more into the cup and stirred it with a lot of suger and cream.  
  
With a deep breath I forced it down my throat, the nasty taste lingering on my tongue.  
  
Once I gulped it all down, I placed the cup into the sink and washed it out, then turned to feel lips meeting mine.  
  
My eyes widened, and I tensed, but then relaxed, and wrapped my arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer to me.  
  
Once we parted, he rested his head onto my shoulder, his arms around me tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's not you I'm mad at."  
  
"Yami, Reioko was only trying to entertain me."  
  
"By hitting on you?" he growled, his grip tightening.  
  
"No, no, not like that. I didn't know he was going to do _that_...."  
  
Yami sighed, and pulled away from me.  
  
"Let's just forget about it and get some sleep."  
  
"But...homework..."  
  
"I finished during my break at work."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He took my hand and led me towards our room, locking the door behind us, and we changed, decided to brush our teeth in the morning and slid into bed.  
  
Yami snuggled close to me, his head resting on mine, his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Mmm?" I replied sleepily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: I'm rrrrreeeeeaaaaallllllly sorry for the three week wait! I was busy and bad writers block. But I'm going to think extra hard for the next chapter so I can get it out sooner. I hope you found this one entertaining. Please excuse the spelling and mechanical errors.  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Win Him Back 11

Entry Eleven  
  
Something smelled good, really good, and I cracked open an eye to find myself alone in bed, the door open slightly spilling light into the dark room.  
  
"Yami?" I asked as I rolled out of bed and poked my head from the door.  
  
A smile tugged at my lips as I saw him at the stove, turning something over, then placing rice in it, turning it over, and then placing it on a plate with octopus dogs already made.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What is the cheif making this fine morning?" I asked, and he looked up with a grin.  
  
"Omelette stuffed with rice, octopus dogs and orange juice to finish the effect. Does it please my love?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Sounds pleasant. Is Reioko still sleeping?"  
  
A dark look passed over Yami's face, but only a moment, before he was grinning again.  
  
"He left, don't worry, I made sure."  
  
Something about his tone made him sound like an oni that was telling his companions that he took care of the herd of goats that wandered their way.  
  
"Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"7:30. We still have a about an hour and a half."  
  
"Good," I said, and took the plate from the counter, and took a bite of the omelette.  
  
God it tasted good.  
  
Yami sat before me, a plate of scrambled eggs with toast and coffee.  
  
"Working today?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, sorry..."  
  
"No, it's alright. But Yami, I have to know...is it okay if I go somewhere with Nefer?"  
  
Yami's mouth was pressed into a thin line.  
  
"It's not my descsion Yugi, it's yours. If you want to go, you can go," he said, though it seemed he was forcing himself to say it.  
  
"...Um...you working on the weekends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good...because you and I have a date on Saturday ending on Sunday," I said with a smile.  
  
Yami smiled back, nodding.  
  
"I'll be there, and I won't be late."  
  
"I don't see how you can since we live under the same roof."  
  
"True...true...hey...Yugi."  
  
"Hm?" I answered, mouth full of eggs and rice.  
  
"When we are legally bound, where would you like to live?"  
  
"Japan. Actually, I was thinking of living at the Game Shop. Home and job at the same place!" I answered, but then saw the look in Yami's eyes. "But we don't have to! I mean, if you want to live here in Cairo that's fine with me."  
  
"No, no. I don't think Cairo is the best place for us. Tokyo is where our friends are."  
  
"But you want to stay here, don't you?"  
  
"I missed this place, and now that I'm here I feel like I want to stay here forever. But I rather sacrifice it for you, Yugi."  
  
I sighed, and shook my head.  
  
"No Yami, that's not right. You should have your own wants in this. This is also for you and not only for me. I'm willing to follow you where ever you want to go, even if it is far away from where I grew up."  
  
Yami sighed, looking into his mug.  
  
"I really don't deserve you, Yugi. I truly don't."  
  
We were silent till I felt like I needed to break it.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" I asked, and Yami blushed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I bumped into you on the bus."  
  
"That did hurt."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yes, I'll never forget that day. I fell in love with you when you first touched me."  
  
My eyes went wide.  
  
"What!? Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Why else do you think I was watching you change, smiled at you, touched you, and kissed you, though that was an embarrassing and painful rejection."  
  
I sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. You scared me. But the truth is...I fell in love with you too. I may not have realized it, but my heart did, though I didn't want to believe the signs it was giving me. All my life I crushed on girls and suddenly I was crushing on a guy? It was really an akward change for me, and I felt...like I didn't know what to do. I was scared, very scared."  
  
Yami rose up from his chair, and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore, koi," he whispered.  
  
"No, I don't. Because I'm happier then what I would have been if you were a girl."  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
"So...were you gay all your life, or were you like me?"  
  
"All life, swear it," Yami said.  
  
"Are you the only one in your family? I know I am."  
  
"No, not exactly. My grandfather who was a Pharaoh long in the past was also gay. He fell in love with his cousin, but of course kept it a secret. He had ten wives and one husband. Of course he loved the people he married, but he loved his husband more then all of his wives put together. Unfortunately he died and the Pharaoh was devestated."  
  
"Wow, that's sad."  
  
"Yes, but my Pharaoh grandfather made a tomb especially for him, though nobodies found it yet except us who has been told the family secret."  
  
"And you're going to tell me, right?" I asked, eyes getting big.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What!"  
  
He winked and tapped me on the nose.  
  
"Because you and I aren't married yet."  
  
A laugh escaped my lips and I hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
But then something occured to me, and my smile dropped.  
  
"Aibou?" Yami asked, as I sat back down. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I just realized something Yami. It's something that I've always wanted, but can never have."  
  
Yami kneeled before me, his fingers lifting my chin up.  
  
"And what might that be?" he asked gently.  
  
"Children."  
  
"Aibou," Yami whispered, and hugged me tightly, kissing me on top of the head. "Let's worry about this when the time comes. It's a bit early to think about the problem of being childless."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. It just occured to me."  
  
"It's alright. I have to admit it's occurred to me several times before. But let's not think about that now. Let's start to think about how we'll survive through college!"  
  
"That's a good idea. And I'm actually glad your God father is our teacher."  
  
"Me too, but don't think he'll go easy on us. In fact, he may be harder since he knows us."  
  
"I don't mind, because I can always count on you."  
  
"Uh...yeah!" he said, though he did seem a little nervous.  
  
Before I could ask, the phone rang, and Yami snatched it up before I could even lift myself out of my chair.  
  
"Hello? Nefer? Okay," he said and covered the mouth piece. "It's for you."  
  
I took the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi Nefer!"  
  
"Hi Yugi. Sorry, is this a bad time? Your room mate didn't sound to happy."  
  
"No, no, just eating breakfast. What's up?"  
  
"Well...remember at lunch you were talking about how you wanted a job? Or at least thinking about it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that you and I can go meandering around town and we'll find you a job! What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Really!?" I shouted, eyes wide. "That'd be great if that can be arranged. Uh huh, after school, I still don't know my way around town."  
  
"Okay, see you then," she said and hung up.  
  
I placed the phone onto the receiver and I started humming as I continued eatting breakfast, though Yami was a bit quiet.  
  
"Yami? You alright?" I asked, but he only walked towards the door, grabbing his bag.  
  
"I'll see ya there Yugi," he said quietly. "I told Mahado I'd be there early to help set up class."  
  
"O...okay," I said, and watched him leave, wincing when the door was slammed. "Sheesh Yami. Why are you getting so grouchy when ever I'm near someone? You don't own me...(sigh) but you do own my heart."  
  
With those words I rose up and cleared off the table, washing the dishes, then grabbing my back pack and headed out the door.  
  
While walking across the black top towards the Cairo University, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Ryou!  
  
"Ryou!" I said happily, as he waved, continuing to run towards me.  
  
"Hey Yugi. I just saw you and had to run to catch up with you. Bakura went ahead, said something about daily beat ups or something," Ryou explained, then a look of puzzlement came onto his face and he grasped my hand and held it up. "Wow, I can't believe I missed this. How can you miss a huge diamond on someone's finger?"  
  
My cheeks heated and I smiled.  
  
"You're engaged already?" Ryou asked, his voice becoming a bit high in excitement.  
  
"Uh huh! Yami and I are hooked," I said with a grin, crossing my index and middle finger together. "We're planning to be bound together after college."  
  
"Hm, smart idea. Very smart idea. But you're sooooo lucky. I've been waiting for two years for Bakura to propose, but (sigh) he still hasn't. He's either to shy, or he's just dumb."  
  
"I bet he will sooner or later. He won't let anyone else have you, not even your own mother."  
  
Ryou laughed and nodded.  
  
"That actually happened once."  
  
"Holy shit, you serious!"  
  
"Uh huh. Now Bakura's got a restraining order from my house."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Inside the classroom everyone was whispering about something, and I could see Marik, Malik, and Bakura putting their heads together snickering about something.  
  
To my disappointment, Yami wasn't there.  
  
"Yugi!" came a shout, and I turned to see Nefer, who threw herself in my arms, and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so excited for this afternoon. We'll become such good friends!"  
  
Something in her tone seemed to indicate she wished it was more, but I was glad she settled for friendship since I was engaged.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Mahado came in, Yami right behind him carrying a box filled with textbooks.  
  
Once his eyes landed on me and Nefer, they narrowed and sharply turned his head away, while Mr. Mahado didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Gently, I pulled away from Nefer and slowly took my seat, staring at the table top as Yami sat heavily beside me.  
  
"Yami," I whispered.  
  
"Shush," he hissed.  
  
I stared up at him sadly, and slowly touched his dangling hand.  
  
It moved away, but I grabbed onto it tightly and squeezed it gently.  
  
'I love you Yami.'  
  
His hand hung loose, and his eyes stayed up front, and I sighed, letting my hand drop and forcing my attention on Mahado.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table top angrily, causing Yami to look up from eating. "What the hell is your problem. You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day, why? Is it because I'm being showed around town by Nefer, or is it because you saw her hugging me?"  
  
"Slut."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Slut," he said again.  
  
I raised my hand to slap him, but stopped and let it drop heavily.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Then I guess you won't mind if I do start dating Nefer, huh?" I asked coldly, and turned on him. "And I bet you won't mind if I stay late out tonight, huh?"  
  
"What!" Yami shouted standing up. "Yugi it's not safe out there! I should know, I lived here!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you? Huh?" I bit back coldly.  
  
Yami's face became red and threw up his hands.  
  
"Fine! Do what you want!" he shouted back, and stomped off.  
  
I stared after him angrily and sat beside Ryou, who chattered and flirted with Bakura, which caused me to sigh.  
  
'Why is it always my life that's complicated?'  
  
~*~  
  
"And this is the place!" Nefer said happily, and I nearly shouted out for joy.  
  
"Oh my god!" I shouted, excitment trembling through me. "A Game shop!"  
  
"Yep! I heard you like games, Yugi, so I thought you'd like to work here," she said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" I said. "Wait out here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With butterflies in my stomach, I went inside and went right up to the counter to an elderly man who was looking over a list of the daily shipments he had ordered.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I saw your help wanted sign and was wondering if I could have the job?" I asked.  
  
The elderly man took off his specticles and stared at me with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Do you have an experience with money and lifting heavy boxes?" he asked in a grating voice.  
  
"I've worked in my Grandpa's Gameshop since I could walk. And when I was ten he let me handle the cash register," I explained and to my relief, he nodded in approval.  
  
"I'll give you a spin and see how you work around here, and then we'll talk about settling down to work, when are you free?"  
  
"All week except for weekends."  
  
"Perfect. I'm usually closed early on Saturday and am completely closed on Sunday. You can start tomorrow, I'll pay you ten dollers a day."  
  
"That will do nicely sir," I said smiling. "I'll be here right after school."  
  
He nodded, and I pratically ran out of the shop in joy, and I grabbed Nefer and spun her around.  
  
"Thank you so much Nefer! This is the best job someone could ever introduce me too! Thank you!" I said happily and she glowed, blushing.  
  
"It was nothing, Yugi. I'm always willing to help."  
  
"Now," I said, as I calmed down. "I promised to follow my guide around town. So, where should we go first?"  
  
All day she showed me around the town, where I'd find food, books, and clothes.  
  
She gladly showed me where the arcade was and we spent an hour or three playing against each other and other people, and ended up winning a lot of tickets.  
  
But we didn't really need them, so gave them to people who didn't have enough tickets to get the prizes they wanted.  
  
The day passed by fast, so fast that it was 6:00 already, and I walked with Nefer to the bus stop, dropping her off, and then I started home.  
  
Or at least, I meant to go home, but while I was walking back I heard my name being called and I looked back to see Reioko waving at me, running towards me.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" he shouted. "Are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Um...I have homework, sorry," I said, but he didn't look troubled at all.  
  
"That's okay, but are you free on Friday?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Work? Wow," he muttered, then perked up. "Then how about Saturday?"  
  
I was about to say that Yami and I had a date, when I remembered how angry he was at me, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Saturday, but where are we going?"  
  
"That's my secret," he said with a wink and walked with me silently towards the dormatory and we both went inside.  
  
It was still dark so I knew Yami wasn't back yet, which was fine with me.  
  
"Say, Reioko, do I have to dress up or anything?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, but don't worry, I'll lay it out for ya."  
  
"Oh...okay," I said uneasily, and cracked open my text books and started my work.  
  
~*~  
  
All through the week, Yami sort of avoided me, and I put on an air that I didn't care what he did, but in truth...my heart hurt that he wouldn't even talk to me.  
  
Well...it was kind of my fault, because when he got back from work he causually asked how it was, but it was his tone that got my temper up.  
  
The way he asked his questions was like he was actually asking how the sex was.  
  
My temper had snapped and I had put on an impression that she and I actually did have sexual contact and that brought him into a foul mood, and we ended up in a full agrument, throwing a few items, and then in anger, I moved out of the room and slept on the couch.  
  
Saturday.  
  
Yami decided he would work on the weekends too, and so left early at six before I even woke up, which surprised me since I slept on the couch and I was sure I would hear the door slam shut. (Which kind of worried me, since I really liked, no, loved my sleep and was extremely worried that I would be awakened earlier then I wanted to be with someone's activity in the kitchen or something.)  
  
Reioko seemed excited about where he was taking me and when ever I asked about it, he only shook his head and said that I'd have to wait and find out.  
  
So while I waited for night to come to find out where Reioko's surprise place was, I counted the money that I had earned from working at the Game Shop and stowed it in a small bank concealed in my top drawer under all my clothing.  
  
Then I started writing letters to my friends and Grandpa, then I decided I'd go shopping for more food and...maybe a little something to cure Yami's anger at me.  
  
I was glad that I went touring with Nefer on Tuesday because now I could find the food market easily and was able to find something that would make Yami feel better.  
  
First I was going to send him a dozen red roses with an apology letter, and an offer to make it up someday when he got back from work.  
  
Then I had to pick up my order from the jewlery shop tomorrow, and either give it to him lovingly or do it while begging for forgiveness.  
  
"I hope he decides to accept my apology," I whispered to the darkening sky, and walked slowly back towards my room, where Reioko was waiting, shoving black clothing into my arms.  
  
"Put this on," he instructed, then shoved me into the bathroom.  
  
Confused, I stripped down and pulled on this tight black shirt, and tight black pants, placing a collar around my neck and silver tight manacles around my wrists.  
  
Once I was done, I came out, but Reioko grabbed me and started putting something under my eyes and then grabbed the end of the black shirt and tour an inch off of it, exposing some of my stomach, that made me blush, and covered it hasitly with my arms.  
  
"Okay, where the heck are we going that I have to dress like this?" I asked, but Reioko only grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the dormatory and through the streets.  
  
"Reioko! I mean it, where are we going! I'm not very pleased with the way I'm dressed up..."  
  
"You'll see!" he shouted. "Now shush, you're giving me a head ache."  
  
With a groan I stayed quiet and followed him till he stopped in front of some run down looking place with music bursting from the walls.  
  
I could see lights flashing then and again from the cracks of the old wood, and through the class doors I could see that the room was dark with different color spot light shining everywhere randomly.  
  
Before I could refuse in going in there, Reioko pulled me towards the building and pushed open the door, dragging us inside.  
  
Inside was a huge room filled with men and women from young fourteen to late twenties, all dressed in tight outfits, or very skimpy wear.  
  
"Oh...my god," I whispered and turned to leave, but Reioko grabbed my arm and dragged me even further into the crowd and stopped at a slightly cleared area, and had me stand there.  
  
"I'm going to get some punch. Want any!" he shouted and I shook my head frantically, I mean...who knew what they did to the punch.  
  
Some of these people looked like the perfect type to spike the punch with a deadly alchoal or something!  
  
"Suit yourself, stay here, and don't move, I'll be right back," he promised, and slipped inbetween two people dancing and was gone.  
  
A shiver ran up my spine and I watched as people did these very sickening moves, and some danced way to close for comfort to each other.  
  
Some even seemed to be making out while dancing, and the music was filled with lust and filth, that I stopped listening to it and kept an eye out for Reioko.  
  
'Why did he take me here?' I thought and shivered again. 'I wish Yami was here. I know he would have pulled me right out and we'd go some place else more pleasant.'  
  
As a nervous habit, I toyed with the ring upon my finger, feeling a little better, when I felt a precense near by and looked up, hoping it might be Reioko, but instead it was a tall slim guy in his early twenties.  
  
He had black hair tied back in a ponytail with a big T-shirt half tucked into baggy geans, and I could tell he was broad shouldered and very muscular.  
  
I didn't like the look in his black eyes, and turned my face away, but his fingers grabbed my chin rougly and pulled my face towards his, my violet/crimson eyes meeting his black.  
  
"Cute you are, little kitten?" he purred, threading his other hand into my hair.  
  
I pulled away, a bit disgusted he would dare touch me like this, and turned to leave, but he grabbed me, slamming into the wall roughly.  
  
"You aren't getting away from me, no. Not such a cute little catch."  
  
My body trembled, and I was immoble as he slung me over his shoulder and threaded through the crowd towards the back, but before we reached near it, I was able to force myself to move and tried shouting for someone to help me, but the music drowned out my pleas and there were hardly any people near that part of the building.  
  
I heard something crash open and grunted as I was thrown onto the ground, looking up dumbly as the guy closed the door, eloping me in darkness.  
  
The sound of my breath could be heard in my ears as my eyes darted left to right to find where the man had gone, when something grabbed the front of my shirt, ripping it in half, hands touching me.  
  
I squirmed, screaming, but it was silenced with a tongue in my throat and more places of my body being touched.  
  
I've never been so terrified in my life, and in panic, my left hand turned into a fist and it shot up.  
  
I wasn't sure if I hit him, but I did hear a cry and I rolled onto my now bare feet and threw myself into a wall, trying to find the door.  
  
A hand grabbed my leg, pulling me down, and I screamed as a hand grabbed my shoulder and nearly crushed the bone, and felt something hard impact into my body.  
  
More touches, more kisses, ugh it was disgusting.  
  
"Get off of me!" I shouted, somehow pushing the guy off of me and threw myself blindly forward, and nearly cried in relief as I felt a door knob!  
  
Turning it hastily, I nearly fell as it opened, and scrambled out, but my legs gave out on me and I collapsed.  
  
Slowly, I was able to get onto all fours, but a hand grabbed my hair roughly and I cried out, and felt myself being thrown, and trembled as I lay upon the ground.  
  
The music had stopped, and whispers came from all around me.  
  
I slowly drew myself up onto my knees, and trembled, my eyes wide, tears running down my face.  
  
My body felt so dirty and I hugged myself, crying harder.  
  
Nobody moved to help me, and I didn't care, as long as that man didn't touch me anymore.  
  
'I wish I was dead,' I thought, as I bowed my head, the tears flowing even faster. 'I wish I was dead! What would Yami think of me now? Grandpa? My friends? Who'd want someone as dirty as me now?'  
  
"Oh my Ra," came a whisper and my head jerked up, and I met the eyes of the last person I'd ever wanted to see me like this.  
  
My shirt was in shreds, falling off my body, my pants were ripped and my shoes were gone.  
  
I knew that I probably had bruises on my body and my eyes must be all red and puffy, but he continued to stare at me, shocked.  
  
How could he even stand the sight of me!?  
  
"Yami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mijikai: Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, and I'm really sorry!  
  
Yugi: O_O I've been raped. OH MY GOD!  
  
Yami: You are dieing know you little bitch!  
  
Mijikai: O_o Please review though I think this was a bit of a sad chapter. I'll start working on the next chapter so I can post it soon. If I'm lucky (_IF_ mind you) maybe tomorrow....maybe. (runs away from Yami)  
  
REVIEW  
  
Yami: COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKEN BITCH! KILLER OF INNOCENCE!  
  
Mijikai: WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!! 


	12. Win Him Back 12

Mijikai: (peeks out from hiding place) Is he gone?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Mijikai: Phew. Ha ha! I knew that baka wouldn't catch me!  
  
Yami: Oh really?  
  
Mijikai: Yep! Yami is such a baka, huh Yami.shit! Yami! (Runs away)  
  
Yami: Get back here! I still have to skewer you!  
  
Yugi.um.please enjoy the next chapter. I have to try to keep Yami from killing the author.  
  
Yami: DIE!  
  
Mijikai: Whaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Warning: Just for all of you to be aware, there will be a little magic in this tale, but it's not really a major deal. Just a very tiny bit. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Twelve  
  
"Yami," was the word that tumbled out of my mouth.  
  
He stared at me, and then looked away, and my eyes slowly turned towards the ground, and tears fell onto my lap.  
  
'Yami hates me. He hates me, hates me, hates me.'  
  
I heard his footsteps walk passed me, and then stopped.  
  
"Were you the one who did this to him?" Yami asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
There was silence, and then there was a sound of something colliding with flesh and a grunt.  
  
I dared to look behind my shoulder and I saw Yami standing there, fist out, with the man lying on his back, clutching his nose as he moaned in pain.  
  
"So, you're not so tough after all huh? Is that your style? Picking on those weaker then you?" Yami asked and grabbed the man's shirt and drew him up, punching him in the face again. "You are a despicable man."  
  
The man started to whimper, begging forgiveness, but Yami's eyes darkened to almost black.  
  
"You think I should give you forgiveness when you took something from him that he can never get back? DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE SOMEONE WHO DARED TO RAPE MY FINANCE'E!" he shouted and kneed the man inbetween the legs and then threw him to the ground, slamming his foot inbetween the shoulder blades. "Fucken bastard! If you dare touch him again I swear I'll kill you! Understand!"  
  
The man nodded frantically.  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight you slut!"  
  
He was gone in an instant, and I stared at Yami's back, a little frightened by his aggressive behavior, and when he turned towards me, I whipped my head back forward and stared at the ground.  
  
I didn't know what I wanted to do.  
  
My body just felt so dirty and I felt so tainted, and Yami was standing right behind me.  
  
'Is he looking at me with disgust?' I thought, as I heard his footsteps coming towards me, and my body tensed. 'Does he want to throw me away like the garbage I am?'  
  
I felt his warm hand upon my shoulder and shivered.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
I turned, and instead of black eyes of hate, they were violet with warmth and concern within them, and I couldn't help but stare into them.  
  
"Yugi? Can you hear me?" he asked, his hand sliding from my shoulder to my cheek.  
  
"Yes," I said in a tight voice and tears started down my cheeks again.  
  
(God I was such a cry baby that day -_-)  
  
He took my face inbetween his hands and kissed me gently on my forehead, and I felt one arm slid under my knees and the other supporting my back as he lifted me up off the ground, and shoved passed everyone as he carried me out of that warehouse.  
  
The cold of the night hit my bare flesh, and I shivered, pressing myself against Yami's warm chest to try to keep some body heat, and I felt Yami's grip tighten on me.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "We'll sort this out."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright. We'll talk later, kay?"  
  
I nodded, and felt Yami peal off his coat and wrapped it around me, and the chill immediately evaporated into warmth.  
  
"Yami! Hey Yami!" came a shout from somewhere before us, and I felt Yami running towards the voice, stopping.  
  
"Thanks for waiting Izen, can you carry the box of supplies?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure, shit. What happened to the little fellow there? Was he in the warehouse?" Izen asked.  
  
I tensed.  
  
"He was being picked on in there, that's all," Yami said, making up an excuse and my body relaxed again.  
  
"Sure looks young to be in there in the first place. How did he end up there?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Yami growled angrily and I felt Yami starting to move again.  
  
"Glad you spotted him before he was seriously hurt. I guess it's sort of an advantage to have the cafés supplies stored on the same street as the warehouse. Other wise we wouldn't have saved the little one."  
  
"Yes, I'm very greatful."  
  
"Is he your younger brother?" Izen asked.  
  
"No, we're not related."  
  
"No shit? You two look almost identical. Is he a friend?"  
  
"Yes, a very special friend of mine," Yami said quietly and propped me up higher so my head rested upon his shoulder and he rested his forehead upon mine. "A very special friend."  
  
I was expecting to hear a sound of disgust, but instead there was a chuckle.  
  
"I understand. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the relationship."  
  
"You're a good man Izen," Yami said, and there was a laugh.  
  
"Nah, I just can't stand breaking love. And also my girl would literally kill me if I even think of ruining someone's relationship."  
  
Yami chuckled.  
  
If anything else was said, my head was to fuzzy to realize it, and images of what just happened to me kept cycling in my head.  
  
My body flinched as I remembered how roughly he touched me, how his tongue tasted of sake, and how I struggled to stop him, but he would not listen to my pleas for him to stop.  
  
I don't really know how long I've been dwelling in the horrible past, but it shattered when I felt fingers sweep against my cheek and I gasped as my eyes focused into reality.  
  
Yami kneeled before me concerned, and my eyes adverted everywhere, trying to recognize where I was.  
  
"You're back at the café," Yami said quietly. "Don't worry, it's closed and we're just cleaning up right now, and we have some privacy here. How are you doing?"  
  
"It hurts," I whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, you don't. He was touching me Yami, and he even put his tongue in my mouth. He even got his hands in my pants. I can still feel his touches."  
  
Arms wrapped around me, and I grabbed onto Yami tightly.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"We will, we will, I just need to check out and then I'll take you straight home, kay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yami."  
  
"Yugi, koi. I don't hate you, if that's what you're worried about. I still love you, and it will never lesson. Only grow."  
  
I sniffed and released him so he could walk into the back, and just like he said, he came right back and offered to carry me, but I protested and so we both walked side by side back to the dormitory.  
  
Something touched my hand and I flinched, but relaxed as I felt Yami's hand slip into mine, and squeezed it tightly.  
  
We didn't say a word to each other as he went onto the school property and went up the stairs to our room, and Yami closed the door, locking it.  
  
My body felt so dirty that I wanted to scrub it all off, so I told Yami that I'd be in the shower, and slowly going to the bathroom, and shutting the door.  
  
I stripped and threw my tattered clothes into the trashcan and started the shower, and when it turned warm I stepped in, taking the wash towel and started scrubbing my skin.  
  
I felt all grimy and some kind of filth was on my skin that I couldn't see, but I felt and started scrubbing even harder, but it would not come off.  
  
Scrubbing even harder, tears fell from my cheeks as I desperately tried to rid myself of the filth, but I couldn't, and went to lengths in scrubbing even harder.  
  
Images of that man touching me flashed through my head and that caused me to scrub more fervently.  
  
"Yugi?" came a voice, and a knock on the door.  
  
The images broke and pain seared up my left arm, causing me to cry out.  
  
"Itai!" I shouted, and jerked back, slamming my back into the wall, and I gasped as I saw bloody water running down the drain, and then looked down at myself, to see blood running down my body.  
  
In shock, I collapsed into the tub, my eyes wide.  
  
"Yugi! Are you alright?" came a distant voice, but my voice was stuck in my throat. "Yugi I'm coming in."  
  
The door opened, and Yami gasped, running towards the tub, falling to his knees, and grabbed my arm, which now I noticed was rubbed raw and was bleeding.  
  
"Shit," Yami cursed and grabbed a towel off the rack and pressed it on my arm, then grabbed another one.  
  
He reached into the shower of water to turn it off, and draped the towel over me with one hand; his other still pressing on the wound, then stared at me.  
  
"Yugi, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't get it off."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The filth, I can't see it, but I can feel it. I have to get it off! But I couldn't!"  
  
"Shhhh," Yami shushed soothingly, and kissed me upon the brow. "Calm down koi. Can you stand?"  
  
I nodded and slowly stood up, Yami supporting me by grasping my one arm, and carefully climbed out of the tub, and Yami had me sit on top of the toilet lid, as he wrapped my arm up, and then hugged me tightly.  
  
"Yugi, please, stop hurting yourself. It hurts me to see you hurt, and I try to protect you, but I can't protect you from yourself. Or myself."  
  
"I wish I was dead."  
  
"No, no," Yami said a little frantically and hugged me tighter. "Yugi, please, we can work this out, I promise."  
  
"Yami, I'm tainted. I'm dirty, and it was by another man. How can you look at me with love still?" I asked, looking away, tears falling from my lashes.  
  
He gently pulled my chin up and gently kissed me upon my lips, then rested his forehead upon mine.  
  
"Simple. Because I love you. And love will always be love no matter what."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"I love you Yugi. I always will."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know. Here, let me help you to our room."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll make it," I said and got up from where I was sitting and started out of the bathroom and into our room.  
  
I opened the drawer, and dressed in my pajamas, and then climbed into bed, curling up tightly.  
  
Footsteps came into the room, and I felt my heart jump as a kiss was placed upon my cheek, and then he retreated out, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
It was silent for a while, till I heard Yami's voice from the kitchen/living room.  
  
"Hello? Seto? Can I talk to Seto please? Seto? Hi, I need some help. No, no, you don't have to come to Cairo. Yugi was raped. I know. Seto, I don't know what to do. I can't look at him anymore without an effort."  
  
My heart started to hurt, and I felt tears starting to form.  
  
"No, no Seto! He's beautiful, and I would love to watch him all day, but it's just.whenever I look at him now, all broken in spirit and mind, I feel guilt. Because I know that it's my fault, (choked up voice) it's my entire fault. I should have protected him more, but no. I let my jealousy take over me. There's two people hitting on Yugi at school and I just become angry because I know and feel that he's mine. And I know Yugi would do nothing to betray me, but.my anger just got the better of me."  
  
I slowly got out of bed and poked my head out of the doorway to see Yami sitting at the kitchen table, his shoulder hunched and his head bowed down, and tears sliding down his cheeks with the phone pressed to his ear.  
  
'Yami.'  
  
"What should I do Seto? I want to hold him, kiss him to take that fear away, but I know that he doesn't want to be touched right now. God, that bastard! If he ever comes near Yugi again I swear I'll kill him! And when I find out who brought Yugi there in the first place, they are going six feet under! It was only by luck that I was passing by the warehouse with the supply box, when I saw him burst out of the room, his clothing torn to shreds, tears running down his cheeks, not to mention injuries on his body. ARG! I hate myself! Yugi said he wanted to die today, but he doesn't deserve it, I do. I should be the one to die. I just wish it were me instead of him. Then he wouldn't be suffering so much. No I do not relish the idea of being raped, but I would have felt better that it was me instead of him."  
  
My heart swelled, and I quietly walked up towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, then rested my head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Yami. You're such a good person."  
  
"Uh.Seto. I'll have to call you back. See ya. Yeah I'll call if things change. Bye. Ow! Jou! He's fine; so far at least, don't worry about it! Well maybe I was giving details to Seto because he was not yelling on the phone like you are! He'll tell you all.I don't care.no.no, bye Jou," Yami said and clicked the off button, then wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
  
"Feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
"A little. Because you're here with me."  
  
Yami pulled me onto his lap, and kissed me, and I returned it, but then gasped, and pulled away.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Please, don't touch me there," I whispered, and Yami pulled his hands from under my shirt. "Thank you."  
  
We were silent, before Yami got up, and took my hand in his.  
  
"Come on, let's get some shut eye," he said to me quietly, and I nodded in agreement.  
  
I slid in under the covers, my knees curling up, and Yami slid in on my other side, an arm sliding down around my waist.  
  
I gasped, but then relaxed and closed my eyes, falling into a disturbing dream that I shall not write because I do not want to be reminded of it again.  
  
~*~  
  
Soft lips pressed against mine, and my eyes snapped open, afraid it might be that man still, but was relieved as I saw Yami's face, looking a bit startled.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered, and I shook my head.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said perfectly fine," I sighed and felt Yami's warm hand being placed against my cheek.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be completely healed after what you've been through. But I have to know...how did you end up at the warehouse anyway?" Yami asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," I murmured, looking away.  
  
"Bullshit Yugi. You do know, please tell me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? Were you dating that guy or something?" Yami asked, his voice becoming full of irritation.  
  
"No! No," I protested, sitting up, and looking at him straight in the eye. "I just don't want anymore violence. If I tell you, you'll probably try to beat them into a bloody pulp."  
  
Yami's anger eased, and he drew his body close to mine.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I must know how you ended up there so I know how to avoid it next time, please tell me. I won't kill them if that's what you're worried about."  
  
I sighed, and rested my head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Reioko wanted to show me something yesterday and took me to the club. He went to go grab some punch, then I was snatched up."  
  
"Reioko, huh?" Yami asked, his voice quiet and filled with hate and anger.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill him or anything, but I will say this. Don't go near him anymore. I don't trust him and I don't think what happened was accidental or coincidence. Some random guy coming up and raping you, I mean, even in a warehouse that's not accidental. I think it was a set up."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"I do, aibou. It's a gut feeling."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I didn't want to hear anymore of this.  
  
"I'm sorry, let's drop the subject."  
  
"Please," I begged weakly and I felt Yami flinch and his arms wrapped around me tightly.  
  
"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
I shook my head, and then my heart jumped as the phone rang and Yami scrambled over me and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hello? ACK! Itai! Grandfather, please calm down! What! Me? I didn't let my lust get the better of me! I mean, yeah he's sexy enough to gobble up, but I wouldn't do anything without his permission. Yes, yes, s'alright. Okay, Yugi, it's Grandpa Mutou."  
  
I slowly slid out of bed and he handed me the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, oh god, are you alright? Seto called and told me that you've been."  
  
"I'm fine. Yami's been taking care of me."  
  
"I know. Though I'm still worried he's going to grab you and."  
  
Heat flew up into my cheeks.  
  
"G.grandpa!" I shouted. "I'm not ready for that yet! And how can you accuse him of such a thing. How do you know it won't be me seducing him into bed, hm?"  
  
"Yugi Mutou! You're giving me heart attacks!" Grandpa shouted, while chuckling.  
  
Yami tapped me on the shoulder, and motioned for me to bring the mouthpiece up to his mouth.  
  
"I told you Grandfather!" Yami shouted into the phone, and I burst into a fit of laughter, when Yami did a raspberry.  
  
"Yami Mutou!" came Grandpa's shout. "How disrespectful! You should know better then to treat your elders this way."  
  
"At least you're not going to be my mother-in-law," Yami joked.  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"I have to say, how can you live with this person?"  
  
"Easy, I love him," I answered with a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt badly, I'll call you again soon. Put Yami on the phone will you."  
  
"Here Yami, Grandpa wants to say something to you."  
  
Yami looked at the phone suspiciously before putting his ear to it.  
  
"Yes.well duh. I wouldn't do that if I didn't love him. Bye, see ya," Yami said and placed the phone back on the receiver. "You have a very nice Grandpa."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Though he does need to learn to trust me more," he said and scooped me up and nuzzled my neck. "He needs to learn that you are the most important person to me in this world. I love you more then anything, and rather die then see you hurt."  
  
"Yami."  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps coming towards the door, and I scrambled out of Yami's arms, just when the door opened and Reioko popped his head in.  
  
"Yugi! There you are! I didn't see you anywhere at the warehouse and started to worry. Been looking around the whole neighborhood for you. Phew, I'm glad your safe."  
  
Yami stood up, and slowly walked towards Reioko and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards our room.  
  
"We need to talk," he said quietly and he shoved Reioko into the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Uh oh," I whispered and heard muffled words being said and then shouting.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!" came Yami's voice.  
  
There was muffled talk, and then the door opened, Reioko scrambling out and hiding behind me.  
  
"Sheesh, does he have a temper or what?" he asked, and I chuckled.  
  
"That's Yami for you."  
  
I felt fingers brush against my hip, and gasped, pulling away.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to touch you, but I have to know, what did happen at the warehouse? Why didn't you stay like I told you too? Were you abandoning me?"  
  
"I.I didn't! He was too strong, I tried looking for you but." I protested.  
  
"Did he touch you? Did he kiss you?" he asked, and the images flashed into my mind.  
  
"Stop, stop!"  
  
"Did he touch you there? Was he hurting you that much? Do you remember how much he enjoyed seeing you scream?"  
  
I clutched my ears tightly, falling to my knees.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" I shouted, and felt an arm wrapping protectively around my chest.  
  
"That's enough," came Yami's sharp voice. "You're pushing it."  
  
"Sorry, just was curious."  
  
"Your curiosity is being to rash," Yami said in a deadly hiss. "Do not speak of this anymore."  
  
"Right, right," Reioko said, hands up in defense.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
My body shook, and I grasped onto Yami tightly, burying my head in his chest.  
  
I wanted the images to go away, the memory to vanish, but it kept playing, over and over in my head.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it go away!" I shouted. "Please, I don't want to remember anymore!"  
  
"Crap! Did my questions affect him that much?" Reioko asked, seeming to be concerned.  
  
"Of course it did you numb skull!" Yami snapped and, I could feel him gently rocking me. "It's alright aibou. It's all right. He can't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that, understand?"  
  
I nodded, and I felt his soft fingers wipe my tears away, and his lips press on the top of my head.  
  
My body calmed, and my eyes closed, but my grip did not loosen its hold on Yami, and neither did Yami's.  
  
~*~  
  
Once I calmed down (and Yami bit Reioko's head off, not literally) Yami persuaded me to go back into to town, the good part of town, and I finally had to agree, and I slowly walked beside Yami, my head bowed down, not really thinking of anything.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Hm?" I asked, looking up, and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm still a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Ah. Maybe I should have had you take a nap instead," he teased, and I shoved him lightly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, macho man."  
  
"More then you are."  
  
I gasped, faking distress.  
  
"I'm just as built as you are," I protested, and Yami stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Yes, but I'm more athletic, that's why I always catch the ladies eyes."  
  
"(Gasp) So that's why you were working out at the gym. You're BI!" I accused and Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you ever figure it out," Yami asked, sarcasm in his voice, and I chuckled.  
  
"Oh so I was right!"  
  
"Actually no. I'm pure homo."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"And all mine," I whispered and he threw an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Yep, all yours."  
  
We were walking passed many shops, mostly clothing for women, when there was this small shop inbetween a restaurants and a clothing store with eye symbol painted on the black window with a fortune crystal ball painted under it.  
  
"Fortune telling," Yami read, and smiled. "I've heard of these places. Come on Yugi, they're only lying cheap skates."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," came a voice, and my heart leaped as we whipped our heads around to see a young woman standing there.  
  
She was beautiful, with her long black hair, tanned skin and her gem blue eyes.  
  
At her throat she wore a golden necklace with an eye in the middle and wore a cotton dress with beaded designs on the bottom, and sleeves that hung down at her wrists.  
  
"Welcome," she said. "I am Ishizu, and I have been expecting you, Atem."  
  
"Atem?" Yami asked. "I believe you're mistaken. I am Yami Mutou, not Atem. Come on Yugi."  
  
"Ah, the young one, Tua."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, cocking my head to one side in confusion.  
  
"Please, join me inside. There is much I would like to speak with you," she said and disappeared back into the shop.  
  
We looked at each other, and with a shrug we went in.  
  
Inside was a small room with two black couches in the middle of it with a table inbetween.  
  
There were spiritual things all around the shop like incense, witchcraft books, and even totems.  
  
"Sit, sit," she said, indicating to one of the black couches and we did, as she sat before us. "I apologize if this seems awkward but I must speak with both of you. Especially you, Atem."  
  
"Stop calling me Atem! My name is Yami."  
  
"I know, but I thought it would be more proper to call you by your past name Atem."  
  
"Past what?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Do you remember your Pharaoh ancestor from Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are him, Yami," she said, and Yami looked like he was going to laugh, but the look she gave him must have shut him up. "Listen. I know what happened in the dark past and I know what will happen in the future. I'm afraid the past shall repeat himself, and both of you will suffer."  
  
"How?" I asked, and she looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Ah, dear Tua, how much you had suffered in the past."  
  
"Do you mind explaining, what did happen in the past?" Yami asked.  
  
"You're ancestor Atem fell in love with Tua, his young cousin and they loved each other dearly, despite the Pharaoh's other ten wives. But one day something terrible happened and Tua went for suicide and in distress the Pharaoh wrote a spell that would be buried with him when he perished. And that spell was for him and Tua to meet again someday in the past. And I see you have. I'm afraid that tragedy is to happen again and I fear for you Tua, because I don't like seeing death at all, especially to one so young."  
  
"But why would I want to die?" I asked, and I felt Yami grasp my hand and squeeze it tightly.  
  
"I do not know. You see this necklace lets me see into the past and future, but unfortunately some images are hidden from me. By the look of your eyes I see you have doubt and don't believe me, so I will show you. Look into the crystal ball, and you will see, what I mean." she said and her she touched the ball with both her finger tips and an image started to appear.  
  
It was inside a huge room with a golden bed and Egyptian furniture and paintings, and there was a balcony, where stood a young man with a white linen kilt with a golden sash tied around his waist and a tiara placed on his brow.  
  
Violet eyes stared out into the night, and black and red hair faltered in the breeze.  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Is that me?" I whispered, but Yami didn't answer.  
  
The young man, Tua I guess, wiped a tear away and took a deep breath, when the door burst open and there was Atem.  
  
He looked exactly like Yami, except dressed like a Pharaoh, and he had fear and worry in his eyes.  
  
"Tua!" he shouted, but Tua only looked at him with sad eyes, and stepped off.  
  
"TUA!" Atem screamed and ran towards the balcony, but it was too late.  
  
He was gone.  
  
The Pharaoh stared with wide eyes before collapsing onto his knees and crying, tears falling down his cheeks, and he thumped his fist onto the railing.  
  
"Tua," he whispered. "No, Tua!"  
  
The image disappeared and I slowly looked up at Ishizu who looked at me with pity in her eyes.  
  
"The event before that is dark and unclear, but I know it is destined to happen again. I wanted to warn you before that time comes."  
  
Yami pulled me towards him, and held me tightly.  
  
"I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I will not heed it," Yami snarled, and stood up. "Come Yugi, let's leave."  
  
I have her once last glance before standing up and following Yami out of the shop, and both of us continued down the street.  
  
"You don't really believe that's going to happen.are you Yugi?" Yami suddenly asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"What does that mean? That you do believe it?"  
  
"I don't know. All I believe is there is a possibility. I mean, if you look into the past, you can remember how you and me actually broke up, and then there was that time I went to America. And then I was raped. Anything could happen, I just hope it doesn't," I whispered and grabbed onto his arm and held it tightly. "Because I don't want that to be repeated again if what she says is true."  
  
"It's not, don't worry," Yami snorted, and then smiled down at me. "Because I'm not going to be like my bone headed Pharaoh ancestor. Because I love you, and I will always be by your side."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"By the way, you looked really cute in that skirt. I want to see you wear one on Halloween so I can get a picture."  
  
"Baka! You only want to see me where one because it would expose my upper body. And you only want a picture so you can drool over it!" I accused.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hentai!" I shouted and whacked him in the back of the head.  
  
But it was all in good humor and we both laughed, grasping each others hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW 


	13. Win Him Back 13

Yugi: Eh...(looks at paper) due to some technical difficulties, yeah right more like harrassment, the authoress is not able to be here today. And as the duty of my favorite character, Yugi, he shall take over the credits in my absence.....end letter.  
  
Yami: But there's more right there.  
  
Yugi: Um...no there isn't? (hides note behind his back)  
  
Yami: (grabs it and stares at it with wide eyes) Hey! How dare she write YAMI SUCKS!  
  
Yugi: Well, that's why I didn't want to read it because I knew you'd be mad.  
  
Yami: (steamed)  
  
Yugi: So, readers, please enjoy the future chapter below, while I'll cool Yami off. (dumps ice cold water onto Yami)  
  
Yami: That. Was cruel.  
  
Yugi: I know, and so are you.  
  
Yami: What! What did I do?  
  
Yugi: Well, for one thing...YOU HARRASSED THE AUTHOR SO MUCH SHE DECIDED NOT TO SHOW UP AND HAD ME DO THE CREDITS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! (Turns to leave)  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: What!?  
  
Yami: You don't really think I'm fat...do you?  
  
Yugi: _......._....-_- (leaves)  
  
Yami: Aibou? Aibou! You didn't answer my question! AIBOU!?  
  
Note: When there's a sign like (~(*~) that, it means its Yami's journal entry.  
  
Note Two: We apologize for the amount of waiting readers have suffered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Thirteen  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
My eyes slowly opened as I felt Yami scramble over me, and stumbling through the doorway to open the door.  
  
"Yes?" I heard him yawn.  
  
"OHMYGODYUGIAREYOUALRIGHTIHEARDYOUWERERAPEDANDICAMEASSOONASICOULDYEAHIHADTODRAGBAKURAOUTOFBEDTOSEEYOU,BUTWHENIHEARDIJUSTHADTOSEEYOUANDMAKESUREYOUWEREALRIGHT!!!"   
  
My eye widened and I slowly crawled out of bed and poked my head out of the doorway to see Ryou, his arms latched around Yami, and Yami looking at him with a dazed stare.  
  
"Eh?" was his only response, and Ryou looked up, and quickly let go.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yami. I thought you were Yugi," he apologized, blushing, and despite it being too early in the morning, I laughed and approached the new guests.  
  
"Hello Ryou, isn't it a little early?" I asked, before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright? Bakura just told me you were raped and I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry about the early hour but I had to make sure you were alright," Ryou said with worry, and thank god said it slower then when he said it to Yami.  
  
I patted him gently on the back.  
  
"I'm fine, tomadachi. Yami's cheered me up immensly."  
  
"That's good."  
  
A loud yawn caused both of us to look up and saw Yami, his eyes still half open, close the door and in hearing a 'fuck!' reopened it to find Bakura, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ryou," Yami said with a yawn.  
  
"It's Bakura, damn it! Bakura!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, you look different. You look more scary and you have two pieces of hair that look like bat wings."  
  
"Are you mocking me!" Bakura growled with anger and Yami burst out laughing.  
  
"Your funny when you're trying to act like Bakura, Ryou!"   
  
Bakura gave Yami a weird look, then looked at me.  
  
"Is he drunk?"  
  
"No, he's just out of it," I explained. "Watch."  
  
I pulled away from Ryou and wrapped my arms around Yami's neck, and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Morning Yami," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Oh, good morning Yugi. Why am I standing at the front door?" he asked blankly, then glared as he saw Bakura. "And what the hell are you doing in my apartment!?"  
  
Their was a burst of hysterical laughter and Bakura clutched his sides.  
  
"Oh this is rich. Next time I'm bringing a video camera when I come here next time early in the morning!" he laughed.   
  
"Are you drunk?" Yami asked with a frown, and Bakura laughed even harder, grasping the doorknob to support himself up.  
  
"Stop, stop," he wheezed. "My sides are going to split!"  
  
Yami gave him another weird look, before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee anyone?" he asked.  
  
"Not me," Ryou and I said together, but Bakura waved his hand while still laughing.  
  
"I'm skipping cream and suger for you Bakura," Yami muttered as he got the coffee maker started. "Seems you have enough suger in your system."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
This had to be one of the most funny mornings I woke up to, and I'm sure glad I didn't miss it.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered something and gasped, feeling heat creep into my cheeks a little bit.  
  
"Where are my manners? Come sit, and we'll make breakfast. Yami can you start cooking for me? I'm going to change."  
  
"Sure koi," he called and opened the fridge up, and searched through it, while I headed towards the bedroom. "Eggs and toast? Or do you want a main dish like pancakes?"  
  
Inside our room, I stripped and then I realized I didn't close the door, and did so hurriedly. (I mean, who would want to come in and see me standing in the middle of the room with only my boxers on? Actually, scratch that, I know Yami would...that pervert...)  
  
Then I pulled on a T-shirt and loose geans, and was pulling on my socks when I noticed something out of place in the room.   
  
On top of the dresser I saw you, my journal, laying ontop of the dresser.  
  
I frowned, because I could have sworn I put you in the secret hiding compartment, and I was sure to do it everynight, but then why were you laying on top of the dresser where anyone could flip through it?  
  
So, I slowly went towards you, and flipped through it, to see if their were any marks on it, and I've noticed in random places there was a tiny, very tine fold in the corner of the paper.   
  
This got me suspicious, because I never folded in my journal, but before I jumped to conclusions I reminded myself that I could have accidently shut the journal wrong and it bent, and that calmed the butterflies of terror in my stomach a little.  
  
But when I shut it, I noticed that some of the pages were marked.  
  
A thin line of color to mark pages, and anger mixed with terror rose into my stomach and squeezed my heart.  
  
Someone had been reading my journal besides me.   
  
I angrily stuffed you back in your hiding place, slamming the drawer shut, and swore under my breath.  
  
I was angry, furious!  
  
Furious that someone was invading my privicy by reading something that wasn't theirs!  
  
Yes, I let some people read my journal to California, but I showed them where to read and stop so my private thoughts and feelings were still secret.  
  
But this, this...someone was reading what I was feeling, all my secrets, and what ever!   
  
My first accusation was Reioko, but then reminded myself, he's never been in our room (well, at least I hoped not) and then it hit me.  
  
And what hit me made me even more angry.  
  
I slowly bent down and plucked my journal, you, from the bottom drawer and as calmly as I could, I walked back into the kitchen, where Bakura was sipping coffee on the couch, Ryou was eatting eggs and toast and Yami was cooking bacon.  
  
"Hi, Yami," I forced calmly. "Read anything good lately?"  
  
"Just boring text books," he responded cheerfully.  
  
My anger grew.  
  
'How can he act so calm?'  
  
"Oh, okay," I said casually. "Hey, remember when you were helping me paint Momoku's house a few years ago? And our paint brushes touched and I pulled away in disgust?"  
  
"But I thought you said you pulled away because you were feeling confusing feelings for me."  
  
Ha! Got him!  
  
My anger exploded and slammed both hands onto the table top, slamming you (sorry, I hurt you old buddy) with it.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! Why were you reading my journal when you know its private, because I'm sure you've kept one yourself once in your life!" I shouted, and the room went silent, and I heard stirring coming from Reioko's room.  
  
'Shoot, forgot about him,' I thought as I glanced down the short hall, but then snapped my angry eyes onto Yami's back.  
  
"WHY!?" I demanded, and Yami slowly turned to look at me.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I did it for a reason."  
  
"What kind of excuse is it to look at someone's journal?" I demanded.  
  
"I did it because I love you!"  
  
"What does love have to do with it?"  
  
"Liste to me. I didn't mean to read all of it, alright? I was first checking the few entries making sure you weren't planning on going on any suicide missions, and then I caught some stuff that you haven't told me about, and started wondering what other kind of secrets you've kept from me. And then...well...I ended up reading it, and it seems you haven't told me everything."  
  
"Oh? Like what?" I shot back, and noticed Yami's eyes darkened.  
  
"Maybe the part that I'm still a virgin, and never had sex with Anzu."  
  
I was startled, though I knew my outside appearence didn't show it.  
  
In truth, I'd actually forgotten about that.  
  
(-^^- Heh...heh...-vv- ugh)  
  
But I was still holding onto the anger that he invaded my privacy and what he said caused my anger to rise again.  
  
"Well at least you're still one!" I shouted, my voice cracking.   
  
That stopped Yami, and his anger melted into a bland expression, and I groaned and slapped myself on the head.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know where that came from," I muttered and slapped myself again, and took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I forgot with all the excitment."  
  
Yami turned off the stove and came around the table, wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
  
"And I'm sorry for reading your journal. But...it's just I feel a little hurt that you're keeping some important things from me."  
  
"So? I bet you've even kept things from me, don't you?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
I sighed, and leaned onto Yami, my eyes closed, before they reopened and I looked up at him.  
  
"How about this then, instead of hiding it, I'll leave it on the dresser, and...I guess I can privlage you to read it, on one condition. You have to start filling the thing out too, and _I_ get to read it. And you have to spill your heart out like I do. Understand. Because like you said, no secrets."  
  
Yami looked down at me and laughed, kissing me before letting go.  
  
"Agreed," he said with a nod, and went back to cooking. "By the way, do you still have your journal when you were starting Domino High?"  
  
"Yes. I always bring my journal's with me."  
  
"Can I read it? I want to see what you've been saying about me."  
  
"Oh I refered to you as the weird bus boy," I teased, and he mumbled something about he not being the only weird one around.  
  
That caused a chuckle out of me, and when I turned it died in my throat as I noticed how Bakura and Ryou were looking at us.  
  
My cheeks flushed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Ryou said with a smile, and laughed. "I've done it before too, and it was with a more embarrassing audience. Once when I was cooking breakfast for my parents, Bakura came in, distracted me and..."  
  
Ryou trailed off, blushing and Bakura burst out laughing.  
  
"It wasn't till in the middle of our little french kissing that he noticed his parent's again. And think of all the things we were discussing in front of them," Bakura teased, and Ryou buried his head in his arms, suppressing a groan.   
  
"I'm surprised my parent's didn't disowned me!" Ryou shouted and I laughed.  
  
"Food's ready," Yami called and slipped the food onto the table, and I hungrily dug in.  
  
"So, how are you enjoying college?" I asked for conversation, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"It's alright. Bakura hates it," Ryou answered, giving Bakura a poke in the ribs. "Marik and Malik are total trouble makers!"  
  
"Just because he did a little water damage doesn't mean their trouble makers," Bakura protested.  
  
"What do you mean little water damage!" Ryou shouted. "They flooded the second hall!"  
  
  
  
"It was nothing to worry about, a little water never hurt anybody!"  
  
"You...You...You inconsiderate little...thing...!" Ryou fumed and Bakura snorted.  
  
"Thing? I'm a person, _you_ thing!" Bakura said back, and Ryou let out a growl of fury before dumping his food ontop of him.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed and then took some egg before throwing it at him.  
  
"You little..." Ryou growled, threading egg out of his hair and dumped his orange juice on him.  
  
"Alright! That's it!" Bakrua shouted, and grabbed his cup off coffee, and threw it at Ryou.  
  
"Hey, wait!" I shouted, and winced as hot coffee hit me, and blew a soaked bang out of my face. "Great. Now I have to take a shower."  
  
"Oops," Bakura said, and then yelped as coffee was poured down his back. "What the fucken hell! YAMI YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Yami smirked as he placed the cup of coffee down, and rushed to the fridge grabbing the whip cream and holding it threateningly.  
  
"Come near me Bakura and you'll find your hair all sticky," he threatened, as Bakura jumped over the couch and advanced.  
  
Bakura looked around, then grinned and reached itno his pocket, pulling out a Coke, shaking it and also pointing it towards Yami.  
  
"Ruined leather," was all he said.  
  
I was a bit shocked to do anything, when I broke out of my spell and slowly approached both of them.   
  
"Okay, Yami put the whip cream down. Bakura put the soda down!" I shouted.  
  
I did not want to clean up the mess, like I already had to clean up the coach, but they were still smirking at each other, when Bakura opened the tab, and Yami pressed down.  
  
"Hey! I said...!" I was about to say, stupidly taking a step farther and felt the warm soda spray onto my one side, and the cold cream on my other, and when the spray was over, I was dripping with cream and soda, and there still was a mess on the floor and walls.  
  
Both looked at me, looking a bit stunned and maybe a little scared.  
  
"That's IT!" I roared, and bent over to grab Bakura's ear then Yami's. "YOU ARE BOTH CLEANING UP THE MESS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Ow...shit," Bakura muttered. "Your lover sure yells loud."  
  
"Yes," Yami agreed and winced, as I tugged on his ear. "He has a nasty temper."  
  
"Now that I've made myself clear, both of you clean up this mess, and Ryou and I will wash ourselves up."  
  
"But aibou! School going to start soon and we won't beable to clean ourselves up."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place, love," I said and let go of Bakura's ear so I could smear some whip cream in his face, then released his ear.  
  
"Come on Ryou. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes and I'll wash them this afternoon and return it some time this evening..."  
  
"Oh it's alright. I'll wash them," Ryou protested.  
  
"No, no. I'm doing the wash today and I can wash it while I'm washing the rest of the clothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh. Now, you go wash up in the shower and I'm going to wake up Reioko."  
  
"Alright," Ryou said with a nod, and I headed towards Reioko's room and knocked lightly.  
  
  
  
"Come in."  
  
I slowly opened the door and poked my head in to see Reioko half dressed, pulling on a shirt, then glanced my way and smiled.  
  
For some reason it sent a chill down my spine.  
  
"Oh Yugi. Good Morning. Whoa, you're all covered with soda and whip cream."  
  
"You have dumb and dumber to thank for that," I grumbled. "Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is on the table and school starts soon."  
  
  
  
"Okay, thanks!" he called, and I turned to leave. "Oh Yugi, wait just a second."  
  
"Hm?" I asked, and he gestured for me to come closer and I hesiated but took a step in. "Yes?"  
  
I watched him with wary eyes as he stood up and stood before me, leaning over.   
  
At first I thought he was going to do something, and stepped back, but instead he closed the door behind me, and then sat upon the bed, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, you probably would feel uncomfortable for a guy to be standing that close to you. After what happened..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'll get over it," I said with a forced smile, not wanting get into the subject. "So, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Oh yes. Well...I've been living with both of you for...a couple of weeks and more, and...if I'm not mistakened, Yami and you know each other pretty well...am I right?" he asked, and I nodded.  
  
I was getting a very bad vibe from this punk.  
  
"Of course. We knew each other since the beginning of High School."  
  
"So...you and Yami aren't...having a special relationship?" he asked slowly, looking at his bed sheet, and I went cold.  
  
'What are you getting at?' I thought, feeling my hand unconsiously turn into a fist, and I could feel anger seeping into my heart.  
  
"Oh, no. Just best friends."  
  
"Good. So...tell me about him," he asked innocently. "Does he play any sports? Have a favorite color, parents, or does he have a favorite food?"  
  
"Um...he likes American football, soccar, and anything with a racket. His favorite color is black, he's apparently parentless, and his favorite food is any kind of meat," I said slowly.  
  
"Interesting. Has he ever been in championships or does he play an instrument? What other talents does he posess? Does he like video games?"  
  
"Well...he's been in championships, and he plays guitar and piano. He's an excellent dueler in Duel Monsters, and other kinds of games, and he loves video games," I said absently, then stiffened and felt my stomach squirm. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how much we had in commen before I ask him out."  
  
Now I was mad, jealous, and really pissed.  
  
Heat creeped up my neck, though my insides had gone cold, but I forced myself to relax, and counted to ten slowly to keep my emotions in check.  
  
"Oh really? Why?" I asked innocently, but his cheerful expression changed into a dark look, and he leaped up, slammingme against the door.  
  
"Listen punk," he said quietly. "Don't give me your innocent crap. I know you ain't cool with me wanting to date Yami, and I don't care if he's your best friend, but you can't be selfish kiddo. You have to share him someday."  
  
"Then what was that crap with me? Yami was pissed in what you did at the cafe," I said, calmness gone, and instead bitterness.  
  
A smirk crepted onto his lips and he let out a low chuckle that caused me to shiver.  
  
"You really thought I was going for you? Look, kid, that's all you are. You are just a young naive kid. You are cute and very much sexy, but you aren't my type. I need someone tough, and a sportsman. Like Yami."  
  
"Then what was that crap in the cafe?" I asked, glaring.  
  
"That? I was trying to make dear Yami jealous by hanging out with you. It turned out it worked pretty well, since he was angry when he saw us together."  
  
'Ha!' I thought, trying not to smile. 'That's what you think buster! He was actually jealous of me! Do you know why? Because _I'm_ his finace!'  
  
  
  
"Hmph," I said instead. "I guess you're right, but Yami's engaged. I don't think he'd give up his financee to some guy."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," he said with a grin, but his eyes were mean and cold. "Now get out of here, but don't you even think of telling Yami in what I've just told you. I have connections that will make you miserable."  
  
"I doubt it," I snorted.  
  
"Really? Then wasn't it quite a coincidence you were raped at the warehouse? Some guy walz's up to you randomly and kidnaps you for a little sex?" he asked and I turned cold.  
  
"You," I whispered, then grew angry. "You set it up didn't you? You wanted me to lose my virginity didn't you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to prove I can hurt you, in many ways little one. And I can even inflict it upon you without my connections," he whispered and I felt him nip my earlobe. "Got it kid?"  
  
"Yes," I murmured and he moved away, me quickly getting out of his room, and rushing to my own, grabbing you and scribbling down what just happened.   
  
But then I started to worry, because I just promised Yami that he'd be open to read anything in my journal.   
  
No secrets, and I was keeping one right now!   
  
Damn it. I'm screwed!  
  
~*~  
  
(Entry One. Monday, September 6, 2003) (~(*~)  
  
Heh, Heh. This feels a little weird writing in a journal after I quit in my Freshman year.   
  
But like Yugi said, no secrets, so I'm writing in this thing too.   
  
Well, for starters, I'm Yami Mutou, Freshmen in Cario University in Egypt.  
  
I'm 18 years old, birthday June 30, and am currently engaged to the cutest boy alive.   
  
Yes, boy, I'm gay and I'm proud so if you want to agrue with me go ahead and I'll pond the sense into you.  
  
And if your gay too, and are even thinking of stealing my Yugi away, I'll make sure you suffer a slow and painful death. :D  
  
Okay, now let's get started.  
  
As I was cleaning up the whip cream off of the floor (not getting much clean up, because Bakura kept cursing me and I got fed up and threw whip cream at him, and he went for the another soda in his other pocket and we made a bigger mess) when I heard something slamming into something and looked up.   
  
At first I thought it was Ryou who accidently slammed into a wall in the bathroom and slowly got up, walking towards the bathroom and knocking.  
  
"Ryou? You alright?"  
  
"Hm?" I heard over the shower. "Yes, quite alright. Why? Did something happen?"   
  
"Oh, no, I thought you slammed into the wall while showering," I called.  
  
"No I didn't, but thanks for your concern," Ryou called, when the door to Reioko's room opened and I saw Yugi rush out and into our room.  
  
'Yugi?' I thought, the slowly turned to look at the room we ran out of and my eyes narrowed as I realized that the room he ran out of was Reioko's room. 'What did he do to Yugi this time?'  
  
I almost knocked to find out, but then decided to ask Yugi about it instead.   
  
I mean, we did promise not to keep secrets from each other.  
  
So, I headed for our room, and saw him laying on our bed, scribling in this journal.  
  
I waited patiently for him to notice me, but he didn't so I cleared my throat, and when he looked up at me, there was the most scared expression I've ever seen him wear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami!" I shouted, jumping up, seeing him in the doorway pressing journal to my chest. "Um, hi? Did you clean up the mess?"  
  
"Well...I was till I heard something slam into a wall. I thought it was Ryou, but then I saw you running out of..._Reioko's room_."  
  
I winced.  
  
Awe, he didn't sound happy, and there was anger in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't look angry!" I shouted. "I didn't do anything. He just had a few questions for me that made me uncomfortable so I left."  
  
"What did he do to you," he demanded, and advanced towards me. "Yugi, please, I know this guys no good, and I know he's hurting you on purpose. What did he do?"  
  
I sighed slowly, and looked at him slowly.  
  
"Do you trust me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I trust you, aibou," Yami said, anger diminishing.  
  
"Then trust me on this, okay."  
  
"But Yugi, if you are going to get hurt..."  
  
"Yami, if you _don't_ want me to get hurt, then please, don't press me," I said firmly, and I could tell he looked hurt and kissed him gently. "I don't mean to be harsh love, I just...need space right now. I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"  
  
Yami seemed displeased, but nodded, and I smiled, kissing him again.  
  
"Thanks love," I whispered and hugged him tightly, when Ryou caused us both to jump when he stuck his head in and shouted, "Yugi your turn for the shower!"  
  
  
  
Once our hearts slowed, I started towards the shower, when I realized something, and took another look at Yami and noticed he was sticky with soda and glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
He only smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming I'm not going to get an explaination until I step into the kitchen," I said bluntly and Yami blushed, then he put on an evil smirk. "Yami...why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Without answering, Yami scooped me up into his arms and started for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Yami! What are you doing! Put me down!" I shouted as he kicked open the bathroom door, nudging it closed behind him, and grinned wolfishly.   
  
  
  
"What do you say we take a shower together?" he asked.  
  
"You know I'll never say no," I teased, and he started unbottoning my shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
After school, I had fun working at my new job, the Game Shop, and the manager seemed very pleased with my work.  
  
"Remind me," he said when I was placing some boxes upon high shelves. "Where did you work last time?"  
  
"At my Grandpa's Game Shop in Japan."  
  
"I bet he was greatful," he said, giving me a grin, and I blushed.  
  
"Oh, I didn't help that much," I muttered, turning around to keep stacking the boxes.   
  
The familiar ring of someone coming in rang, and I looked up to see Nefer and smiled, waving.  
  
"So," she said shyly. "How do you like your new job?"  
  
"You have my enternal gratitude," I said, climbing down the ladder. "I couldn't ask for a better job!"  
  
"Yugi," my boss suddenly said, and I looked up. "I have to pick up an order right now, can you manage the cash register?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said, doing a little salute and he put on his coat, and left.  
  
Nefer glanced after him, before turning back to me, smiling.  
  
"I've never seen him so happy. Usually he's cranky and rude, but ever since you came, he's been a little warmer towards people," she said.  
  
"I can see why. He's old and he's stressed with all the labor around here. I'm actually surprised he didn't take up an assistant long ago," I said.  
  
"He did, his son, but he left years ago because he wanted to become a pilot. Unfortunately he died in a plane accident," she explained sadly.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," I murmured, when the bell rang again and I looked up. "Welcome!"  
  
"Wow, this seems so different from Mr. Mutou's Kame Game Shop," came the familiar voice of Yami as he looked around and I smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I teased. "Aren't you suppose to be serving tables?"  
  
"I get the day off, and he wanted to take me somewhere," Yami said glancing behind his back, and I made eye contact with Reioko. "But I wanted to stop by here before we went to this 'place'"  
  
  
  
"How did you know I worked here?" I asked, not recalling telling Yami about my job.  
  
"I read it in your journal."  
  
"Oh!" I said, slapping myself mentally. "Duh."  
  
"Is business going well?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"That's good. Oh and Yugi, if you ever get off work before five how about you and me...get together later?" he whispered to me and I smiled, winking.   
  
"Hai, koi!" I said and he chuckled.  
  
"Great. Five," he whispered and then started to leave. "Good luck with buiness!"  
  
"I'm sure it will prosper!" I shouted and watched them leave, but I felt something in the pit of my stomach telling me it wasn't the best idea to leave Yami alone with Reioko.  
  
~*~  
  
It was midnight and Yami wasn't back, and I was really worried.  
  
'I just knew I shouldn't have left Yami alone with Reioko,' I thought sadly, and buried my hands into my hair as I stared at the table top, tears forming. 'Would if Reioko's taking advantage of him...or would if something's bad happened to him?'  
  
I picked up the phone again and dialed his cell phone number, but I was answered with the same thing, a busy line.  
  
Feeling fustrated, I slammed a fist onto the table.  
  
"Yami where are you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if it's getting boring, but I'm trying to think up new ideas before the main event..or I can just move onto the main event. You're choice.  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Win Him Back 14

Mijikai: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but as many can understand, school is very hectic. But now that I have a week off I can start updating! Yay!  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami:...(not there)  
  
Mijikai: Pinch me. Yami's not here?  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
Mijikai: Why?  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Um....  
  
(In the puzzle)  
  
Yami: No, no don't do it! Aw! You did it! You stupid fucken...oh wait...I'm talking to myself here...(goes back to the TV) No, no, aibou!  
  
(In reality)  
  
Yugi: He's kind of watching the episode where he went physco and lost my soul...  
  
Mijikai: Oh...great buy, you can buy at E-bay!  
  
Yugi: Back on subject!  
  
Mijikai: Yes, yes, read and enjoy. Since people mostly want the main event to pop up, I'll be sure to start it in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Fourteen (~)*~)  
  
I stared down at Yugi, and held him close to me, feeling my heart hurt.  
  
"Yugi," I whispered, and he looked up at me slowly, his eyes tired and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi only snuggled up closer to me and tightened his hold on my hand.  
  
"Just tell me what happened?" he whispered and I nodded.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I noticed Reioko was uncomfortably close and did my best to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
He was smiling, even humming and looking around like a kid on Christmas, when he grabbed my arm and pointed to the ice cream shop that I remebered going to when I was younger.  
  
"Let's get a frozen treat. It is getting hot now," he said, and I nodded, though I did want to take Yugi there first, but Reioko was already dragging me through the door.  
  
The little bell rang and Old Pop came from the back and smiled.  
  
He was a chubby man, but with a friendly face, and I could see by the twinkle in his eyes that he reconized me.  
  
"Ah, little Yami," he said. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Pop," I said with a nod, and his grin widened when he saw Reioko by my side.  
  
"A new one I see? Shall I get one big sunday with two spoons?" he asked.  
  
I blushed, but before I could protest that Reioko wasn't my boyfriend, Reioko happily nodded and pulled me towards a booth.  
  
"Isn't it funny that Pop knew you were gay," Reioko said, and I froze, and my eyes narrowed.  
  
"How did you know?" I demanded.  
  
"It's obvious. And besides, everyone from High School was talking about you when you left," Reioko answered casually. "How does Pop know about you?"  
  
"My father worked here earlier and I always came to help when I was young. He found me out when I was staring at all the cute boys," I answered, then stopped.  
  
'What am I doing? I didn't even tell Yugi all of this!'  
  
Pop suddenly arrived with the sunday and placed it between us and then two spoons, and I slowly sunk down when he winked at me.  
  
"Try not to scare the people away," Pop teased and I scowled at him, and slapped him playfully on his meaty arm.  
  
"Just for that, I'll French him when a group of guys come in," I scowled, and he laughed while walking back around the counter.  
  
"So," Reioko said casually. "Do you tend to taste the inside of a mouth or do you slide your tongue all the way down someone's throat?"  
  
I started, then blushed as I realized what I just said to Pop, and nearly slapped myself.  
  
'Baka! It's Yugi you want to have Pop tease about, not Reioko!'  
  
"None of your business," I snapped and started eatting the chocolate ice cream, and ignored the fact that Reioko was starting on the otherside.  
  
"You're friend Yugi," he started, and I perked my ears up. "He's a really nice guy. Shame he's engaged."  
  
"What's you're point?" I asked slowly, and he smiled.  
  
"Well, he's really cute, and sexy..."  
  
I stood up and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Look you son of a bitch," I hissed. "You think of touching him I'm going too..."  
  
"Is he gay too?"  
  
That stopped me.  
  
"Why?" I asked, but he only grinned, which really annoyed me.  
  
"Well...it's obvious you're in love with him, right?" he asked slowly, and I sat down, smirking.  
  
"I guess you found me out. Yes, I am in love with him," I said, a bit proudly, not caring if anybody heard.  
  
For the first time, I wasn't ashamed of being gay because I had someone I love deeply.  
  
And if he could take it, I can take it.  
  
"Shame. You engaged, and he's engaged and...(sigh) I don't think he's gay."  
  
"Oh how wrong you are," I said, and he looked at me blankly. "Because, I'm not engaged to any girl. I'm engaged to Yugi."  
  
(Now that I think back on it, I somehow get the strong feeling that was not the best thing to admit to Reioko)  
  
I expected him to stare at me with disgust, or better yet, become angry, but instead he chuckled.  
  
"I thought so. It's the way you look and talk to each other," he said.  
  
I was confused and suspicious.  
  
Reioko was being to calm.  
  
I know he's after my Yugi, and I'm surprised he wasn't going ballistic that I was engaged to him.  
  
Something else was up that I was missing.  
  
"Oh, and by the way...did you know Yugi's been seeing someone?" Reioko said quietly, and I froze.  
  
My brain was telling me not to believe him, but I was slowly being filled with anger and jealousy.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Don't get me wrong or anything, but...I was walking down the hall...and I was walking by a closet. Yugi was in there with some girl, and then suddenly I heard them making out."  
  
'No,' I thought. 'That can't be. Yugi wouldn't let anybody touch him right now. Not after he was raped.'  
  
"I even heard," he whispered, leaning in. "He had sex with her. It's all over the school."  
  
My anger was boiling over.  
  
Yugi was having sex with someone, and he kept refusing me!?  
  
I got up and slammed some cash down before stomping out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked through town for several hours, actually, till the sun set and then I went to the bar.  
  
Oblivious to each beer bottle that I tossed, I thought of what Reioko said.  
  
~Yugi's been having sex with her........I heard him making out in the closet......~  
  
'Yugi....Yugi....you little bitch!' I growled, my brain fogging, but my anger burning.  
  
I stood up, paid, and then staggered back towards the dormitory.  
  
It was elleven, but I found Yugi sitting at the table, and when he looked up, he looked releaved and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Yami," he whispered. "Where were you, I was worried."  
  
I didn't answer, but instead, grasped him by the shoulders and smashed my lips against his.  
  
"Yami!" he shouted, pushing me away. "Are you drunk?"  
  
Pushing him back, and throwing him onto the couch, then landed ontop of him and kissed him hard, again.  
  
"Yami! Stop it! Stop it!" he shouted, but my fingers were already under his shirt.  
  
Suddenly, I felt his hand squeeze my arm, and I looked down at him, and for the first time realized his eyes were wide and unfocused, tears running down his face.  
  
'Oh god, what have I done?' I thought through my foggy brain, and slowly sat up, pulling him up with me, and held him to me tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, "oh god, I'm sorry."  
  
"No!" Yugi shouted, trying to push away from me. "No!"  
  
"Shhhh, shhh, I won't do anything anymore, I promise," I said soothingly, and I could feel his tense body relax, and he cried.  
  
"Why? Why Yami?" he whispered, his body trembling, and for an instant my anger flared up, and I pulled away from him.  
  
"Why? Why are you having sex with another girl, but you refuse me? I'm your damn fiancee and your having an affair with a girl?" I demanded.  
  
"But I'm not!" he shouted, grasping my shirt. "Why would I have an affair with anyone when I love you! Only you! I would never do such a thing!"  
  
I didn't have to look in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, the hysteria in his voice was enough, and I slowly began to realize how stupid I was, and pushed myself up from the couch.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted and wrapped his arms around my waist, his face buried between my shoulder blades. "Please don't go."  
  
I bit my lip, and took him in my arms and sat down upon the couch, just holding him, our fingers interwined.  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Yugi sighed and laid his head upon my shoulder.  
  
"You believed him? Out of all people, you believed him?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I was jealous!" I shouted, then looked away. "I love you so much, that when ever you even talk to someone besides me, I get jealous, but...I guess..."  
  
I felt soft lips against my neck.  
  
"I thought I was the only one of us who felt that way. When I see you with Reioko...even though I know...you would never do anything behind my back...with the exception of sometimes....but...I still feel like throwing knives at him. I love you so much Yami."  
  
I couldn't help but smile, and gently kissed the top of his head.  
  
"If you ever left me...I don't know what I would do," he whispered, and I held him tightly.  
  
"Me too, aibou. Me too."  
  
If someone asked me what was the most emotional night of my life. This was it.  
  
~*~  
  
After school the next day, Yami came up to me and blindfolded me.  
  
"Yami!" I shouted, almost stumbling. "I can't see..."  
  
"Duh, I wouldn't blindfold you if you could," he teased, and I felt him kiss my cheek. "I have a surprise place to take you to."  
  
"Is it far?"  
  
"Nah, not that far," he said and took my hand and I slowly started walking.  
  
It seemed like an hour before he stopped and removed the blindfold and took me in, a bell ringing and a chubby Egyptian man came from behind the counter, grinning.  
  
He reminded me of Grandpa and I smiled back, liking this man already.  
  
"Hello Yami. My you are a paculiar one. You don't show up for several years and now twice this week. Now whose this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you aren't cheating."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pop, Reioko wasn't my boyfriend. Just some guy who rooms with us. But this sexy treat here," he said, grabbing me around the waist. "is my finacee Yugi Mutou. Koi, this is Pop. He runs the ice cream parlor and used to work with my Dad."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," I said, and we shook hands.  
  
"Ah, looks like I'll be making something extra special," he said, then glanced behind me. "Now, get your arms off the kids waist. I don't my customers being scared away."  
  
Yami grinned.  
  
"Aw, okay," he said slowly, before kissing me.  
  
Pop scowled, but I could tell he was teasing and Yami let go just as some customers came in.  
  
Yami grasped my hand and led me to a booth and he was grinning so brightly.  
  
"So, what do you think of Pop?" he asked.  
  
"He's wonderful! I wouldn't mind meeting him more often!"  
  
"Yes, he's a real fatherly guy."  
  
"Does he create all these treats himself?" I asked and Yami nodded. "Impressive. They all look so sweet and delicious."  
  
"Oh, yes, but I know a desert that's even better that he can never create," Yami said and leaned forward.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked innocently, and he kissed me light.  
  
"You."  
  
I blushed, and laughed, when there was a cough and we looked up to see Pop looking at us with a raised eyebrow as he slid the treat inbtween us with two spoons.  
  
"Now, now, young people must control there hormones," he teased, and Yami looked up innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Pop scowled and whapped him with his towel he had tucked into his belt before returning to the counter.  
  
"Wow," I whispered, as I stared at the ice cream.  
  
It had two banana's with vanilla and chocolate ice cream piled ontop of it with dripping carmal and whip cream. At the very top was a cherry and I took my spoon digging in.  
  
"This is great!" I exclaimed, and Yami nodded.  
  
"This is the best place for dates, and Pop seems to know exactly which kind of ice cream goes best."  
  
I felt a little jealous.  
  
"You dated others?" I asked.  
  
"In Junior High. Back then, nobody really cared. It was High School I had to watch out for."  
  
"Oh," I said, trying not to sound sad or annoyed and shoved more ice cream in my mouth.  
  
We finished the platter in about ten minutes, the cherry still in the middle of a puddle of melted ice cream.  
  
Before I could ask who should get it, Yami sliced it in half and we both poped it into our mouths.  
  
"That was good," I said smiling, and Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and we looked up to see Reioko, panting as he ran towards us.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted frantically. "You received a phone call that your Grandpa is in the hospital from a heart attack!"  
  
I stood up suddenly.  
  
"Oh no, how is he?" I asked, forgetting how much I loathed Reioko.  
  
"Critical condition. They're not sure if he'll live."  
  
My insides went cold and tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"Grandpa!" I shouted, and I felt arms wrap around me, and I could fell Yami's fingers stroaking my hair soothingly. "Yami, I have to go see him..."  
  
"I understand," he interupted. "I won't hold you back. I'll collect our assignments and fill you in on the tests."  
  
I smiled, and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you, koi," I whispered, not caring if Reioko saw, then rushed out of the parlor.  
  
~*~  
  
Numb.  
  
That's pretty much how I felt right now.  
  
Tears spilled from my eyes as I sat in the back of the taxi, coming back from Japan.  
  
'Grandpa...Grandpa....'  
  
I cried harder, covering my face, and remembered the tombstone that was ontop of a small hill in the Domino Graveyard.  
  
Sugoroku Mutou  
  
Greatest Grandpa  
  
~1031-2003~  
  
'Grandpa. Why did you have to die so soon?' I thought, sniffing. 'Why did you leave me now?'  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
How was I to break it to Yami that I had to quit college and take care of the Game Shop?  
  
My guts didn't settle when the taxi stopped at the curb of the University, and I paid while getting out, and slowly went back onto the campus and towards the dormitories.  
  
My steps echoed in my ears as I started up the stairs and I sighed as I held the knob of the door.  
  
'Well, at least I'll have Ya-' I was about to think when I opened the door and I stopped.  
  
Yami and Reioko were making out fiercely on the couch.  
  
What the hell!  
  
"Erhem!" I shouted and both looked up.  
  
Yami blushed and scrambled away from Reioko and stood up, smoothing his wrinkled clothing.  
  
"Um...welcome back, Yugi," he said smiling, but blushing. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon, Imooto."  
  
I started.  
  
'Did Yami just call me a little brother?'  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" I asked slowly, and he looked at me with a cocked head.  
  
"Never feeling better. Oh, Yugi, this is my boyfriend Reioko...I hope you don't mind that...I have a boyfriend..." Yami stammered, and I glared.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" I shouted.  
  
"Easy. You went home to see our sick Grandpa, and while you were gone I met Reioko and we fell in love," he explained and both smiled at each other as they held hands.  
  
I felt rage fill me and I slapped Yami hard across the face.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and stomped to our room and slammed the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Reioko," I heard Yami say. "I'll talk to him later."  
  
"While we wait how about we have a little couch time?" Reioko purred and I winced as I heard moaning and closed my eyes, pressing a hand to my forehead.  
  
How could this happen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Before you kill me for leaving _another_ cliff hanger, I have good news! Since I have the week off, I'll be updating more instead of putting if off for a couple of months!  
  
REVIEW 


	15. Win Him Back 15

Mijikai: Sorry for the long wait...mom got a new computer and I had no internet access for at least two weeks so I didn't update as much as I wanted during my week off. v_v  
  
Reioko: Um...where am I?  
  
Yugi/Yami fans: It's Reioko! (take up weapons) die bitch!  
  
Reioko: O_O Holy shit! (runs for his life)  
  
Yugi/Yami fans: After him! (runs after him)  
  
Yami:....  
  
Mijikai: (hands him a saber like the one's in Egypt)  
  
Yami: Thank you. REIOKO YOU MUST DIE! (Runs after him)  
  
Yugi:....(Sigh) Yami get back here!  
  
Mijikai: ...(shrug) Hey, where's everyone going! (runs after Yugi)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entery Fourteen  
  
There was a genlte knock on the door and I sighed slowly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door knob turned and the door opened, and Yami poked his head in.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess," I said a bit coldly and I heard him walk in and his footsteps echoed as they came towards the bed and the bed sagged as he sat.  
  
"Yugi...I'm sorry. I know I'm gay, and I'm fine with it. But...I know you probably don't want to have a homo brother, but...that's what I am...and if you can't accept that then..." Yami said, stumbling a little bit, and I sighed in exasperation and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"You idiot! You think I'm mad because I found out you were gay? I already knew that since the beginning of High School! The reason I'm mad is because you were making out with Reioko! Reioko!" I shouted.  
  
"Well, why shouldn't I? He's my boyfriend."  
  
"But you have a fuckin fiancee!" I shouted angrily and Yami looked at me with surprise.  
  
"I do? Oh no..." I mumbled twisting his ring nervously. "Is this what this ring's for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yugi, who is she?" he asked. "I would like to apologize to her..."  
  
I pursed my lips and rose up from the bed and started for the door.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, where are you going!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Screw you!" I shouted and ran towards the door and wrenched it open and ran outside slamming the door.  
  
My feet quickened their pace; hoping Yami wouldn't catch up and I didn't stop till I came to Ryou's door and knocked.  
  
There was muffled movement, some thumps and the door opened, revealing Ryou, his appearance disheveled and I could see Bakura was pulling on a shirt.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou panted, smiling. "What brings you here?"  
  
I stared at him and then glanced at Bakura then back at him and I burst out crying.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, hugging me, while closing the door.  
  
"Grandpa died and Yami thinks I'm his fricken younger brother!" I cried, and I felt his arms tighten around me.  
  
"Oh no," Ryou whispered. "Why? How?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping Yami would help me since Grandpa's gone, but...but...I find him making out with Reioko! Why? I thought he hated Reioko! And...and...oh god."  
  
"Shhhhh," Ryou soothed. "Yugi, I want you to sit, okay? And I'll be right back."  
  
I nodded and slowly dragged my feet towards the coach and sat, my face buried in my hands.  
  
"Bakura, can I speak to you inside the kitchen?" Ryou asked and I heard footsteps.  
  
It was silent.  
  
'Why? What's going on? What did Reioko do? What did you do to my Yami you bastard! Give him back to me...please...'  
  
"What!" Bakura suddenly shouted, and I jumped, glancing at the door where Ryou and his boyfriend were talking.  
  
"Shhh, shhh," Ryou shushed and I heard muffled whispering.  
  
To soft to understand but loud enough to know there were people talking.  
  
"Alright, alright," Bakura growled and Ryou came from the other room and sat down beside me.  
  
"Yugi, I believe that something must have happened to Yami; maybe amnesia. It's a guess, but that's what I think. And what I know is that, usually people may forget with their minds, but they'll never forget in their heart. So...we're going to help you activate his memory with his heart and with...jealousy," he said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"What I mean is...I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend."  
  
I jumped away from him.  
  
"Are you crazy! Bakura's going to kill me!" I shouted.  
  
"That's what I was talking to him about in the other room. He's agreed, though I have to make it up to him. Don't worry he won't hurt you."  
  
"Okay," I said slowly and sat back down. "Why are you assuming it's amnesia?"  
  
"Well...that's the only explanation. You've been gone for about Four weeks and I remember that on Friday, on the second week after you left, Yami didn't return to his room until this Tuesday. And that's when he changed. I didn't receive any calls that he had any accidents, but that's what I'm assuming. Now don't jump to conclusions Yugi. I may be wrong, but that's what seems most likely."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Ryou was smart and I knew he was training himself to become a lawyer and looked at things logically and observed things closely.  
  
"Alright. So, how do we start?" I asked.  
  
"Right now," Ryou said and grasped my wrist and pulled me towards the door.  
  
"Wha...!"  
  
"Come on," Ryou said firmly and lead me back towards my dormitory and knocked, then wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
My cheeks heated and I tried not to squirm uncomfortably.  
  
The door opened and Yami looked relieved.  
  
"Thank god! Yugi, don't run off on me like that!" he scolded, then glanced at Ryou. "Whose this?"  
  
"This?" I asked. "Um...this is my..."  
  
Ryou squeezed me tighter, and leaned forward, hand out.  
  
"Greetings, I'm Ryou Bakura, Yugi's boyfriend," Ryou said and Yami shook his hand slowly.  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been around campus. And I'm in your classes," Ryou said and nuzzled my neck.  
  
I chuckled as I felt a tickle and glanced at Yami to see his reaction.  
  
My heart fell as he looked...happy?  
  
God, what was wrong with this guy.  
  
'He's happy for me? (Sigh) Oh well, it was a nice plan while it lasted,' I thought, and glanced at Ryou.  
  
"I'm going to be at Ryou's, okay," I said slowly, and Yami frowned, folding his arms.  
  
"No, you're not. You and I still have something to discuss," Yami said firmly, grasping my arm.  
  
"Oh, you mean about your fiancé?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. She...she's already married already."  
  
Yami frowned as he stared at his ring, and was about to take it off, but stopped and left it.  
  
"Well, that solves my problem," he murmured, then frowned at me. "But no, you aren't going anywhere. I don't even know where Ryou's place is and I know nothing about him."  
  
"What does it matter if you know nothing about him? You're not my Dad!" I shouted.  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm your older brother, and you're my responsibility and I won't let you go with anyone unless I know them personally. I don't want to find you raped or worse, killed."  
  
"Yami, Ryou is someone who started as my friend and now is my koi. I trust him, and I know he won't hurt me. Not like you," I whispered. "Besides, if you really love me, then you wouldn't hurt me so much!"  
  
Yami stared at me. Hurt and stunned.  
  
"Yugi..." he whispered and reached for me, but Ryou beat him to it and hugged me tightly.  
  
"There, there, koi," Ryou whispered kissing me on my forehead. "I think it's best if you stay here with your...brother."  
  
"But..." I protested pretending to be upset.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryou said cheerfully and bent down to whisper in my ear.  
  
"What does Yami do to say goodbye?"  
  
"He kisses me and says, goodbye aibou or koi. I love you," I murmured back, and Ryou kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, aibou, I love you," he said and I waved as he started walking back down the hall and I turned to see Yami staring at Ryou's back and then slowly turned towards me.  
  
"Is he good to you?" Yami asked. "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
School took a long time to complete and when the damn bell finally rang I rushed out the door and spotted Ryou talking quietly to Bakura, but when he spotted me he waved.  
  
Bakura glowered and that slowed me down.  
  
"Um...hi," I said, and Ryou walked up to me and kissed me upon the cheek, and grasped my arm like I see a lot of girls do to their boyfriends.  
  
"Hi, Yugi-chan!" Ryou said enthusiastically. "Bakura, we're going to the café. If you need me you know my cell and don't worry. I'll go to the movies with you and we can have our little alone time in bed tonight."  
  
Bakura seemed to brighten but he still scowled at me before walking away and Ryou smiled at me as we walked down the hall.  
  
"So, do you know what you're going to order?" Ryou asked, smiling.  
  
"Ummmm, I think I'll go for a soda and maybe we can split a piece of cheese cake."  
  
"That sounds good. I'm trying the new item on the list. Lemon tea."  
  
"But we're in Egypt! It's hot!"  
  
"I know, I know, but when you're in a café it tends to get a little cold."  
  
"Oh," I said and we hurried towards the café, sweat already rolling down our faces from the heat.  
  
Sheesh, it was approaching October and it still feels like summer.  
  
We quickly took a booth and I wiped a bit of sweat off of me before looking down the menu.  
  
"ARG! When did they obtain hamburgers!" I shouted, almost drooling.  
  
I haven't eaten a hamburger since Japan and that seemed a long way off.  
  
Sighing sadly, I realized that the thought of hamburgers in Japan reminded me of the burial in Japan.  
  
And that reminded me of Grandpa.  
  
A tear fell from my eyes and tears uncontrollably fell from my eyes and I covered my face to try to hide them, but someone took notice.  
  
I felt someone sit beside me.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou asked, and I slowly looked up, wiping my tears and forced a smile.  
  
"Funny, the tears, they just started and now they won't stop."  
  
Ryou looked at me sadly and wiped them away.  
  
"Mr. Mutou?" he asked and I looked away trying not to bawl like a baby again, and Ryou hugged me. "I'm sorry about your Grandpa's death. He was a very nice man."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left him," I whispered.  
  
"But even if you didn't, he would still be in this situation."  
  
"I could have done something!" I shouted, and blew my nose in my napkin, and I sighed as I realized I used the last one in the dispenser.  
  
"Here, I'll grab more," Ryou said and got up from the booth and went up to the counter, while I sat there, still crying.  
  
'Grandpa, they said, they said you would be alright; that you were fit and healthy. Why did you die? You were suppose to live to see your great- grandchildren.'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Grandpa groaned as he placed a heavy box down and rubbed his back sitting upon a stool and I looked up, worried.  
  
"Are you alright Grandpa?"  
  
"Of course. I'm just a little stiff from lifting this heavy box..."  
  
"Grandpa!" I shouted. "I told you that I would do it!"  
  
"Now, now, I may be old, but I'm not helpless, Yugi," Grandpa said, waggling a finger in my face. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere! I'm healthy and fit. So healthy I'm going to see my great-grandchildren!"  
  
"But that would make you...(counting on fingers) very old."  
  
"Humph. Old, but I'd be happy!" Grandpa said hopping up to his feet when his back cracked, and he groaned in pain.  
  
"Grandpa!" I shouted in worry, then chuckled.  
  
"Fit and healthy huh?"  
  
"Shush you."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
'Grandpa,' I thought, and I closed my eyes as more tears fell. 'Oh no. The flashback brought more tears. Why can't I stop?'  
  
Arms wrapped around me.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry Yugi," came a whisper and my head wiped up and I gaped wordlessly.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Don't cry, Yugi," he said quietly and wiped my eyes with his sleeve. "What's the matter? Did Ryou do something to you?"  
  
"No, he's over there arguing for more napkins," I said pointing.  
  
"What do you mean you don't refill napkin dispensers till the end of the day!" Ryou shouted, and a chubby man snorted.  
  
"Hey man, I don't make the rules, I just follow them."  
  
"Well I think..."  
  
"Oh..." Yami said, then turned to me, placing a hand upon my forehead. "Why the tears? They don't look right on you."  
  
I glanced at him.  
  
What was Yami getting at?  
  
"Grandpa, he's gone, and...and I keep remembering him. It makes me happy when I do, but...then the loss hurts even more," I whispered, tears starting to fall again, and the next thing that happened was a total shock.  
  
Yami leaned over and kissed my tears away and brushed his lips against mine.  
  
It was bliss until Yami recoiled back, his cheeks red.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured and stood up. "I'm really sorry Yugi, it won't happen again."  
  
I stared at him, and chuckled, propping my head up with one hand.  
  
"Am I that desirable?" I teased with a wink and Yami's blush darkened and he looked away, coughing.  
  
"Um...anyway, I'm here to take your order," he murmured and I sighed. "One soda, orange soda, one hamburger, and Ryou wants lemon tea."  
  
Yami scribbled it down and left just as Ryou came back, fuming.  
  
"Don't refill tape dispensers until closing, what kind of place is this?" he grumbled and then looked at me. "You look happier, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel better," I said wiping away my tears that Yami's kisses missed. "A lot better. I think you're right Ryou. He was kissing my tears away and brushed his lips against mine."  
  
I felt giddy and tried not to giggle or bounce like a little school girl who just received her first kiss.  
  
Ryou held out his hand and I high-five him, and we grinned at each other until Yami came with our orders and it turned out the hamburgers were huge!  
  
"Oh my god, I don't think I can eat all that," I protested and Ryou licked his lips.  
  
"I'll be happy to help," Ryou said smiling and we sawed it in half and each of us had half and then we had the cheese cake that tasted really good!  
  
I forgot all about my troubles as I ate the treat and Ryou must have noticed because he laughed and pointed it out.  
  
"Yep, I feel a lot better. Thank you Ryou."  
  
"It's not a problem," Ryou answered and he got up, taking cash out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh, I can pay..."  
  
"You put that money down and I'll..." Ryou was threatening and I quickly sat down, my mouth shut and he paid. "Well, I'll see you then..."  
  
"Wait! I'm cooking dinner tonight. Want to join me?" I asked.  
  
Ryou bit his lip in thought, then smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there at five. But right now, I have a movie to catch with Bakura," Ryou said and waved as he left.  
  
Before I left myself, I checked the cash and left a five dollar tip to Yami before running out.  
  
The first thing on my list was to buy food and I was just looking in the meat section when I felt a presence near me and looked up to see Reioko.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here," he said and I nodded in agreement before turning my back, picking up chicken. "I told you that he would be mine."  
  
"Yes, you did, but you can fail," I said, while looking at the beef. "You may have erased the memories in his mind, but have you erased the one's in his heart?"  
  
I could feel Yami's soft lips kiss my tears away and how warm I felt when he kissed me.  
  
He glared at me, and turned sharply.  
  
"Forget it, you lost, shrimp," Reioko said, and laughed as he left.  
  
'That's what you think you bastard,' I thought and placed the meat into the basket then went for the potatoes and yams.  
  
~*~  
  
I brushed sweat off of myself as I placed the finished meat platter and placed it onto the table and checked the baking potatoes and took out the Yam swirl and also placed that onto the table.  
  
Just as I was stirring in the ingredients for desert, Yami stepped into the room ,sniffing the air.  
  
"Something smells good," he said grinning, and I smiled back.  
  
"Hey, ko-Yami," I said, catching myself before I blurted out koi and Yami would think me really nasty.  
  
"What's the occasion?" he teased as he looked at the food on the table.  
  
"Having a guest over and I was bored and I do want everyone to eat well...that is...if you aren't going to stay then I guess we'll have a lot of leftovers..." I murmured, frowning.  
  
It just came to me that Yami would be going on a...date (twitch. Twitch) with Reioko.  
  
There was a chuckle and I glanced back to see that Yami had taken a scoop of the yam dish and licked his lips.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this," he said smiling and I whacked him on the head.  
  
"You pig!" I shouted. "Wait till dinner to eat!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," he said and went to take a shower.  
  
I took out the potatoes and filled them with butter and salt then finished the cake and slipped it into the oven.  
  
Just as the doorbell rang I took it out and let it cool upon the counter and went towards the door and opened it to reveal Ryou's smiling face.  
  
"Ryou-chan!" I said happily, loud enough so Yami could hear.  
  
Ryou must have caught on to what I was doing, because just as Yami walked into the room, he took me into his arms and spun me around, kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"Yugi-chan!" he said back. "I missed you."  
  
"Me too," I said and noticed something on his neck.  
  
"Ryou, you have a hickey on your neck," I whispered, and Ryou glanced down onto his neck and blushed.  
  
"Just pretend we had a little...alone time, kay," he said with a wink, and I nodded and I grasped his hand leading him to the table. "Holy shit! You've been busy!"  
  
"Yep, and I hope it's good too," I said and Ryou sat down and Yami did too.  
  
"Where's Reioko?" I asked, though I couldn't care less.  
  
"He's working," Yami said and smiled as he ate the meat dish. "This is good. We should have you cook more often."  
  
"Oh, psh," I said, "I'm just trying to impress my Ryou."  
  
"Oh, you can do that anytime, koi!" Ryou said, flirting.  
  
I thought I noticed Yami twitch, but otherwise he was calm like this was an ordinary activity.  
  
"So, Ryou," Yami said, smiling. "I want to thank you for comforting Yugi at the café."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Ryou asked, alarmed, and squeezed my hand on the table top. "Yugi is my heart and soul. I would do anything for him."  
  
My cheeks heated and I felt a bit light headed.  
  
It reminded me of Yami a lot and I imagined it was Yami speaking to Reioko.  
  
"Yugi has stolen something of mine that I will never take back and that is my heart," Ryou said. "If anybody would hurt him, I'd kill him."  
  
I shivered.  
  
Ryou sounded dead serious, then he ruined the ominous mood by laughing.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said and ate. "Darling, this is really good."  
  
"Thank you," I murmured and played with my ring,  
  
After dinner I finished the cake and we ate, then Yami said he would be right back and when he was gone, I went up to wash the dishes.  
  
"So, how are we doing so far?" Ryou asked, and I sighed.  
  
"He's acting calm and I think he's supporting this relationship," I said sadly. "In truth, this is getting me nervous. I know your acting Ryou...but...what you say gets me nervous....there so intense and if Yami..."  
  
"Yugi, look out!" Ryou shouted as I dropped a dish and I cursed as it shattered.  
  
I bent down to pick them up, then winced as I cut myself.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
A hand took mine and helped me up and Ryou took my hand in his and frowned.  
  
"Yugi your so clumsy," he murmured and started lapping my blood.  
  
My cheeks heated and I was tempted to pull away but I couldn't move, and Ryou stared at me with these serious eyes and he stepped towards me and pulled me towards him.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'll never win Yami back," I whispered.  
  
"Don't say that," Ryou said gently and took my face in his hands. "Now you listen to me. You and Yami are soul mates. Sure he's having a little memory loss right now, but his heart knows who you really are."  
  
I nodded, and felt something slid down my cheek and I lifted my hand to wipe it away, but Ryou brushed it away with his lips and they moved to my own.  
  
'Ryou!' I thought, feeling afraid, and a flash of that man came to my mind, but I calmed as I realized he wasn't kissing me passionately or anything, but simply pressing his lips to mine making it seem like it.  
  
A squeak nearly came out of me when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and it felt nice.  
  
NOT the way you think, journal, but in a friendly way.  
  
That was until I felt his tongue nudging my lips open, then I panicked.  
  
I pulled away gently and looked at him with fearful eyes, and he looked puzzled back and my cheeks heated as I pulled fully away.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmured and I slowly walked towards the bathroom and went in, locking the door and then sliding to the floor, my head in my hands.  
  
'Was Ryou falling for me or something?' I thought. 'He was going to put his tongue in my mouth!'  
  
There was a knock and I jumped.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, it's Ryou, I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
"No, it's alright...really," I murmured and I heard his footsteps leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Kay."  
  
There was the shut of the door and I sighed as I leaned back, my eyes facing the ceiling.  
  
"What a mess this all is."  
  
~*~  
  
~(*~  
  
I could hear the sobs of my little brother and frowned.  
  
Ryou.  
  
I started for the door and down the hall, when I heard a call and stopped, listening at the stairway.  
  
"There you are Ryou!" came a voice.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting koi," Ryou purred and he heard them kissing.  
  
"You owe me big time!" the voice growled and there was a sigh.  
  
"I know Bakura," Ryou said.  
  
"So, did you fuck him senseless yet?"  
  
"You pervert. No, I didn't...but he seemed a little upset today."  
  
"Which is why you should give up this boyfriend thing. He's way to sensitive to your acting, unlike me."  
  
"NOT IN THE HALLS!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine," Bakura murmured and Yami listened as their footsteps were gone, then growled.  
  
"Ryou you son of a bitch," Yami hissed. "How dare you play with Yugi's heart."  
  
As quickly as I could, I ran to back to the dormitory and found Yugi cleaning up the dishes, and walked up to him, my heart pounding.  
  
Taking a deep breath I touched him on the shoulder and he jumped, whirling around.  
  
"Yami! Don't scare me like that!" he said, chuckling, then it died down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi," I said firmly. "I don't want you to see Ryou anymore."  
  
Yugi's eyes seemed to take on some kind of gleam, and to my surprise it wasn't hate or accusation.  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked, turning away. "And why should I?"  
  
"He's seeing someone Yugi! He's using you!"  
  
"He's not using me Yami," he said calmly and I became angry.  
  
Without thinking I grabbed his wrists and turned him towards me so I could see his face and he could see mine.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Yugi. I don't like it that he's using you!"  
  
Yugi's gaze turned dark and he wrenched his wrist away from me, and turned towards the sink again and washed a dish.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Why should I be jealous!" I shouted and the moment at the café came to mind and I blushed. "I'm your brother!"  
  
Yugi sighed in frustration as he dried the dish.  
  
"Besides, so what if he's cheating me," he said smoothly. "Isn't it the same thing in what you're doing to your fiancé?"  
  
"But you said she was married and had children! So it's different," I protested weakly.  
  
"Hm...sorry dear _brother_, I lied. You're fiancé is actually here in this college and watches as you kiss Reioko every day, _his_ heart becoming heavy."  
  
I stared at him, feeling guilt and something icy cold stab my heart.  
  
'Dear lord. What have I done to them?'  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. "Please, I must know who my fiancé is!"  
  
Yugi slammed the towel onto the counter and turned towards me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Does it matter anymore!" he shouted. "You're happy with your...your boyfriend and...and..."  
  
My heart ached as I saw my ko-I mean brother...where did that come from?...so distressed and without thinking grabbed his arm and pulled him into my arms.  
  
"It's alright, don't cry," I whispered and I buried my face into his hair, his scent filling me.  
  
It was so intoxicating that I had the urge to see if I could taste it and my tongue ran down something soft and a moan filled my ears and I slowly pressed my lips to such soft flesh and it wasn't till I heard the knock of the door did I realize what I was doing and jumped back.  
  
'Oh god...what have I done!' I thought. 'What's happening to me? I can't be doing this to my brother!'  
  
I slowly looked at Yugi, and I saw he was glancing away as he pressed a hand to his lips and, then he blinked and turned away.  
  
"Yami...do you really want to know who you're fiancé is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, please," I begged, wanting to change the subject in what just happened.  
  
Yugi took a deep shuddering breath and he held out his hand which held a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I grasped his hand to stare at it.  
  
"You never told me you were engaged!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Yugi shouted and pulled his hand away. "Don't you get it you idiot! _I'm_ your fiancé!  
  
I stared, the words sinking into me, and then I shook my head.  
  
"That can't be true."  
  
"What do you mean it can't be true? I have proof..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," I said firmly.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said, but I continued to shake my head. "That can not be possible, and it was, I want to say I'm sorry for leading you on."  
  
His eyes widened in horror as I took off my ring and held it out to him, and he took it, then pulled off his own and gave it back to me.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry," I said as gently as I could. "But please, let us forget about this."  
  
"Alright," he whispered.  
  
I felt the urge to hug him...kiss him, but I didn't and instead walked towards the door and left, leaning against it and my heart nearly broke as I heard him crying.  
  
I tear fell from my own eye and I wiped it away.  
  
'I'm sorry Yugi.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Don't worry! I'm so into this that I'll have the next chapter up by Monday! Or tomorrow...maybe, not promising. Now I must run before Yugi/Yami fans kill me. (Runs)  
  
Yami: Poor Yugi... (Hugs him)  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Review! 


	16. Win Him Back 16

Mijikai: Okay, note to self, never make promises I can't keep. I'm sorry; I know I meant to update early, but...the school...the events...stupid Science article...  
  
Yami: (snicker) Procrastinator  
  
Mijikai: _ Shut up! (Whacks him on the head)  
  
Yugi: I don't see why you're laughing, Yami Mutou, since you're the one who procrastinated in paying the phone bill and now we can't use the stupid phone!  
  
Yami:...I thought it...was Grandpa's turn?  
  
Yugi: v_v What am I going to do with you?  
  
Yami: Uhhhh, not throw me in the dumpster?  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Mijikai: (Snicker)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Sixteen  
  
(Sigh) There's nothing much to say.  
  
In the past three weeks, Yami hasn't spoken, or looked at me, and if he needed to say something, he would say it in short sentences then get away from me as quick as possible.  
  
It's hard to see him like this, and I even moved out of the room and starting sleeping on the couch, all my clothes and belongings cluttered around it.  
  
Late at night I would go through the album that Yami and I started to make when we first became boyfriend and boyfriend, and tears would well up in my eyes at the pictures.  
  
So many memories would cloud up in my mind and I gently kissed Yami's picture before going to sleep.  
  
Ryou's been trying to cheer me up, but I usually tried to avoid him, feeling uncomfortable when ever he was near, and one day he confronted me.  
  
"Yugi, why are you avoiding me!" he demanded.  
  
"Well...I...I..." I stammered, trying to think of a way to approach this.  
  
"Look, I think it's very unfair that you're giving me the cold shoulder, when I've been trying to help you get together with Yami," Ryou said, frowning and his arms moving everywhere making his point. "So, tell me why?"  
  
With a deep sigh I tell him, then tensed, waiting for...something to happen.  
  
Ryou stared at me, and then his frown turned into a smile and hugged me.  
  
"You thought I was falling for you?" Ryou asked, laughing. "Oh, my dear Yugi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think...that. No, no. Don't get me wrong, you are very cute, but Bakura is the one for me. And will be forever."  
  
"Then why did you try to stick your tongue in my mouth?" I demanded.  
  
"Bakura's idea. He said it would spice up the acting a little bit and so...well...I wasn't planning on sticking it in your mouth but I wanted you to open your mouth a little to make it look like it. I mean...it would be kind of odd for two boyfriends just smashing their lips together without any tongue."  
  
My cheeks heated, and I threaded a hand through my hair.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, no, it was my fault..." Ryou said, smiling, then waved. "Sorry Yugi, but I see Bakura."  
  
"Date?" I asked, feeling jealous.  
  
"Yep," he said, and winked before running off towards his boyfriend and I sighed as Ryou grasped Bakura's arm and rested his white head on his shoulder.  
  
Slowly, I made my way out of the school campus, not feeling like going back to the dormitory, so decided to look around town.  
  
I wasn't planning on going anywhere in particular, or at least, I thought I wasn't, but after walking with my eyes staring at the ground, they looked up to see I've come to the Lady Ishizu's fortune telling shop.  
  
At first, I was surprised, and then shook my head and continued walking around the city.  
  
But I kept passing it, no matter which direction I took; sooner or later I would end up back at that shop.  
  
It wasn't till sunset that I decided to screw trying to go in another direction when I would just end up back here.  
  
I stared at the glass window, the memory of the first time I came here coming to mind.  
  
'This is where Ishizu said that something bad would happen to Yami and I...and she even showed us that vision of me killing myself...well I can see why...' I started thinking, and then slapped myself. 'Okay, get a hold of yourself Yugi Mutou. What Ishizu showed us wasn't real. It was just some...scam picture to get us all jumpy, doesn't mean anything.'  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and I jumped as Nefer skipped out of the shop, but stopped as she spotted me.  
  
"Hi, Yugi," she said cheerfully and I held my hand up in greeting. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," I said.  
  
"Are you here to see Lady Ishizu too?" Nefer asked curiously.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I guess, since my feet led me here."  
  
We both chuckled nervously.  
  
"Um...Yugi, I want to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...bothering you. You see...I was a bit forward...earlier in the year and forced you to go on play dates with me..." she said, looking away.  
  
"No, no, no," I protested. "They were fun. And I've been having depressing month so the play dates actually cheered me up."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad...but Yugi. There's something I have to tell you. Remember the first day of school...I hugged you shouting, "It's you, it's you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh, heh," she giggled. "I'm sorry. But I was just so excited. You see, before school I went to Lady Ishizu for a prediction of my soul mate and she said 'you will find him this year. He will be short, handsome, and unusual hair that is three different colors and wears black. And his eyes will be different colors, but match perfectly.' So...you can see why I thought you were the one."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yes I can. So...did you find him?" I asked, and she nodded excitedly.  
  
"I met him a week ago. His hair is unusual. It's spiked up and dyed red and his bangs are bleached, while his natural black hair shows at the roots. One eye is olive while the other is blue. He may seem punk and mean, but he's really nice. Just like you," she said, and I blushed.  
  
"Thanks," I murmured, and I held out my hand. "But...we can still be friends, right?"  
  
Nefer smiled and shook it.  
  
"Friends," she agreed before her pretty eyes widened. "Oh, I have to meet him at the movies. See you Yugi."  
  
"Bye!" I called after her and felt like a burden had been lifted for me.  
  
In truth, I felt a little bad for Nefer.  
  
She was a really nice person, but she just wasn't the one for me, and I toiled to find a gentle way in telling her that I was gay and that the relationship she obviously wanted wouldn't work out.  
  
But luckily, it did work out and I didn't have to tell her anything.  
  
(-^^-)  
  
"Tua."  
  
(-Oo-)  
  
I jumped and turned to see Ishizu standing there at the door, dressed as she had when Yami and I first met her, but her eyes were sad with empathy and sympathy.  
  
"Ishizu," I said.  
  
"It has happened, hasn't it?" she asked, and we stared at each other quietly before my eyes started leaking water as I nodded.  
  
"But it can't be true! Can it?" I asked.  
  
She opened her arms and like some kind of force drew me to her, I went into her arms and she embraced me gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tua," she whispered, guiding me into her shop.  
  
"Miss Ishizu," I said, grasping her shoulders. "Please, tell me this can all be cleared up...that...that this is just a hoax of some kind."  
  
With a sigh, Miss Ishizu led me to one of the black coaches and had me sit and sat before me, grasping one of my hands.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't say that. Just tell me, how? How did this happen. If you really see into the future and past, tell me, why is Yami acting like this! How did this happen to his past self?"  
  
To my fustration and anger, she shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid there is a shadow covering the images. I cannot see how Atemu became like this, or Yami. It is still hidden from me."  
  
"Then...can you show me what happens before Tua commit suicide?" I asked. "A little bit before. Because I'm sure Tua didn't just find out Atemu was in love with someone else then jump. I don't think he's that weak."  
  
Ishizu gazed at me with measuring eyes, before she touched the crystal ball, and an image started to show.  
  
Eagerly I leaned forward and saw Tua, me, in a room with a strange looking man on the other side.  
  
The Strange man had a spear in one hand, and Tua was bent over with weariness.  
  
"You may be strong, Tua," the man spat. "But let's see how strong you are when your lover turns away from you."  
  
"Atemu would never do that!" Tua shouted. "You may have erased his memories, but you can never erase the love in the heart!"  
  
"We'll see," the man said, chuckling darkly and I watched in horror as he slit his own stomach, and then attacked Tua.  
  
In blind panic, Tua lifted his arm up to shield himself and the blade slit his arm deeply, blood dribbling onto the floor.  
  
"ARG!" Tua shouted in pain, and angrily slammed his fist into the man's face, grasping the spear in the process.  
  
The man landed harshly to the floor, groaning as he held his self- inflicted wound on his stomach.  
  
Panting, Tua took up the spear and placed it by the man's neck, and glared.  
  
"You will tell me what you damn did to him, you son of a bitch!" Tua spat, but the man refused to talk, only moan in pain. "Talk now!"  
  
He still didn't receive any answer, and Tua lifted the spear, hoping to scare it out of the man, when there were running footsteps and the spear was wrenched from him.  
  
"Stop this at once!" came a shout and my eyes widened as I gazed upon Atemu.  
  
"Atemu," Tua whispered, and Atemu's crimson eyes glanced at the bloody blade in his hand and then glanced at the moaning man, then glared at Tua.  
  
Slap!  
  
I placed a hand over my mouth as I watched Tua's eyes become blank and soulless, as he crashed to the ground.  
  
"You demon!" Atemu shouted, propping the man up, concern in his eyes. "Get out. I exile you out of Egypt, and if you ever take one step into my country I will see to it personally that you are slain!"  
  
Tears welled up in Tua's eyes, and I felt my own tears starting to fall.  
  
This was cruel and unfair, and I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
'Was this to happen to me and Yami later on in the future?' I thought. 'No, no, this is just...an image...just because it happened here doesn't mean it will happen now.'  
  
But I doubted it.  
  
Then, to my relief and surprise, Atemu's face softened, as he stared upon Tua.  
  
"I...I..." he stammered, his eyes going a bit wide like he was just realizing what he just said.  
  
Tua didn't let him finish, for he turned on his heels and ran out of the room.  
  
"Tua!" Atemu shouted, and glanced at the man in his arms. "Stay here, don't move, I'll call a healer for you."  
  
The man nodded, and Yami rose up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Tua!"  
  
The image started hazing, and rapidly moving forward and tears fell as I re-saw the event of Tua's death.  
  
Once it all stopped and I came back into reality, I slowly looked up at Ishizu, who looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Is this to happen?" I asked. "Is this really to happen to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I covered my face, tears rolling down my cheeks, before I got a hold of myself and sighed.  
  
"Then there's only one thing for me to do," I said quietly, and Ishizu stared at me with worry.  
  
"I hope it isn't anything causing you harm."  
  
I didn't answer, but rose up, bowing to her.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Ishizu. You've been a great help," I said, smiling before I left.  
  
Once I stepped outside, the bright light of the street lamps hit my eyes, and the chill of the coming night hit my skin, but I didn't notice.  
  
Walking down the street was like a dream for me, since I was preoccupied in what I was going to do, and though my stomach twisted with a queasy feeling, my heart pounded with determination.  
  
I came to a cross walk at the end of the street and the light just turned red.  
  
Staring at my feet, and taking a deep breath, I stepped off that curb and waited for the bone crushing impact that would hopefully kill me.  
  
It's funny.  
  
When you think about it, death always seems scary to people, but it seems the moment you are about to die, or think you are, it's like a dream or like a reality you can't fully grasp.  
  
I know if someone read this they think I was crazy and ask what the hell was I thinking...but...I would rather die like this, than have Yami tell me that he would kill me.  
  
There was the motor of a car and I glanced up to see the bright headlights and stopped, waiting for it to hit me, but it screeched to a halt, and I ended up falling over from the instinct to pull back.  
  
Funny how I actually felt relieved, when I meant to die.  
  
The door opened and I could tell the driver wasn't happy by the way they slammed the door and cursed.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking; standing in the middle of the road like that! Can't you see the light!" the person shouted, and I slowly looked up and felt dizzy.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"Sorry, I guess I missed it," I murmured, and I heard footsteps coming towards the front, and there was a gasp of horror.  
  
"Oh my god, Yugi! Are you all right? The car didn't hit you did it?"  
  
I blinked, my dazed brain not computing, but when I managed to start thinking again, I realized that the person who was grasping my shoulders was Yami.  
  
'Ooooooh, shit. How am I going to explain this to him?'  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm alright, the car didn't get me," I murmured, slowly getting up, pulling away from him. "Sorry, I'll be going now."  
  
"But...Yugi," Yami protested, but was already back on the street, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Well, that didn't work," I muttered. "Guess I'll have to go with plan B."  
  
It didn't take long to reach my dormitory, and I went up the stairs and into the room, first checking if anybody was in there.  
  
Nobody.  
  
Slowly coming in, I went to the kitchen and grasped a butter knife, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.  
  
Holding out my wrist, I readied to make the cut, but something stopped me, and I ended up sitting on the toilet seat, staring at my wrist and at the butter knife.  
  
'Do I really want to do this?' I thought. 'Of course I do. At least it will be quick, painful, but quick and I don't have to suffer in Yami saying 'I hate you.'  
  
Biting my lip I tried to think of any regrets...and...well...find none.  
  
Closing my eyes tightly, I sliced my skin open with the knife, and cried out, dropping it to the floor and holding the wound tightly.  
  
'God, shit! That fucken hurts!' I screamed in my head, my eyes watering in pain. 'Shit! How can people do this without screaming!'  
  
I slowly removed my hand and looked at the slice that was dribbling blood heavily, and sighed as I realized I didn't even hit the vein.  
  
Taking up the butter knife again, I placed the blade to the wound and squeezed my eyes shut as I readied to cut myself again.  
  
"Oh shit! Yugi, stop!" came the voice of Yami, and the knife was grabbed out of my hand. "Oh god."  
  
"Yami?" I asked stupidly, feeling a bit out of it.  
  
'This is weird. First, it's Yami in the car that almost hit me, and now he just appears out of now where to stop me from killing myself?'  
  
"Where did you...?" I was about to ask, but Yami cut me off.  
  
"I followed you. You think I would let you out of my sight after that? What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" he shouted, searching into the medicine cabinet for gauze.  
  
I didn't answer, but it seemed I didn't have to.  
  
He slowly turned towards me; silent, and his expression was one who was struck dumb.  
  
The gauze and padding fell from his hands and his arms were around me, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, don't do this to yourself," he said, no, begged.  
  
I didn't answer, and his arms slid away from me and I winced as he placed the disinfectant upon the wound and bond it up, and then took my hand in his.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where are you taking me? A physiatrist?" I asked, almost bitterly.  
  
"No. I'm taking you somewhere to eat, and we'll talk this over."  
  
I slowly looked at him, searching his eyes for any hidden meaning, but they were honest and I let him lead me out of the bathroom, and I slowly grabbed my coat from my suitcase that was on the floor and placed it on before we both left.  
  
The restaurant Yami chose was simple with hamburgers and milkshakes and we both ate outside on a bench, where people would be less likely to over hear our conversation.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said gently after he finished his meal. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
At first, I didn't answer as I finished the rest of the burger and threw the wrapper into a garbage can and sipped my milk shake slowly.  
  
In truth, I was delaying.  
  
I didn't want to lie to my Yami, but...I didn't exactly want to tell him the truth.  
  
"Is it because of the ring?" Yami asked.  
  
"No," I answered. "Yes, it was heart breaking, but...I wouldn't commit suicide over it..."  
  
"Then why? Why are you trying to hurt yourself?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, so drop it."  
  
"It does matter."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"It does!" he shouted back.  
  
"Then who does it matter too!"  
  
"Me, damn it!"  
  
We were silent, and we both slowly looked away from each other, drinking the milkshakes before Yami spoke again.  
  
"Yugi...please stop this. What ever reason it's for, please, tell me, and we'll work it out. I promise," he said and placed a hand over mine.  
  
My cheeks heated, and I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand.  
  
Even if it wasn't of affection, it still felt good to be touched by him again.  
  
Sighing, I reluctantly pulled my hand away and stood up, throwing the empty container away, stretching.  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"But Yugi..."  
  
"Just drop it!" I shouted, tears starting to well up in my eyes.  
  
Yami rose up from the bench and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Shhh, I'm sorry, I won't press you...but...when you're ready, please, tell me," Yami said, and I nodded, though I wasn't going to tell him, ready or not. "We better go back, it's getting late."  
  
I pulled away from him and I glanced at my watch and nodded.  
  
It was 8:42 and I was getting sleepy.  
  
'Maybe I can suffocate myself in my pillow,' I thought jokingly to myself as we both went back to the dormitory, and Yami went to take a shower, while I changed into my PJs.  
  
From the looks of it, Reioko wasn't home yet, and I was thankful, for I really didn't need him to start making out with my Yami in front of me when I did not feel that stable right now.  
  
I reached to pull my covers aside to slide in, but Yami stopped me, and took my wrist gently.  
  
"You're going to sleep with me tonight," he said. "I'm not going to chance of finding you dead the next morning, and don't think of suffocating yourself. That won't work."  
  
My expression remained bland, but I chuckle did erupted inward with in me.  
  
Yami pulled back the covers and slipped in, while I glanced around the room.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"A sleeping bag."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To sleep on the ground."  
  
"Oh no. I happen to know that the sleeping bag that I have has a zipper on top and can cause suffocation, nuh uh, no way," Yami said and lifted the covers. "When I said you're sleeping with me, I mean you're sleeping with me."  
  
My cheeks heated.  
  
"What about Reioko," I asked a bit bitterly. "I'm sure he won't approve."  
  
"Don't worry about him," Yami snorted. "He's not even coming home today. Said he had work business to attend to, now get your ass in here."  
  
I hesitated at first, then slid in, and lay there, kind of stiff.  
  
"Night Yugi."  
  
"Night," I whispered, as I curled up on my side and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes snapped open as I felt something tighten around me and I slowly slid an arm around my middle to find another arm already occupied it.  
  
I blushed and closed my eyes, feeling bliss and slowly turned so I was facing Yami.  
  
He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept, and I had a strong urge to kiss him.  
  
Before I could stop myself, my lips pressed gently against his, and when I realized what I did, I gasped and wrenched myself back, waiting for what would happen.  
  
Yami didn't wake, but he seemed to glow in pleasure, and his hands slid to my face and he pulled me back down to kiss him.  
  
"Reioko," he murmured and something inside me snapped.  
  
'That's IT!' I thought, and I pulled away from Yami, and pulled the sheets off of me before starting for the door.  
  
But before I could even take one step out of his room, something tackled me so I fell flat on my face, and I struggled to get the heavy body off of me.  
  
"Get off of me!" I shouted.  
  
"Yugi, calm down," Yami said, trying sooth me, but my anger wouldn't let me calm down.  
  
"Get the hell off of me you son of a bitch!" I shouted, and turned to punch him in the face.  
  
He fell backwards onto the floor and I scrambled up onto my feet and rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, locking it, and rummaging through the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, trying to turn the knob, then pounded on the door. "Yugi, please! Don't do this!"  
  
I didn't answer, but continued rummaging through the cabinet till I found what I was looking for.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Shut up!" I growled and unscrewed the top and popped a pill into my mouth, then slid a hand full of them into my hand and dumped them into my mouth.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted, banging against the door, and I swallowed, tears falling from my eyes, and I slowly stood as I watched the room go hazy and start spinning.  
  
Feeling sick, I slowly sat upon the ground, and pressed a hand to my mouth, tears leaking down my cheeks, and winced as my stomach seared with pain.  
  
I barely heard the banging of the door, and my eyes widened and quickly lifted the toilet seat and threw up.  
  
Shaking my head, I stupidly stared at the mess in the toilet and in my dazed state counted the red floating pills and I can't quite remember if I was relieved or not when I realized I chucked up all the pills I swallowed and numbly flushed the toilet before slumping against the wall, pressing my head in my hands.  
  
My heart jumped when there was a loud crack and heard Yami coming towards me.  
  
"Yugi, talk to me. Are you alright, what did you do to yourself!" Yami shouted.  
  
I didn't look at him, but tried to ease the sickness and pain I felt in my stomach.  
  
Arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself being lifted and placed on something soft, fingers stroking my hair, and one of his hands grasping my own.  
  
I have to be honest and say that though I was in a daze, I was in bliss, but it also hurt when I realized that this was only temporary and it brought tears to my eyes.  
  
Fingers wiped my tears away, and then went back to stroking my hair.  
  
"Yugi, no more, no more, please," Yami begged. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Guilt seared up my stomach, and I winced as I realized that I was hurting Yami.  
  
My eyes opened and I slowly rose, but a hand stopped me.  
  
"Stay down," Yami said gently and I did.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, really," I said quietly. "But...you have to let me do this. It will be easier..."  
  
Yami turned my face to look at his.  
  
"For who?" he demanded. "Easier for you or me? Which?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"And how is that easier? How can anything be easy when you're dead! Yugi listen to yourself!" Yami shouted.  
  
"It will save the amount of pain I'll have to experience in the future!" I shouted back.  
  
"Who told you this?" he demanded. "Who told you, you would experience pain in the future? Is someone threatening you?"  
  
"No...Lady Ishizu..." I started, but I received a reaction I never thought I'd see, again.  
  
Yami grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me up, and shook me, gently.  
  
"I told you before, aibou! What she says isn't true! I told you before, our bond is stronger then my stupid grandfather's!" he shouted, then his expression changed and he let me go, shocked. "I'm sorry...I don't know..."  
  
"It's alright," I murmured and turned over onto my side, closing my eyes.  
  
The last thing I remember was Yami stroking my hair, and then soft lips touched my cheek.  
  
"Sleep well Yugi."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I still felt a little sick, but I did feel better.  
  
Yami wouldn't let me go, since he unconsciously was holding me in his arms in his sleep and squeezing me like a teddy bear, so I went for thinking.  
  
'What should I do? Yami doesn't want me to die, despite his love life with Reioko and his ignorance of me, but...if I don't kill myself now...I'll...I'll have to feel and see the hate that radiances off of him...I know Yami thinks Ishizu's images are bull...but...I believe in them. No matter how much I try to doubt them, I know their real...which means...I will have to face the hate he gives me.'  
  
Tears fall from my eyes as I knew what I needed to do, and I kissed Yami before I wrenched away from him and wrote a note for him, before changing and brushing my teeth, then went out the door.  
  
I knew whom I had to find and whom I needed to confront.  
  
And...it was my last chance...maybe...maybe, though hope was small, I could change the event a little and maybe...win Yami back. Maybe, hopefully.  
  
It didn't take me long to search, since he was on his way up stairs while I was going down.  
  
We stopped and stared at each other at the opposite ends of the staircase and I took a deep breath.  
  
"Reioko," I said. "There's something that needs to be settled between you and me."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"So, we are going to settle it now."  
  
"Fine with me," he said, and smirked. "Come with me, I know the perfect place."  
  
Without hesitation, I followed him and I was led away from the city and towards a bridge that was about fifty...seventy feet from the water that was below.  
  
He stopped on a bare earthen ground near the bridge, and stood to face me.  
  
"Look, twerp. No matter what you do, Yami is mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
"That's what you think," I said darkly. "I've been laying low, Reioko, and even resorted to killing myself. But despite Yami's misunderstanding between him and I, his old memories are resurfacing. So, like it or not, I'm not going to be trampled by you anymore. I'll fight you if you want, but listen to this, and listen well. I am going to win my Yami back, weather the damage you did to him lasts or not."  
  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
  
"Stop playing games!" I shouted and flew at him and punched him in the face, causing him to crash into the ground. "I know you did something to him, and I still want to know what you did, so tell me the fuck what you did!"  
  
Reioko narrowed his eyes and jumped back up and slammed his own fist into my cheek, then slammed his foot into my gut, and I landed face flat upon the ground.  
  
I looked up just in time as he was about to slam a foot into my back and rolled, missing my inches and came to a crouch, waiting.  
  
"Shit, you're more trouble then I thought," Reioko growled and flicked out a knife from under his shirt. "So, I'm going to kill you quickly."  
  
"Just come and try it," I growled and he dived for me.  
  
We both collided, and we rolled around the grass, him trying to stab me, and me trying to prevent it from happening!  
  
"Fucken shit!" Reioko shouted, and when I rolled onto my back, he pinned me down and jammed his knee into my crotch.  
  
I shouted in pain, but was still aware of the knife that was going for my face and jerked sharply so it only sliced lightly across my cheek.  
  
Then I thrust my hand up, smashing it into Reioko's nose, and he cried out, getting off of me and clutching it.  
  
Scrambling away from him, I readied myself for another attack.  
  
"You think you're going to win?" Reioko asked, and before I could retort back, he flicked a cell phone from his pocket and dialed.  
  
Confused, I watched and waited.  
  
"Yami? Hey love...listen, I've got a problem here, your little brother, Yugi...I think he's losing it...he's attacking me!"  
  
My eyes widened and I ran towards him, trying to grasp the cell phone, but he moved out of the way, so I crashed into the ground.  
  
"I'm at the bridge...please hurry!" Reioko begged and shut the cell phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, just as I slammed into him.  
  
"You bastard!" I shouted, slamming a fist into his jaw. "You play fucken dirty!"  
  
His answer was to slam a fist into my gut and then into the side of my head, so I flew off of him and landed on my back.  
  
Scrambling back up I looked just in time to see Reioko slice himself in the stomach, and I froze, the memory of that...strange looking man...doing the same thing.  
  
I was so distracted that I didn't notice till to late that Reioko was attacking me, and in reflex, my arm lifted up to shield me, and I screamed as I felt something tear my arm open.  
  
Feeling very sick, I slowly looked down at my arm and saw that to my wrist to the elbow was deeply sliced, flesh dangling down and the knife still stuck into my joint.  
  
I panicked, feeling scared and confused, and yanked it out of my arm, which hung loose and dead at my side.  
  
Panting I turned to stare at Reioko, who was slumped onto the ground, holding his wound, his face in pain.  
  
"Listen, tell me what you did to Yami," I whispered. "Or...face the consequences."  
  
Reioko slowly looked at me, but his eyes were accusing and he shuddered.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Angrily I stomped towards him, and glanced down at the knife, and for one insane second, I thought it would be easy to scare it out of him, so being the genius I was (sarcasm) I placed it to his throat.  
  
"Tell me, god Damnit, or so help me..." I threatened with clenched teeth, when the screech of tires stopped me and I glanced up to see Yami scrambling out of the car and running towards us.  
  
"Ya..." I was about to say, but he stared at me with accusation and...hate.  
  
Slap!  
  
My hand slowly slid to my cheek, and the knife dropped from my hand as I numbly watched Yami propping Reioko up and looking at him with concern and love.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I was sitting here, enjoying the view when your insane brother came up to me with that knife in his hand, and tried to kill me!" Reioko shouted and Yami looked at me coldly. "He even said that once I was gone, he'll have you all to himself, and to make me even angrier he even said he already captured your sympathy and attention!"  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Yami whispered. "You weren't really trying to kill yourself, were you? You were trying to gain my attention and affection, then you thought if you killed Reioko then came right back, you would have me all to yourself. You sick son of a bitch!"  
  
The words hurt more then my torn up arm.  
  
"Get out! I don't want to see your face again! And if you ever harm Reioko ever again, I'll see to it personally that you are killed!"  
  
I don't think Yami saw my expression because he went back to fussing over Reioko.  
  
It was true I was numb and felt like crying, but I didn't.  
  
I wouldn't.  
  
My feet slowly turned and started walking, and the next thing I knew I was standing at the very edge of the bridge, staring down at the black waters.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing? Get down from there!" Yami shouted, somewhere below me and I glanced down to see him, down below me, with Reioko leaning on him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean why? You could fall in and...oh hell no," Yami muttered, and leaned Reioko against the railing before starting to climb up. "Yugi, get your ass down here this minute. This isn't helping my mood towards you!"  
  
I looked at him sharply, giving him a humorless smile.  
  
"You think I care right now? You already hate me and already made a commitment to kill me, so what's the point in coming down?" I asked, and he stopped. "If you must know, Yami Mutou, the reason I tried to kill myself was because I wanted to avoid this. If you only let me die, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered his glare slipping then came back up. "Yugi I'm sorry, now please get down."  
  
"No!" I shouted. "You're not sorry! I can see it in your eyes! You're only saying it so I would get down. Besides you told me to get out, so I'm getting out."  
  
"I never meant by dieing!"  
  
I looked at him sadly.  
"Then what did you mean Yami?" I asked, and I don't know if I was going crazy or not, but for some reason I was seeing a double of Yami, the Pharaoh Atemu.  
  
Both looked at me with desperation and fear.  
  
"(Sigh) Yami, there's nothing left for me anymore. My two soul purposes for living are gone. My Grandpa's gone, and you are gone...my lifelines are gone, now it's time for me to go."  
  
Yami started climbing again till he was standing on the railing I was standing on, and we stared at each other, only five feet apart.  
  
"Yugi, please, can't you..."  
  
"Reconsider?" I asked. "No."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"It's destined."  
  
Yami stared at me with a confused expression.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered, and took a cautious step towards me, his expression serious and scared, instead of hate and annoyance. "Come down, let's talk this over."  
  
"No, I've had enough with talking. It won't accomplish anything!" I shouted and turned back to the water. "I've had enough of everything."  
  
"Yugi, no, Yugi!"  
  
"Goodbye Yami," I said, then flashed a small smile. "I do love you, very much."  
  
I closed my eyes as I stepped off.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The wind whistled in my ears, and I felt the rushing wind hit my body.  
  
It didn't even seem real.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
'Yami.'  
  
~*~  
  
(~(*~)  
  
'Why Yugi, why?' was all that ran through my head as I clutched his cold small hand in mine, and gently stroaked his face.  
  
Oh god, that was close...so close...but luckily when he stepped off he crashed onto a passing boat and didn't die.  
  
I sighed as I stared at him, all pale white, matching the sheets that covered him, and the rhythmic beeping of the machine that assured me that he was breathing.  
  
He was so still and cold, that sometimes I have to stare at the heart monitor for a long time before I could get a hold of myself and be confident that he was living.  
  
It turned out he taken some heavy damage from crashing into that crate that was on the huge boat that passed by, but luckily it was filled with fishnets so he landed on something soft.  
  
Luckily, no head damage or neck, but his damaged arm was wrapped up and stitched, while his other arm was broken in two places.  
  
He had an ugly bruise on his chest spreading down to his stomach, and had to have surgery for eternal bleeding and lung puncture.  
  
Since he landed mostly in the hip area, his right side broke and pins were punctured inside of it to keep the bone in place while it mended, and luckily no heavy damage to the legs, but he broke his left one, and the other was just twisted, so they cracked it back into place and bandaged it.  
  
He had plenty of IV's going through him and even had a machine to help him breath.  
  
I don't know much about hospital stuff, so I can't really explain about why he had other wires hooked up to him, but I knew it was to help him heal.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, why did you do it? I could have helped you," I whispered.  
  
"Could you have really?" came a voice and I whipped around to see a young woman at the door, wearing a long-sleeved cotton dress with a beautiful golden necklace upon her neck with the eye of Horus in the center.  
  
She threw her long black hair back behind her shoulder and slowly approached us.  
  
"Poor Tua," she whispered looking down upon him softly, "but thank god he didn't die. Though...it's a mystery why that didn't happen. He was supposed to die, and be buried next to his Grandfather."  
  
I rose up quickly and advanced upon her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily. "Are you saying you want him to die!"  
  
"Calm down, Atemu. No, I was hoping he wouldn't commit suicide, but it seems I was wrong, and he lived. Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why!" I shouted. "He lived and that's all that matters to me!"  
  
"Do you love him?" she asked.  
  
I was taken aback.  
  
"How can you ask that? Of course I do!"  
  
"Then tell me this, Atemu, why did you drive him to this? Why did you hurt him when you promised you wouldn't?" she asked, and I felt annoyance build up.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Her sympathetic eyes became cold and hard, and she stared at me with such intense eyes while gently stroking Yugi's face.  
  
"You say you love him, but what of Reioko?"  
  
"...But...he's my..."  
  
"Boyfriend?" she finished, and turned towards me. "Atemu let me ask you this. Do you really love Reioko?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But...what bout Yugi?"  
  
"I love him, he's my brother. Aren't brother's supposed to love each other?" I asked.  
  
"I suppose," she murmured. "But if you had to choose one, who would you choose?"  
  
"What? Wait, what are you trying to get at?" I demanded. "And how would you know all about this anyway? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Of course you do, Atemu. You met me with Yugi months ago."  
  
I blinked in confusion.  
  
I was sure I would remember someone this annoying, but...I couldn't recall...  
  
"I see you're in confusion," she said as she headed for the door. "But...let me advise this, young Atemu. When you arrive home, unlock young Yugi's brown suitcase that is hidden under the couch. There...you shall find the meaning to all my questions."  
  
Before I could ask what the hell she meant, she left, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
'What the hell was all that about?' I thought.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and a plump nurse poked her head inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. We don't want to over tire the patient," she said kindly and I nodded, and gave Yugi's hand a tight squeeze.  
  
"Yugi, if you can hear me...please, don't hurt yourself anymore," I begged and I started for the door, glancing one more time at his unconscious figure before the nurse closed the door behind me.  
  
~*~  
  
(~(*~)  
  
"Brown suitcase, brown suitcase," I muttered as I reached under the couch groping blindly, trying to find something under it. "Ah! Here it is!"  
  
Slowly I slid out just what the lady said, a brown suitcase, and just my luck, it wasn't even locked!  
  
Opening it up, hoping to find some answers that would help me make sense in the Ladies questions about my love life, to reveal five homemade videos, two journals, and a CD disk.  
  
Slowly, I opened one of the journals and opened to a random page.  
  
~ Once the clock hit 6:12 I left to leave for the train station, like I had been doing for the last school days of my life.  
  
It sure was crowded once I arrived and was jostled quite a few times, especially since all the seats and hand holders on the ceiling were taken.  
  
A particular jolt caused me to be thrown, and actually landed on a person!  
  
It took me a moment to come back to my senses, and when I realized that the "thing" I landed on was moving, I jumped right up and started bowing repeatedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, really, really, sorry," I mumbled over and over again.  
  
"Quite alright," was my answer and I looked up to get the shock of my life.  
  
There standing before me was a boy, looking either my age or older, who had a stunning hairstyle that looked almost identical to mine.  
  
Because of this, his face, too, almost framed mine, except not quite.  
  
He was taller then me (*sarcastically* Big surprise) and from what I could tell, was more mature then me.  
  
He, of course, wore the Domino High uniform and brushed a golden lock from his tanned face.  
  
His eyes were purple, and narrowed with eyebrows positioned in what seemed like an eternal frown.  
  
I was quite worried that he was going to yell at me or worse, hurt me for being a klutz.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said again, looking down at my feet. ~  
  
A faint smile was upon my lips as I read this.  
  
'I remember this,' I thought absently, and shock ran through me as I realized what I just said. 'Hey...wait...I remember this!'  
  
Closing my eyes, the memory started unfolding, and excitement ran through me.  
  
'Yes...I remember. I was on the bus, feeling a bit nervous since it was my first day at Domino High, and then someone rammed into me. Then I saw Yugi...but he's my brother...how could I never know him when I was on the train?'  
  
I continued skimming through the book, when my thoughts started confusing me with questions and I laid it aside, but marked it somewhere in the middle.  
  
'I kissed him? In the library? But why, I'm sure I wasn't that barbaric.'  
  
My fingers brushed the videos that were labeled in thick black marker and one of them was labeled 'Attack of the Fiancé.'  
  
Curious, I popped it into the television, and waited patiently as the screen went into gray static, then it showed the picture of the ceiling of the closet.  
  
Then my face came into view, and I was smirking, shadow lingering upon my face.  
  
"Hi," I whispered. "I'm Yami Mutou, and I'm using this camera as a journal. It's been five days...well...actually five minutes, since I've hidden from him my fiancé. Why am I hiding, you may wonder, well...I just happen to have some photos he wants to burn. But I like them see?"  
  
A photo was placed upon the screen, and it was Yugi, dressed in only his boxers and he was rubbing off...eyeliner?  
  
"Looks like my little Yugi wanted to play sex change for a while," I said, my face appearing on the camera again, winking with a tiger grin.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, light spilling on my image and the camera moved to Yugi's face, panting and glaring.  
  
"Give me back the photo!" he shouted.  
  
"Nope, I like them, it shows of your feminine side," came my voice.  
  
"You bastard! Give them to me, and turn off the damn camera!" Yugi shouted, his hand covering the lens and there was a commotion before the camera focused on Yugi again, whom was looking up into it, frowning. "This isn't funny, get off of me!"  
  
There was a chuckle (obviously mine) and the room darkened as the door shut.  
  
"I'll get off, but you have to do one thing before I do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
The lens moved away from Yugi's face and down to his shirt, where my tanned fingers could be seen tugging the buttons loose.  
  
"You pervert, not in the closet!" Yugi shouted, his lighter tanned hand swatting mine.  
  
"Oh come on, please? Reioko's gone so he won't hear us."  
  
There was a sigh, and the screen showed the ceiling of the closet as I heard kissing.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great, but one more thing," I said, and the screen became a birds eye view and I could see Yugi and my face looking up at it, me smirking and Yugi just staring at it curiously. "Okay, now we're good."  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched myself tackle Yugi to the ground, kissing him and started unbuttoning his shirt, while he wrapped his arms around me, his hands under my shirt.  
  
The makings out lasted for about thirty minutes, and think me a pervert if you want, but I enjoyed watching every minute of it.  
  
When it finished, I ejected the tape out, and when I touched it something came to my mind.  
  
'Of course when I labeled it attack of the fiancé, I meant me,' I thought, laughing, then stopped, realizing that I was starting to remember something here.  
  
I watched the rest of the videos, some were tapped by me, and some by Yugi and all of them had us doing something that showed love.  
  
But...the memories were still fuzzy and I still couldn't be sure.  
  
'What if I'm making these memories up? What if they aren't really real?' I thought, and slowly picked up the disk that was held in a spare CD holder.  
  
Staring at it, I got up from the floor and went to my room and placed it into the CD holder and pressed play as I sat against the wall.  
  
~ Lieing in my bed,  
Thoughts in my head,  
Visions of you,  
But I can't get through the nii-ght, ~  
  
("So little one, do you purposely do this to me, or is this just fates weird way?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because of fate, because in truth, I try to avoid you.") (Note: These are random memories that are popping up in Yami's head)  
  
~So pick up the phone,  
I know you're home,  
You're playing with my heart,  
And you know it just ain't right.  
  
It's just a game of luv,  
Love,  
Lu-ve.  
  
("These are really good."  
  
"You know, these were made by Yami himself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's an old recipe from my Mother. And I'm glad you enjoy them.")  
  
~And even though its hard, baby,  
I can never give you up,  
You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, Toniiiiight,  
And it is you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, Insiiiiide,  
Of you~  
  
("Yami?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Expressing my feelings for you. I love you."  
  
"But you said it was a she!"  
  
"I lied.")  
  
~So I got in the car,  
But I didn't get far,  
Because the radio played every song that I sang with you,  
Yesterday's gone and it may be true,  
And you know I would never get over you~  
  
("Why was fate so cruel to me? Why didn't I see that he never loved me?")  
  
~It's just a game of love,  
Love,  
Lu-ve~  
  
("I don't even know why I even looked at you. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I don't know why I even bothered telling you. I just embarrassed myself and I made another excuse for you to tease me and mock me behind my back."  
"You hurt me too Yugi. You sound so selfish. You think you're the only one who has suffered? I suffered your rejection and just when I was starting to warm up to girls, you come along and tell me how you feel, and now I'm stuck. You're not the only one to suffer.")  
  
~And if though it hurts me baby,  
I can never give you up,  
Because you're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, Toniiiiight.  
And it's you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, Insiiiiide,  
Of you. ~  
  
("Yugi? What are you..."  
"I love you.")  
  
~You,  
You gave me love,  
Love gave us hope and strength,  
To carry on~  
  
("Oh my god"  
"Happy Anniversary Yugi.")  
  
~And you,  
You gave me faith,  
When I was falling down,  
You would bring me up,  
My looove. ~  
  
("Yugi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I have something for you."  
"What? Oh, it's beautiful Yami, thank you."  
"I love you more then anything in this world, Yugi. And I'm afraid I can't express my happiness or love one hundred percent completely, but I can express it a little bit till someday I can give you the ultimate proof on how much you mean to me.")  
  
~Baby, baby! ~  
  
("Yugi, I know that...in the past we've been having some fights and seen other people..."  
"Yes."  
"And I know it's sometimes a bit hard to push people off you who lust for you, though you tell them you have a lover."  
"I agree. I've had problems like that in California. Not as bad as you, but they were problems.")  
  
~You're the one I'm dreaming of,  
I can't live without your love, Toniiiiight.  
And it's you that I adore,  
You're the one that I live for, Insiiiiide. ~  
  
("I admit I've been having girl problems who think I'm just saying that I have a lover to escape their clutches, so keep pestering me. So...I've been thinking of a way to get them off my back. Or at least, shake most of them off."  
  
"Is it to tell them the truth?"  
  
"No, nothing that drastic. You see Yugi; I've been worried about you the last two years. Worried you would find someone, or have your love die down. So, I came to one conclusion to mark you with a sign that you are mine and to keep pesky girls away from me."  
  
"Okay, how...is this what I think it is?")  
  
~Baby, I'm dreaming of you~  
  
("Yugi, will you marry me?")  
  
The headphone slowly dropped from my head, tears pouring down my cheeks as my head fell into my hands.  
  
Oh god, I remember, I remember!  
  
Yugi had gone to check on his Grandpa, and while waiting for him, Reioko hit me in the back of the head with a bat, and then...oh god, what have I done to Yugi!  
  
It would have been easier if I didn't remember what I did when my memory was lost, but unfortunately, I remembered everything.  
  
I remembered what I did with Reioko, what I said to Yugi, and...oh god...remembered when Yugi jumped...just like Tua.  
  
"Oh god," I whispered, covering my face with my hands. "Oh god, I'm sorry Yugi, I'm so sorry."  
  
But even if I apologized, would he still accept me?  
  
After all that I've done?  
  
Slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring that Yugi had given back to me, and it nearly broke my heart it two.  
  
"Oh shit, oh fucking shit," I whispered, slamming my fist to the wall. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Okay, this chapters finally done!  
  
Yami:...that is sooo OOC!  
  
Mijikai: No it isn't, I know you reacted this way when...person...was dieing, except you weren't crying your eyes out, and you do cry your eyes out when...someone's...soul was taken. Which was your entire fault by the way.  
  
Yami: Don't remind me!  
  
Yugi: Please Review!  
  
Mijikai: Should I have Yami beat the crap of Reioko, or should I have a major event of Yami vs. Reioko?  
  
REVIEW 


	17. Win Him Back 17

Mijikai: Um...I know I took pretty long...and I'M SORRY! (cowers)  
  
Yami: What ever, just get with the story!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I think we should move along now.  
  
Mijikai: Right!  
  
(Thank you for the Reviews everyone! I appreciate them more then I can ever express in words! ^_^ Oh, and by the way, if anyone is curious, the famous song that Yami gave to Yugi a long time ago is 'Dreamin of you' by Celine Dion.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entry Seventeen (~(*~)  
  
He was there.  
  
I could see him kneeling upon the floor, his golden bangs falling into his face, masking his features that were twisted into agony.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes and I watched, in stunned silence as it fell upon the pale face of...Tua.  
  
He was dead, I know, I could tell with his ghastly pale face and still chest.  
  
Blood ran down one side of his head and stained the Pharaoh's clothing, but he didn't care.  
  
He didn't care about anything, but Tua.  
  
Slowly, I fell to my knees, feeling myself trembling.  
  
"Why?" I whispered and the Pharaoh started and jerked his face up, revealing his red puffy eyes and tears that left old trails and new.  
  
He didn't speak as he stared at me.  
  
"Why did we do it?" I whispered, my eyes blurring. "Why did we do this to them!"  
  
He still stayed silent, but he rose, carrying Tua in his arms, cradling his head upon his shoulder, smearing blood upon rich silk clothing.  
  
But did it matter?  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, sniffing, and glaring at me. "How did you get in here?"  
  
I slowly stood up and stared at him with empathy.  
  
"Tell me, why did we do it? Why did we do it, Atemu?" I whispered, and he looked away, but his grip tightened upon the body.  
  
"I don't know why. And I regret it. Do you regret what you did?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His eyes rose and looked upon me again and he came towards me, then judged me with an emotionless mask.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "And how do you know of...this?"  
  
I glanced down at Tua, and my eyes nearly flooded with tears.  
  
'Oh god! Oh god! Yugi was just going to end up like that, no, worse, he could have been broken in half!' I thought, keeping my emotions inside, then met the Pharaoh's eyes.  
  
"I am...Yami Mutou. I am...you. Many millenniums from now."  
  
"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding, then his eyes became sad. "Will I ever meet him again?"  
  
I felt the sadness leave some what.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But...will this happen again?"  
  
My gut tightened and I closed my eyes, feeling a tear slid down my cheek and nodded.  
  
"I feel for you," Atemu said.  
  
"But he lives," I whispered, and Atemu's eyes widened a fraction. "He lives. Oh god, he lives. He's doesn't end up like your beloved Tua...he lives. But...I broke him!"  
  
Now I lost control, and tears fell rapidly from my cheek.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand upon my shoulder and looked up to see Atemu giving me a look.  
  
A look...of hope?  
  
"Then take this chance to make it up for him," he said firmly then stepped back and started bypassing me. "I may not be able to make it up to Tua now, but...at least I can do it...years beyond this time. Don't give up this chance, Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
(~(*~)  
  
~Don't give up this chance, Yami. ~  
  
My eyes slowly opened, the Pharaoh's last words lingering in my head, when I groaned, wiping sleep from my eyes and slowly sat up, looking around, a little disoriented.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, then everything hit me and a fresh wave of tears hit me.  
  
It wasn't for a while till I took control of myself and scrambled into my closet, changing my clothing and starting out the door, to run into the arms of Reioko!  
  
"Hey darling, nice sleep?" he asked and kissed me.  
  
I was stunned, shocked, and his bright smile turned into a half.  
  
"Something wrong love? You look like I just scared the wits out of you."  
  
Flame, rage, humiliation, and hate was flashing through me right then.  
  
Slowly, I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey, there's something I want to give you," I said feeling my eye twitching. "Something that I think you had coming...for a long time."  
  
Reioko looked interested as I fingered his chest.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" I whispered, and he shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Well..." I said then punched him in the face so he fell back onto the ground, clutching his nose, while I wipe my mouth, spitting. "That you sick bastard!"  
  
Reioko stared, utterly confused as he stood up.  
  
"You...hit me?" he asked, stunned, and I smirked.  
  
"No, really," I said sarcastically then glared. "Don't look so surprised. You deserved that and you know it. You knew Yugi and I had a relationship, you knew we were happy. And what do you do? YOU HIT ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A FUCKEN BAT AND GAVE ME ANMESIA! AND FURTHER MORE! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND OF COURSE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
Reioko's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That little..." he growled, and I smacked him.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my koi like that," I hissed. "Listen and listen well, I want you to get out, and I don't ever want to see your face again!"  
  
"Why do you even love him? He's short, stupid, and ugly!"  
  
"How dare you insult my beloved like that! He's better then you'll ever be!"  
  
"I can give you more then that shrimp!"  
  
"He already did give me more then you'll ever give me to satisfy me! And I would never love anybody else in this world until he dies!"  
  
He didn't answer, but then had a sickening insane gleam in his eyes.  
  
"So, if I kill Yugi, there won't be a problem, will there?" he asked, and my eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't!" I spluttered, and he laughed.  
  
"If I can set up a rape attempt, I'm sure I can do a murder," he said coldly and bolted for the door.  
  
"No!" I shouted running after him, but he slammed the door in my face, and I reeled back, my face literally feeling like it was flat.  
  
Once the pain dulled down I wrenched the door open and ran down the stairs and burst out of the building just as Reioko drove off in a cab!  
  
"Shit!" I nearly screamed and whistled loudly and a taxi screeched to a halt.  
  
"Uh, where too?" the man asked, and I stumbled inside, nearly throwing the money at him.  
  
"To the hospital now!" I shouted and he started, "Hurry please!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I must stay at the speed limit even if your wife is in labor..."  
  
"Someone's going to kill my lover if you don't get me there!" I snapped and his eyes widened.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so," he said and stepped onto the pedal and I nearly smashed my forehead on the seats as we sped forward.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
~*~  
  
(~(*~)  
  
My heart raced, no sped as we stopped in front of the hospital, and without stalling I opened the door and ran inside.  
  
It was tricky trying to avoid hitting patients, doctor, and nurses, but somehow I had and ran into the elevator which thankfully shut before a scowling nurse could grab me.  
  
'Must be telling me not to run around like a lunatic,' I thought with raw humor, but nothing could cover my turning stomach as the elevator hit the third floor.  
  
Running out, I came to Yugi's room and opened the door.  
  
Once the door opened, my heart nearly burst with hatred and anger as I saw Reioko strangling Yugi, the heart monitor going hay wire.  
  
And Yugi wasn't even conscious to begin with!  
  
"You fucken bastard!" I shouted, grabbing him from the back of the shirt and stabbed my nails into his arm.  
  
Immediately his hands released Yugi, revealing dark purple bruises, and that really pissed me off.  
  
My eyes narrowed and I squeezed my nails deeper into his skin drawing blood, and I felt pleasure as he winced.  
  
"You know, you just had to intimidate me more when I was already angry with you, didn't you?" I asked quietly, and threw him to the ground, slamming my foot to his back, grinding my heel in the middle of the spinal cord. "You are the worst human to ever live. The Lord should punish you greatly from what you put us through! Both of us!"  
  
I grabbed him by the hair, bringing him up and slamming him into the wall and smashing my fist into his face.  
  
"That was for Yugi!" I shouted, and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"...Yami..."  
  
My fist froze, and slowly I turned towards Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" I whispered forgetting about Reioko and I hurried to his side. "Yugi?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
'Was it my imagination? I swore I heard Yugi say my name,' I thought with a frown, when immense pain exploded in my head and I collapsed upon Yugi's bed, my vision swimming, and cried out as Reioko nearly pulled my hair out of my head.  
  
"Ow!" I shouted, and slammed my foot into his big toe and grabbed him by the arm and flung him over myself and he landed with a sickening crunch as he hit the wall.  
  
I watched, defensive stance as Reioko slowly struggled to his knees, and looked at me with brown eyes gleaming with...pleasure?  
  
"You're not so bad, Yami, though I'd prefer this in bed."  
  
"I wouldn't sleep with you if you if my own life depended on it!" I shouted.  
  
"Ha! You think that matters?" he asked, wiping blood from his mouth. "Tell me, Yami. How will you keep that promise if you lost your identity again with no Yugi there to help you? You would be helpless, and you would do exactly as I say. If I wanted to fuck you, I'd fuck you. And I'd fuck you hard!"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" I shouted, not wanting to hear his sick desires anymore and ran towards him, fist brought back to give him a hard one right in the stomach, but then he did something that was unexpected.  
  
Something fast and small went passed my face, and I came to an immediate stop as I slowly touched my cheek.  
  
Sticky and wet.  
  
Gulping, I looked at my fingers and they were covered with blood.  
  
Slowly, I looked up and saw the gun Reioko had, and he aimed it right at my head.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
"I've been letting this go on to long," Reioko hissed, as I started scrambling back, the gun still touching my forehead. "I was close, really close in having you, Yami, but you've once again slipped through my fingers. But that's okay, because if I can't have you, nobody can."  
  
"You're insane," I spluttered as we stood facing each other.  
  
"Insane? Now that's such a naughty word, how about madly in love?" Reioko suggested, and his finger lingered upon the trigger. "Good bye love."  
  
Bang!  
  
It happened so fast that I sometimes can't grip the scene fully.  
  
All I can remember is that a small body knocked into Reioko's, the bullet hitting the ceiling and the shattering of the glass in the window, and the screams of Reioko as he fell.  
  
My arms automatically opened as the small body filled them, collapsing in a heap, gasping for breath.  
  
Stunned, I glanced down through the hole in the window as saw Reioko's body lying on the cement, blood spreading around him, his neck twisted at a very odd angle.  
  
He was dead.  
  
I could feel it, and so did my little Yugi.  
  
Tearing my eyes away I looked down at Yugi and felt his small body trembling, his hands grasping my shirt.  
  
"I...I...I killed...him..." he stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes. "I...ki...killed...h...him!"  
  
"Yugi," I whispered, gently taking him in my arms.  
  
But I felt his body flinch.  
  
"I'm...sorry...don't....hate me..." Yugi sobbed, looking up at me.  
  
I could only stare back.  
  
"Ya...mi?" he whispered, reaching for my face.  
  
Unconsciously, I flinched and regretted it as Yugi's eyes saddened, his hand dropping, before his eyes turned away.  
  
"Yami...put me down."  
  
Trying to be careful, I lifted him up, freezing as a small cry came from his lips.  
  
"Yu..."  
  
"Just put me down."  
  
My heart hurt at the coldness of his voice and placed him upon the bed.  
  
His eyes were closed, his breathing a bit labored, and it worried me that most of the machines and IV's weren't connected to him anymore.  
  
I clicked the button for the nurse, before bending down and kissing Yugi gently upon the lips.  
  
"I love you," I whispered before the door opened, and I had the "fun" in explaining the whole situation to her.  
  
It was not pretty.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ow...what hit me?'  
  
"Yugi, can you hear me?"  
  
'Who is that? I know I've heard that soft voice before.'  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Leave it, Ryou, it must have been your imagination," came a harsh grunt.  
  
'Oh, it's Ryou and Bakura!'  
  
"No! I saw him move."  
  
"Doesn't mean he's conscious."  
  
'My head hurts.'  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
'Will they ever shut up?'  
  
"Bakura, stop acting so childish!"  
  
"More mature then you."  
  
"I'm getting angry!"  
  
"Well, then blow your top already!"  
  
"You are so frustrating, you little white haired punk freak!"  
  
"WHAT! You have white hair too!"  
  
"Well at least I can tame it!"  
  
"Neat freak!"  
  
"Punk!"  
  
"Little happy bi..."  
  
"Will you be quiet!" I shouted, my eyes snapping open.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Ryou asked, the anger melting into concern.  
  
"Fine," I said in a dead voice, looking away.  
  
"No, you aren't fine," Ryou said firmly, grabbing my hand. "Yugi, I'm your friend, you can tell me what's wrong."  
  
'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...' I chanted to myself, and was able to keep from bursting into tears.  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou said quietly, his arms around me.  
  
I winced in pain, but I didn't pull away.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Yugi."  
  
"Or better yet...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU LITTLE FUCKEN SHIT!" Bakura shouted, anger burning in his blue eyes. "ARE YOU SO SELFISH THAT YOU COULDN'T THINK OF THE PEOPLE THAT CARED ABOUT YOU? Just think how your friends back home will feel when they hear about this! Didn't you even think about me, about Ryou? So Yami loves another, move on, big deal! Is it that big of a deal to kill yourself over!?"  
  
"He...hates me..." I replied weakly, sinking into Ryou's arms, feeling scared.  
  
My body trembled, and tears were forming.  
  
"SO WHAT!"  
  
I winced, and looked away.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said warningly.  
  
"Stay out of this Ryou. I'm going to get this through this little bitch's skull, right now!"  
  
"Bakura! Take a look at him. Do you think he's in any condition to take your scolding right now?"  
  
Bakura became silent, and I heard him sigh, as he sat down.  
  
"Sorry," he grunted.  
  
"Yugi, Bakura doesn't mean anything. He was just worried about you," Ryou said, lifting my chin up so my eyes met his.  
  
"I do not."  
  
Ryou glanced towards his boyfriend, before looking at me again, a sad smile upon his lips.  
  
I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder as his fingers stroked my hair and felt relaxed.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Why did you do this to yourself? Did you really try to kill yourself because Yami loves another?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No. But it did hurt, Ryou. It's just that...he hates me...he said so...he said he was going to kill me..." I forced out, my self control waning as tears started falling. "Oh god, I remember the hatred in his eyes."  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright, everything's going to be alright."  
  
"No it's not!" I shouted, pulling away from him, my breath hitching as pain seared through my torso. "Ryou you don't understand. You act like it's no big deal when it is! He doesn't love me! He hates me. He was going to kill me. And I... couldn't take it."  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou whispered, his hand reaching for me, but I moved back.  
  
"He doesn't love me, he now loves Reioko, but...I killed him. Oh god, I killed him!" I screamed. "I pushed him out of the window, and now he's dead. Just look at me Ryou! Don't you think I deserve to die? My body's tainted, I've killed someone, and my soul has shattered! What other reason shouldn't I die!"  
  
Slap!  
  
My eyes were wide, as I felt my cheek throbbing from the impact, and I stared, dazed, at Bakura.  
  
"Whine, whine, whine, is that all you do?" he snarled. "You killed somebody, and it was Reioko. Well, you just did the world a great bit favor. You were raped, well, at least now you can actually show your next boyfriend how it's really done. (Ryou: Bakura you pervert!) Next, your soul is shattered. Well...find a new one."  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said bluntly. "If that was suppose to be comforting, I don't think it worked."  
  
"Then you try!"  
  
"Yugi, nobody deserves to die. At least not you. Listen to me, was there a reason you killed Reioko?" Ryou asked.  
  
My eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"He had a gun to Yami's head. I...I think he was going to kill him, so I..."  
  
"See, you killed out of self defense. And it isn't your fault that you were...raped. It just happened. And...Yami doesn't hate you. How can he?" Ryou asked, and I opened my eyes again to look at him.  
  
"Then where is he? Why isn't he in here with me?" I asked, and Ryou flinched.  
  
"Just because he isn't here today, doesn't mean he won't come some other time..." Ryou tried weakly.  
  
"Ryou...I don't think your helping," Bakura muttered, and Ryou glared at him before looking at me again.  
  
"Yu..."  
  
"Just leave me alone Ryou!" I shouted.  
  
Ryou's brown eyes were filled with hurt, but I was to angry then to notice.  
  
He slowly pulled away and tugged Bakura's arm.  
  
"We should be going," Ryou said quietly and I closed my eyes.  
  
'What does Ryou know? He has somebody who loves him. Me? I have nobody.'  
  
"Damn selfish," I heard Bakura mutter before the door shut.  
  
'...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Mutou! You're awake!" came the voice of the cheerful nurse.  
  
I suppressed a groan and did my best to smile politely.  
  
"Yes, and I'm feeling a lot better."  
  
"Aw, that's good," she cooed, and my eyes widened as she placed _two_ vases filled with flowers. "These just came in for you as did this. All these get well cards. I guess they're from your school. Here you are. Oh, and before I forget, these also came for you."  
  
I read all the students cards passively.  
  
They didn't mean it.  
  
They just wrote these out of sympathy, or because they were told too.  
  
Then I ripped open the two cards that came with the vases.  
  
~Yugi,  
  
I'm sorry to hear what happened, and I and my boyfriend hope you get better soon. It's so lonely without you Yugi. I hope the flowers will cheer you up. Oh and don't get to bored!  
  
From you friends,  
Nefer and Spike.~  
  
The next card.  
  
~Yugi,  
  
We sent you flowers in hopes you'll recover quickly. Though we haven't made much contact lately and we've had some...bad experiences with each other, we still wish you speedy recovery, and if you're up to it, maybe you'd like to hang with us sometime.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Malik and Marik.~  
  
A smile tugged upon my lips, and I had to ask the nurse to open the package for me.  
  
She did, and she was excited as a little girl on Christmas day as she pulled out a glass statue of an angel.  
  
My breath hitches as she placed it on my nightstand and my eyes widened as I drank in every detail.  
  
The angel was female (of course) with the usual flowing gown with a piece of rope tied around her waist.  
  
She was sitting upon a stone, her arms hugging around herself, her wings wrapping around her.  
  
But what intrigued me the most was her expression.  
  
It was the expression of someone in love.  
  
Tears were starting to form, but I quickly wiped them away before turning back towards the nurse.  
  
"Who...who is it from?" I asked.  
  
"That's the odd part. I just found it on the desk and it was addressed to you. No card, or indication who the person was."  
  
I nodded in understanding.  
  
Hospital life was so boring I'm not even going to bother writing my day, except that all I mostly did was sleep and watch TV.  
  
But when night fell and the full moon's light fell from my window, I couldn't help but stare as the statue glowed with mysterious beauty.  
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes, having beautiful dreams of a young angel who was in love.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Mutou, mail call!" The nurse announced coming in at ten o'clock.  
  
I looked up from watching TV and my eyes widened at the two vases in her hands and...was there something in her apron pocket?  
  
"These just came in this morning," she said, a big smile on her plump face, placing the gifts down. "My, at this rate, we'll need to bring in another night stand."  
  
I nodded absently and eagerly read the cards the nurse handed to me.  
  
~Yugi,  
  
They say that white roses represent purity, and there is an old flower legend that if a tainted soul were to touch the petals of a flower, it would immediately wither and die. Maybe this will help you in some decisions, ne (huh) Yugi?  
Yugi, I would like to apologize for yesterday. And you don't need to apologize for anything. You were hurt and the death had shaken you quite a bit. No blame is held on you Yugi, and I am still your friend that you can confide in anytime. Hmmm, knowing you that may not be enough. So, to show no hard feelings, I'll be dropping by after school as much as I can, and definitely on the week ends. I'll give you some gossip, so you won't be low on the school updates. ^_~ And don't worry about Bakura. In his own weird way, he's only been trying to show he cares. He really does care, other wise he would have stayed silent on his visit and only glare at you. Anyway, I'll see you soon Yugi, and I hope you'll figure for yourself that you are worth a lot to many people, including myself, and it would be heartbreaking if you chose the path of death.  
  
Your friend,  
Ryou.  
  
P.S: If I find you dead next visit, I'll find some way to bring you back and kill you again. Bakura~  
  
For a moment, I stayed silent, letting everything sink in before I chuckled, then laughed.  
  
'Thanks Ryou. Thank you Bakura. Though...you scare me badly,' I thought before opening the other card.  
  
~Dear Mr. Yugi Mutou,  
  
I hope you're recovering well. My God child has been very quiet lately, which would be a good thing, if it didn't worry me so much. Anyway, I hope you have a quick recovery and feel better soon.  
  
Your teacher,  
  
Mr. Mahado~  
  
'I bet he's being quiet because I killed his lover (twitch, twitch),' I thought and blinked as the nurse opened a small package.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, actually curious. "Whose it from?"  
  
"From your anonymous admirer," she teased and her eyes went wide. "My, my, they got you a cell phone!"  
  
I blinked.  
  
A...cell phone?  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Ryou's head poked into the room.  
  
"Greetings," he said with a wink. "Oh! You received the flowers! Good. Did you touch them yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well go on!" he said, coming inside, pulling up a chair and sitting. "Bakura! You can put the ward away, he's a live!"  
  
I smothered a snicker as Bakura came in, tucking something in his pocket before standing behind Ryou.  
  
"Hello," the nurse said, smiling, handing me the cell phone, and I looked over it.  
  
It was white with red roses painted on it.  
  
It was pretty.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yugi's friend Ryou Bakura, and this is Bakura."  
  
"Friends!" she shouted, happily. "This is good. All patients should have their friends near by! And aren't you a cute one."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, as Ryou politely smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't look so grumpy," she said in a gushing voice a woman would use on a three year old, pinching Bakura's cheeks.  
  
Ryou snickered.  
  
"Oh, dear, I best be going," she said, hurrying for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mutou."  
  
Once the door shut, Bakura stuck up his middle finger at the door.  
  
"That little happy bubbly bitch!" he hissed, and Ryou sweat dropped as he grabbed Bakura's arm.  
  
"Calm down, love," he whispered, and like magic, Bakura immediately relaxed. "So, Yugi, what's with the cell phone?"  
  
"My "secret admirer" gave it to me," I said, and felt panic fly through me as Bakura picked up my angel statue. "Be careful with that!"  
  
Bakura glared.  
  
"I'm not going to break it, I'm just looking at it. Hey, I saw this in the store just a day ago. Really expensive, and there was a little sign with it that said it represented a young angel that was in love. Unfortunately, she was an angel and could not love...."  
  
"Love who, Bakura?" Ryou asked, interested.  
  
"A demon."  
  
There was silence, before gloom hit me.  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Hm? Get what, Yugi?" Ryou asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I should have known. The statue's from Yami, and he's telling me. He really does hate me."  
  
"Now, Yugi, I think you have it all backwards," Ryou said.  
  
"Can't you see, Ryou," I said. "The angel is me. He knows I still love him, but he's telling me it's forbidden."  
  
"Talk some sense into him, will you," Bakura mumbled into Ryou's ear and he nodded.  
  
"Yugi, there's something you should know."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well...I...we...talked to Yami today...and he was crying."  
  
"...I can see why..."  
  
"No! You don't understand...not like that. The reason he was crying was because..."  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
All eyes went to the cell phone, and I slowly held it up, a sweat drop falling from my head.  
  
(I mean, how odd is it that you receive a cell phone and then suddenly it rings. That's kind of creepy if you ask me!)  
  
I looked at Ryou, but he was just as confused, so I placed it to my ear and clicked talk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hm...guess wrong number..."  
  
"Hi."  
  
I stopped and I almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"...Me."  
  
"Me? I'm sorry, but who is me?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
My heart started pounding and I stared at Ryou, who looked curious, then stared at my lap, tears starting to form.  
  
"O...Oh," I stammered, trying to keep the trembling from my voice. "H...hi. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he said, a bit distantly. "Um...you doing okay?"  
  
"Fine. Hurts a little, but I'll heal in no time."  
  
"That's good."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Did you send me the statue?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's true," he said. "You _are_ an angel, and I know you love me...but...you can't love me...because I'm a demon. A heartless demon. I've hurt you so much Yugi...so much. Long ago, I made you promise that if anybody hurt you, including myself, you'd tell me. You did, and what makes it worse is that the person who was hurting you was me! I shouldn't have done that Yugi."  
  
"A...a...aren't you mad at me?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Why? Why, should I?" he asked, his voice surprised.  
  
"Because," I whispered, lips trembling as I took a shuddering breath. "I killed him. I killed someone you loved with all your heart..."  
  
"No!" he shouted. "No...Yugi, you don't understand. I don't love Reioko, I love you."  
  
"W...what? But...you said..."  
  
"I said that because I didn't know," he whispered. "Yugi...I love you."  
  
My heart fluttered, but only for a moment, tears running down my cheeks.  
  
He didn't hate me.  
  
Now I felt like a fool.  
  
I've been welling up in self pity, thinking Yami hated me, when he didn't.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Now I felt bad for snapping and being so hard on poor Ryou.  
  
But...then why didn't he ever come to visit me?  
  
"Then why haven't you come? If you loved me...if you really remembered, you would be here with me."  
  
"I...I...didn't want to."  
  
My breath caught in my throat.  
  
"Yami," I said quietly. "Please, stop going in circles. What is going on? You say you love me, but...you don't want to be here with me? What are your real feelings?"  
  
"...Yugi...you don't need someone like me. I've broken so many promises, I've hurt you so much. You can be happy, find someone who can make you smile, make you laugh, and never make you cry," he said, and I heard crying. "That's what I want. It pains me as I remember what I did to you, and how I loved Reioko. I wish the memories would disappear and I couldn't remember those moments, but I do. And I'll be living with them for the rest of my life. I can't stand it Yugi. You don't need..."  
  
"How do you know what I need and what I don't!" I shouted. "Yes, it hurt when you lost your memory, but it's over. It's over and done with! But...what you're doing right now...is more painful then anything. I want to see your face, and I want you to be by my side. The angel, you sent me, she's alone, but in love. Do you want me to be alone, but pining for love?"  
  
"Yugi...I..."  
  
"I want to see you Yami, I love you. Please, I don't care what you did in the past anymore, I just want you by my side. To hold me like you used to. Kiss me, and tell me everything is going to be okay. Is it going to be okay? Is everything going to be alright? Will you hold me, and tell me this? Or...are you going to stay away from me because of some stupid misunderstanding? For a while Yami, I've hated myself because I've murdered someone, and my body is tainted. My soul was shattered because I thought you hated me. But...now I don't know. Do you really love me Yami, or are you just saying it?"  
  
There was no answer, and I slowly placed the phone down, staring blankly at my lap.  
  
"Of course I love you, I love you more then anything in the world, and I mean that."  
  
My head snapped up and my eyes went wide.  
  
The door was open and there in the door way was Yami, red cell phone to his ear.  
  
"Y...Yami!"  
  
Yami only tucked away his cell phone, but his eyes continued to lock with mine.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
The silence shattered as Bakura grabbed him and shook him roughly.  
  
"You bastard!" he shouted. "Do you know what you've done to this poor kid? He's been suffering because of you and burying himself in self hatred and pity! Now, if you really care about him, then get your ass over there, and make up with him!"  
  
Ryou blinked, then chuckled.  
  
"You have such a soft heart Bakura," he said, with a smile.  
  
Bakura glanced at him, a sneer on his lips, but his cheeks turned red, and he threw Yami, causing him to stumble, towards me.  
  
"No I don't," he muttered. "I just don't like it when wimps cry. It's pathetic."  
  
My ears tuned out for the rest of the conversation as my eyes followed Yami, as he slowly came towards me.  
  
We stared at each other, before Yami broke eye contact.  
  
"Yugi...I'm..."  
  
"Say, sorry and I'll smack you!" Bakura snarled.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, and we both winced as Ryou whacked him on the head. "Don't interrupt!"  
  
Yami shook his head, rolling his eyes before looking at me.  
  
"Yugi, I know I haven't been a very good boyfriend...no don't speak," he said, when I was about to open my mouth. "Listen, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. And all of them has effected you as badly me. I...I sometimes wonder if it's even worth it? No, that's not right. I sometimes wonder if _you_ think it's worth it being with me."  
  
'Yami.'  
  
"Remember a long time ago, when I gave you that ring? The one with koi written on it?"  
  
I nodded, stroking the ring on my forefinger.  
  
"I said that I couldn't express my love one hundred percent, and I still can't. But...if...if you don't hate me, I'd like..." he said and he opened his right palm, revealing...the engagement ring. "to make it all up to you, in our years to come."  
  
My breath caught, and I stared at Yami, wondering if this was just a dream.  
  
Then, I placed my right hand over Yami's palm, clasping his hand, ring in-between our palms, and pulled him towards me.  
  
"You better," I teased, chuckling and Yami blinked before a smile broke his face, and his arms wrapped around me.  
  
"(Sigh) How come you nothing this romantic ever happens to us, Bakura?"  
  
"Humph, this is so sick. I think I'm going to retch."  
  
"Bakura! Can you be anymore insensible?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you...blushing?"  
  
Okay, I had to see that!  
  
Yami and I both turned out heads and Yami nearly cracked up at the shade of red that painted Bakura's cheeks.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Ryou asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well...um...Ryou...um...well..." he stammered. "Oh hell with it!"  
  
Ryou 'eeped' as Bakura suddenly grabbed him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ryou, baby, I love you, marry me."  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide, before he hugged Bakura tightly.  
  
"How can I ever say no!" Ryou asked, and Yami and I looked at each other, both of us smiling.  
  
Then, Yami leaned towards me, and for a moment when our lips touched.  
  
He became Atemu, and I became Tua.  
  
But only for a moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Okay, I know it's ridiculous for Yami to still be in love with Reioko if he has a gun to your head. But Yugi was depressed and not thinking.  
  
Yugi: And so the Win Him Back saga comes to a closing.  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
Mijikai: Don't get to excited yet, baka! (hits Yami over the head with a fraying pan) (clears throat) Okay, for starters, I'm terribly sorry for making people wait. Let's just say for a moment I was having a Hiei/Kurama obsession. But don't worry, I'm back on track now, and hopefully I can get the last chapter of this up.  
  
One more thing before you review.  
  
WOULD ANYBODY MIND IF I ADD ANOTHER STORY TO THIS SAGA?  
  
REVIEW! 


	18. Win Him Back 18

Mijikai: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so sorry! I wanted to update and everyone's reviews were so nice that it made me feel sooo guilty about the delay. (Bowing head) I'm so sorry that I made everyone wait this whole time. (Kicks computer) Stupid Microsoft Word!  
  
Yami: It's you're fault. You didn't update the Word processor earlier.  
  
Mijikai:...I don't know howwww!  
  
Yami: You could have gotten your Dad to do it!  
  
Mijikai: Why didn't you do it?  
  
Yami:.....................................What do I look like? I computer nerd?  
  
Mijikai: Yes?  
  
Yami: :p  
  
Mijikai: :D  
  
Note: I'm really sorry for the delay, and now that I have my word processor working again, I CAN UPDATE!  
  
Question: WHY AREN'T THE STUPID SYMBOLS WORKING!!!???  
  
Entry Eighteen  
  
Soft lips kissed my eyelids and my eyes fluttered open.  
  
"We're here," Yami whispered and I chuckled as his soft breath tickled my ear.  
  
"Five more minutes," I muttered, obviously joking.  
  
"I'm sure the plan attendant will let you sleep more then three," he said and shifted so I was sitting up by my self. "Come on, koi."  
  
I yawned, before standing up, and grasped Yami's hand as we left the plane.  
  
"It feels nice to be home again," I sighed, and Yami nodded.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" he said quietly, and his eyes became glazed.  
  
"You didn't have to come," I said, guilt gnawing at my gut.  
  
He glanced at me and slipped an arm around my waist and held me close to him, which was a little awkward since we were still walking.  
  
"Koi, I'm never parting from you again. And though Egypt is the place of my birth, Tokyo is where I found a new life, a new home, and a love."  
  
"But I still can't help feeling I forced you. I mean, Yami, you only had a couple of months left of college. You could have stayed and met me in Tokyo later."  
  
He pressed a finger to my lips and gave me a stern look.  
  
"Aibou, we've been through this. You didn't force me to do anything. I came at my own will. And I refuse to finish college without you. And besides I want to marry you as soon as possible, and I think everyone would like it if we married in Tokyo."  
  
I smiled and grasped his hand, our rings almost glowing when the brushed against each other.  
  
Unfortunately, my fluffy mood didn't last long when we started coming near enemy territory.  
  
The area had, for some odd reason, had quite a few young high school teenagers who were grinning at my Yami, and even blowing kisses at him!  
  
Being the little possessive bastard I am, I held his hand tighter, but those bimbo's didn't seem to take the fricken hint!  
  
They even went up to us!  
  
"Hi, cutie," one said, showing off her big breasts, smiling showing her huge beaver teeth. "Is that your little brother there? He's really cute."  
  
"Um...well," Yami stammered.  
  
"Aww, he's soo cute," the other one squealed, chubby with short black hair. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen," I said in my most mature voice that I could muster.  
  
"Oh!" the chubby one shouted. "You're just right for dating! How about it? I'll give you my phone number..."  
  
"Excuse me," Yami growled, seeming to get over his shyness. "But if you haven't noticed, we're both engaged."  
  
Both looked shocked, and slowly looked down at our hands that held the two rings upon them.  
  
"Oh," they both said slowly and started backing away. "We best be going now, bye!"  
  
"Fag," one muttered as they walked away.  
  
Yami made a sort of growl in his throat as his arm squeezed my waist tightly.  
  
Maybe a little too tight.  
  
"Ack! Loosen up, you're crushing my ribs!"  
  
"Ooops, sorry aibou. Those...little bitches...just because were both male and like each other...I think people in Egypt were more understanding then this!" Yami spluttered angrily as we came to the baggage claim.  
  
"Yami, you know that not all people will easily accept a homosexual relation," I said gently, grabbing our bags.  
  
"I know, but...I just hate it. If people can accept male and female couples, then why can't they except homosexual, or lesbian?"  
  
"Because they don't think its right," I answered a bit sadly as we came outside and called a cab.  
  
"But it's not fair. Does that mean that if we grew up with lesbian and homosexual couples, we'd think it was wrong that a female and male would get together? Or...what if the world was made up of male couples! Then would they see anything wrong with it?"  
  
"I don't know Yami," I said as he shut the cab door. "I don't know."  
  
We stayed silent on the ride to the Kame Game shop, and paid the cab fee, before starting towards the entrance of the shop.  
  
But...before I went in, I stopped, and gazed upon the tall building that my Grandpa always was very proud of.  
  
It hurt to see all the lights off and it looked...empty and abandoned.  
  
"Grandpa," I whispered, and felt my eyes starting to sting.  
  
'No, I won't cry anymore. Grandpa wouldn't want that. He'd say, Yugi, don't waist tears when you could be doing something useful!.'  
  
With renewed strength I drew myself up and started towards the door.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
His grim face slowly turned into a smile and he walked up to my side, grasping my hand, kissing my knuckles gently.  
  
"Don't leave me behind."  
  
A smile painted my lips and I gave a nod before I unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to almost die of a heart attack.  
  
"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!"  
  
"Ahhh!" I shouted, as the lights turned on, party poppers going off, and spraying string and confetti everywhere. "What's all this?"  
  
"A surprise party, duh," Jounouchi said, grinning, and popping a bottle of Champaign. "And to celebrate the wedding of my dear friends Yugi and Yami Mutou."  
  
"But...we haven't decided on a date yet!" I protested.  
  
"No worries, we just did!" Seto said, tossing Yami a beer.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was the couple who decided everything. Not big headed cousins," Yami teased, smirking as he took a small sip of his drink.  
  
"Humph! Well, if you're going to be that mean, I guess we won't reveal our surprise for you," Seto said, taking a sip of Champaign that Jounouchi just poured.  
  
"And what surprise would that be? A bachelor party?" Yami asked sarcastically.  
  
"Good idea, but we're skipping that," Jounouchi said. "Because, one, we don't care for female strippers and two we want you two hooked right away!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!" came a sudden shout and we both looked up to see HONDA AND...some pretty girl with honey hair and soft amber eyes.  
  
"Honda!" Yami shouted, and both slapped each other on the back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick of us homosexual freaks!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Honda mumbled awkwardly. "I came to terms with it. Besides, Shizuka made me see the light and how it isn't so bad after all."  
  
"Shizuka?" Yami asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Jounouchi Shizuka," Honda introduced and Yami smiled, bowing.  
  
"So you're the beautiful sister that my dear friend has been talking about. How did your surgery go?" he asked politely.  
  
"Very well! Thanks to Onee-chan, I can see again, and Honda-chan was wonderful company when I was in the hospital."  
  
Honda blushed, and grinned like a monkey.  
  
"Ah, Shizuka-chan, I wouldn't have wanted anything more then to be by your side and be your angel of comfort!"  
  
"Honda-chan!" Shizuka said, smiling.  
  
"If you're quite finished," Jounouchi said in a low voice, eye twitching. "Shall we continue where we left off?"  
  
"Yes, lets," Honda agreed and placed a tray down filled with food.  
  
Everyone grabbed a bowl of Green Tea Ice cream before continuing.  
  
"What do you mean "hooked up quickly"?" I asked, licking the ice cream from my spoon.  
  
"You two take so long in getting married! I mean, Seto and I are already living together and legally bonded."  
  
"We were in Egypt and I don't think you would have forgiven us if we married in Egypt," I pointed out.  
  
"No, I wouldn't," he admitted, but then smiled. "Anyway, while you two were gone, Seto, here, got himself a legal marriage contract! You can fill it out anytime and send it in."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"A marriage contract?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, you know that in this part of Japan they don't allow gay marriages in churches, so we use these. Don't worry, we'll set up a mini wedding here in the Game Shop for you guys, and Seto can be the priest. He practically memorized the lines from watching all this romantic crap."  
  
Seto whacked him on the head, eye twitching, and I had to bit my tongue from laughing.  
  
"Shut up," he growled.  
  
"So...when is our marriage scheduled?" Yami asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Two weeks from now. Now before you complain let me explain. Anzu is coming down tomorrow and incase you made friends in Egypt you can give them a call and give them time to get down here. I will participate in being your priest, and Jounouchi can help with the drinks and food. How you want it and what time, I'll leave to you two. Is that alright?" Seto asked, pointing his spoon at us.  
  
"Fine, with me," Yami said leaning back. "But...how do you suppose we'll do the wedding in the first place?"  
  
"Hmmm...oh, oh I know!" I shouted, waving my hand frantically, getting a few sweat drops from everyone.  
  
"You don't have to raise your hand you know," Jounouchi said.  
  
"I know, habit," I said. "But how about instead of exchanging rings, since we're already wearing our rings, we sign the document. We'll fill it out before the wedding and on that day sign it and mail it."  
  
Yami slipped an arm around my waist, and kissed me.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Oh we'll need to arrange flower girls, and Best men."  
  
"Not really. We can skip flower girl and ring barrier, and Shizuka and Anzu can be Brides maids..."  
  
"But there's no bride," Shizuka said with a frown.  
  
"Says who?" Yami asked, and I lightly elbowed him in the ribs, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, Yami, we'll have to pick out a pretty wedding dress for you," I muttered, and he placed his forehead on mine, grinning like a cat.  
  
"Who says it's me? Besides, I'm to masculine to be a bride."  
  
"Oh and I'm not?"  
  
"You're to pretty."  
  
"I'm not sure weather to be insulted or complimented."  
  
"Both."  
  
I smacked Yami over the head with a couch pillow before turning towards Seto and Jounouchi.  
  
"Okay, we'll have all of us, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik from Egypt."  
  
"Oh, Mahado and Mana too!" Yami shouted. "He's been looking forward to this for a long time, and Mana's always been telling me to invite her when I get married."  
  
"Okay, so I guess we should start tomorrow huh?" I asked.  
  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted, and clinked our ice cream glasses together.

)0()0(  
  
Late that night, Yami had his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, his cheek resting upon mine, as we lay in my bed.  
  
This reminded me on the day I first confessed to Yami that I loved him and when we first started going out, and when all the problems started.  
  
But it was worth it.  
  
We got through it, and we fell in love with each other even more.  
  
My eyes were closed and I smiled as I felt Yami's soft breath upon my cheek.  
  
"Koi?" came a whisper.  
  
"Nani?" I whispered back.  
  
"...Remember, when I told you about the tomb of my thousand year old Grandfather Atemu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like to take you their for our honey moon."  
  
"Hmmm? To a tomb?" I asked, thinking this very odd.  
  
Most couples went to Hawaii or one of the islands, and I don't think they've every gone to a tomb.  
  
"It's not that bad," Yami said, and I could imagine that pout upon his lips. "I can't tell you exactly what it is, but...I guarantee it's not like any under ground pyramid you'll ever see."  
  
"...But...a tomb?"  
  
"There is a part of the room that has the body, but we'll be in a completely different section. And..."  
  
"Shhhh, okay," I whispered smiling. "We'll go, but if it turns out that it's a dusty tomb I'm going to call for a divorce."  
  
I heard him chuckle, and lips touched the corner of my mouth.  
  
"Deal."  
  
With the "deal" sealed we settled into the bed, and I drifted to sleep.

)0()0(  
  
The past weeks were very busy.  
  
We called up our friends in Egypt, and they said they would be coming two days before the date.  
  
Anzu came and excitedly shopped for bridesmaid dresses, pulling Shizuka and me along, and bought blue sleeveless dresses with a huge bow in the back that had the ribbon fall down the dress.  
  
Long sleeved white gloves came with it.  
  
Since they decided that I was more on the brides side (twitch, twitch) they rented me a white tuxedo.  
  
They said I looked like a dashing angel, when I thought I looked like the ghost of Christmas past.  
  
By the time the day of the wedding drew near, we were ready and raring to go!  
  
The living room was reorganized.  
  
The couches were removed for the time being and benches were placed instead, with a small alter and table on the other side of the doorway. Flowers and lace were decorated upon the walls and since we couldn't fit an organ in the living room, Honda brought his electric keyboard and volunteered to be the music player.  
  
On the day of the wedding, I had huge butterflies in my stomach.  
  
We all ate a light brunch, and I was whisked away with Anzu and Shizuka while Yami was pulled into the opposite direction with Seto and Jounouchi.  
  
Anzu giggled as she straightened my white bow in the dressing room and kissed me upon the cheek.  
  
"You look so cute in your outfit," she squealed in delight.  
  
"I look like a little kid forced to dress to some stupid dress party," I said dully. "Why couldn't we have it casual?"  
  
"Yugi, you know that's not traditional!" Anzu shouted, appalled. "I don't think it's very proper to have you dressed in jeans and a shirt."  
  
"I want to shoot the guy who made this stupid tradition up," I grumbled when the door opened.  
  
"Ready?" Jounouchi asked, smiling.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
)0()0(

(Yami's POV)  
  
I fidgeted and nervously stood straight, as the music started.  
  
The "here comes the bride" music, and my stomach squirmed even more.  
  
'Okay, this is it. I'm finally going to be legally bond with my Yugi. Finally...'  
  
...with my Tua  
  
Startled I glanced around trying to find where the voice came from before shaking my head and coming to the conclusion that my nervousness was causing me to hallucinate.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I turned my eyes toward the door where Yugi and Jounouchi appeared.  
  
Since Yugi's only family was...gone...Yugi chose one of his best friends, who was Jounouchi, and so he filled in for "Father of the Bride."  
  
Aww, he looked so cute in the white tux.  
  
As he stood before me, the jumping beans in my stomach disappeared and I took his hands in mine, as Seto started the (what I call) "Drone of the priest".  
  
"We are gathered here today..." he started, and then I droned out.  
  
"I hate this part," Yugi mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"It's boring."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Do you Yami take this young man to be you're lawful wedded husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health?" Seto suddenly asked, startling me.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And since I hate this very long line, do you say the same Yugi?" Seto asked.  
  
"I do," he said, laughing.  
  
"Then Yami, you may kiss the groom."  
  
We kissed, and then signed the wedding license. Everyone clapped, and the music changed to what ever you call the song that's at the end at every wedding.  
  
A fox smirk formed upon my lips and I lifted Yugi into my arms and gave him another kiss, then let myself be lost in those beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
"Well, finally married."  
  
"To love and to hold for all eternity," he said, and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me forward and the lips of a married couple met.

)0()0(  
  
"Yami," I said, removing my sunglasses. "I don't see anything special about this."  
  
Yami laughed as he removed himself from the floor, and grasped my hand in his.  
  
"That's because we're not there yet," he said, tapping my nose and pulled me up from the ground. "This was only a resting spot for us, and we're only in the main entrance of the tomb."  
  
"Oh," I said and let him lead me deeper into the...tomb.  
  
Yes, I was in Egypt. Yes I was on my honeymoon. And yes, I'm in a tomb.  
  
So far I've only seen bricks, walls, and dust, and I still see it as I'm led deeper into the pyramid.  
  
"Patience, aibou. It'll happen soon," he whispered, and to my surprise he was right.  
  
The dusty walls started transforming into gold and the darkness brightened considerably by several lit torches.  
  
This puzzled me, and I glanced at Yami, who had this twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Is someone here?" I asked.  
  
"Always have, always will," was all he said before we stopped before an archway.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw a huge double door made of gold with the eye of Horus carved upon it with a red pupil that gave me the shivers.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"This is it," he said quietly.  
  
"Are we going in?"  
  
"Patience, young one," came a sudden voice and I jumped, turning around, but saw no one.  
  
"Y...Yami," I stammered grasping his hand tightly. "I...is this tomb...haunted?"  
  
"My apologies for startling you," the voice said again and I turned back towards the door to see a man.  
  
The man was tall, and wore a white turban wrapped around his head, and a white robe, with golden hopped earrings in his ears.  
  
His skin was tanned darkly and his eyes were blue, with...no...pupils?  
  
A shiver ran down my spine as his eyes met mine.  
  
"So, this is the one the master has chosen."  
  
"Yes," Yami said.  
  
"And I'm guessing you came here for the sacred room."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded, and stepped aside, and the double doors opened.  
  
"Come," Yami said, tugging my hand and I followed him through the door, and winced as the doors slammed shut.  
  
My stomach twisted when it was only dark that surrounded me and squeezed Yami's arm.  
  
"Where are we? Why's it dark, and who's that man?" I asked nervously.  
  
"His name is Shadi, and he's the guardian of this tomb. It's dark because the lights aren't on yet and we're in the sacred chamber," Yami answered in a cheerful voice and to my horror his arm slipped away from me.  
  
"Yami? Yami!" I shouted, and the lights suddenly went on.  
  
My mouth dropped.  
  
The room was gold.  
  
All gold, and there was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a wardrobe and paintings hung upon the walls.  
  
Writing, covered the visible walls that weren't covered by pictures, and I noticed the Goddess of Love was painted on the ceiling.  
  
It was like stepping into a King's bedroom.  
  
"Is this...Atemu's room?"  
  
"No," came a seducing voice behind me and arms slipped around my neck. "It's a replica of his chambers from long ago."  
  
I felt something being tied around my eyes and my stomach lurched as I was scooped up into Yami's arms.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer and I felt myself moving forward then being placed upon something soft.  
  
The cloth slipped away from my eyes and they met violet.  
  
Lovely violet.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yugi," he whispered and slowly crawled on top of me, his lips touching my forehead then my nose, then my mouth, and felt his tongue exploring the caves of my mouth.  
  
His hand slipped into mine, and his other was sliding into my pants.  
  
My eyes widened and I froze a brief flash of that bastard who raped me.  
  
Yami stopped and looked at me, worried, but I shook away the memories and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm ready."  
  
He smiled, and it began.  
  
(I'll let readers imagine the "love making")  
  
My breath came out in gasps, and though I was hot, I couldn't help but press myself against Yami's hot sweaty, sticky skin.  
  
His lips kissed my forehead, and an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest.  
  
"I love you Yugi."  
  
"I love you too Yami."  
  
Owari  
)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

Mijikai: The End!  
  
Yugi:..................what's with the chamber?  
  
Mijikai: Well, you see, the tomb isn't only a tomb but a place where all of Yami's ancestors had...certain activities in the room for good luck and prosperous marriages.  
  
Yami: I hope Shadi wasn't peeping.   
  
Shadi: oO Ew.  
  
Mijikai: I think not.  
  
I want to thank every reader and reviewer for well...reading and reviewing. I had fun writing this and I hope everyone had fun reading it. But though this is the end, it is also the beginning of a new adventure of Yugi and Yami.  
  
Part Three: I Smiled At Him  
  
Summery: Yugi and Yami (especially Yugi) are wondering of the possibilities of children. So they part take in an experiment from the hospital but only has a 30% chance of succeeding. As they wait they come by some interesting events concerning work, college, and flirtations.  
  
No, there will be no more mixed up triangles and no it won't become a soap opera again. And no, there is no male pregnancy.


End file.
